


Bloodlined Love

by Darkness4Light



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness4Light/pseuds/Darkness4Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire!Prince!AU.  Blaine is a Vampire Prince, Kurt is a human. Somehow nothing is as it seems when the Prince of the Draculesti meets his soul mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this until it was completely done but temptation was too much. I've always been a big fan of vampire AUs and prince AUs and so this happened.
> 
> A lot of the historical references are real (Draculesti, Danesti, etc) and I own NOTHING. 
> 
> Warnings for vague references to bloodplay in later chapters, sex, smut, angst, blood (duh, vampires).
> 
> P.s: They're both 18 and it's supposed to be set after Kurt graduates from high school.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, esp the historical stuff. It's just there for fun and not meant to upset anyone.

Back in the 15th century when the man known as Vlad Tepes sold his soul for fangs there was another, as soulless and bound to blood as him, called Amorsa but instead of embracing their nature as the Drăculești and his offspring did, they grew to hate it and hid it as much as possible, even using spells to bind the powers of their children. The Drăculești and the clans that began as the Royal-blooded created and the clans that grew over the centuries ingratiated themselves with the humans, creating the myths that surrounded their world to keep themselves safe and soon they became loved or disbelieved. Count Amorsa became legend, then rumour, and then as the years drifted into centuries he was almost completely forgotten.

Blaine itched all over. It had been happening for a while and it was getting worse. He felt angry and like biting anyone who came near him as he sat down for breakfast, his mother fussing over the blood pancakes and his father reading the paper. The older vampire stood and patted his son’s shoulder but pulled back when Blaine turned and hissed at him. “Blaine Diavolo Anderson do not use that language at me.” His father ordered and reached out again but pulled back when the teen tried to bite him.  
“Blaine, behave yourself,” His mother said soothingly but when she turned and saw her husband staring at their son warily and backing away as the hissing teen advanced, baring his fangs she went over to him, concerned. “Blaine honey what’s wrong? Are your teeth hurting?”  
Her husband sighed and lowered his arms. “I have no time for adolescent growing pains, Blaine get your things together.”  
He was met with another hiss and he rolled his eyes as his wife glared at him. “Dmitri can’t you see he’s in pain? What’s wrong young one?”  
“Itchy.” Blaine mumbled and the two vampires stopped and stared.  
“Itchy where?” His father asked but Blaine just replied by trying to gnaw at his arm, his feral tendencies out of control. His mother shrieked and grabbed the phone, speed dialling the doctor while the elder Anderson grabbed his son, restraining him.

The doctor knocked on the large ornate door, checking his bag again. As soon as he’d gotten the call he knew what it was about and his stomach hit his shoes. Prince Blaine was a sweet, intelligent young man and if it was what he thought, they could all be in trouble. The door swung open to reveal the butler, a worried look on his face. “Where is he?”  
The butler ushered him in and realised Princess Katarin, Prince Blaine’s mother had put a shield around the house so no sound could get out. As he passed the barrier he heard the scuffling and hisses of the young Prince and his parents trying to hold him back. They’d managed to get him up the stairs and he turned the corner at the top of the stairs in time to see the Princess back out of the open door of Prince Blaine’s room as his father shouted.  
“Blaine put that down!”   
Whatever it was smashed and the doctor heard another hiss. He raced to the door and was dismayed by what he saw. The Prince’s eyes were a dark, deep red and he looked like a wild animal. The doctor’s mind went back to the other times he’d seen this, but never in this setting. Vampires as they grew were susceptible to changes like humans and other creatures. Their bodies changed and they went through a stage like human puberty where their powers developed, grew and their personalities became set for what they’d be like in the future. The most visible change was as they matured, their mating.  
Vampires in the most basic sense needed a mate to balance and enhance them. Soul mates to guide them through lives. Some found other vampires, some found humans. To not have a soul mate was to be cursed to a life of loss and pain. Most found theirs young, others not until later in life but something was different about the Drăculești line that made the Royals walk a fine line between supremacy and weakness. They needed a mate. Right down to their make-up but as the powers were so much more in them, they had to find their mate before they matured or their powers would eat them from the inside, which was why he was here today. He looked into the room. The Prince was slumped on his bed having passed out. He waved his hand over the boy’s body and closed his eyes in pain.

The doctor stepped out of Blaine’s bedroom and locked the door behind him to stand in front of the other vampires, bowing slightly. “He’s definitely in the last stages of maturity. The fact that he hasn’t found his mate and performed the natural rituals mean his body is essentially rebelling and punishing him. Until his mate is found the young Prince is a danger to himself and others.  
Blaine’s father looked at the door, listening to the growls and hisses behind it. “And if his mate is not found?” He asked.  
“I’ve seen vampires go mad, even slaughter entire countries. There are several who think many of the world’s biggest tragedies were the work of a vampire driven insane by being unmated. Also, the implications of the Prince being unmated are dangerous for you politically.” The doctor replied.  
“I don’t care about politics.” Blaine’s mother growled.  
“You may not, your highness but no member of the Drăculești has ever been without their mate, power is driven through the mate and if the young Prince cannot mate, his power is lost and reflects upon you, suggesting you cannot rule with your heir unmated and dangerous and as your friend and clan member, if this gets back to His Majesty and he finds out his favoured grandchild is going through this, I do not want to be in the same solar system.” The doctor pointed out.  
The two chuckled then sighed and as he ran his fingers through his black hair Blaine’s father looked to his aide. “Call the Vampire Council and get the word out. Prince Blaine is to have a celebration.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Rachel, why am I letting you drag me to this?” Kurt sighed, straightening his vest and looking at his friend long-sufferingly.  
“Because you love me and admit it, you want a look at this elusive vampire Prince. Prince Blaine is really nice Kurt, promise.” Rachel replied, linking her arm through Kurt’s.  
Kurt shook his head. “He won’t even notice the human among all of the vampires there.”  
Rachel shot him a fond, knowing look as the doors swept open and they were announced. “Lady Rachel of Lima and her friend, Mr Kurt Hummel.”  
“At least he didn’t tack ‘just a human’ on the end.” Kurt whispered and flashed the attendant a smile as the man eyed him, his lip twitching.

Kurt stood to the side sipping his drink and trying to guess which of the fabulously decked out vampires was the eponymous Prince Blaine. As a human and as Prince Blaine was young it wasn’t widely known what the teen looked like. Rachel had been whisked away a while ago and he’d been enjoying watching her dance in the dress he’d designed between checking out the male vampires in attendance. He’d been pleasantly surprised to see he wasn’t the only human there and that all of them were being treated with respect, even the lord that was dancing with Rachel had complimented his skills when Rachel pointed out that Kurt had made the dress.  
He suddenly felt like he was being watched and turned to see a dark-haired vampire watching him intently. He blushed and turned to put his drink down but his hopes faded when he turned back and the vampire was nowhere to be seen.  
“Excuse me,” A soft voice spoke beside him and Kurt whipped round to see the vampire who’d been watching him. “May I have this dance?” Honey eyes glanced down at the outstretched hand then back up at Kurt expectantly.  
“Yes, yes you may.” Kurt replied breathily and took the vampire’s hand, blushing harder than ever.

Blaine was wandering around, watching the others dancing. His mother had asked him if his mate was there earlier and Blaine had just nodded, but he just couldn’t see him. His father often told him when he found his mate he would be able to see him, feel him and taste him even across a crowded room. He was passing by the bar area when he froze and the world shifted. He looked around and saw a teen, no older than himself. His pale skin was flawless and his blue eyes swam with colour and depth. Blaine stared at the man’s throat as the stranger sipped his drink then noticed him and pictured his fangs sliding into that gorgeous pale column. He used the man’s distraction with his drink to step up and offer a dance. Up close he could see and smell the humanity in the beautiful creature and his heart sank but he wasn’t deterred. This was his mate, he was.

Kurt clasped the vampire’s hand and felt a jolt run through him, rocking him on his toes. He looked at the vampire to see him staring, his lips parted slightly. Had he felt it?  
They settled into a waltz, Kurt letting the vampire lead. He knew if he’d tried he’d be getting a short lesson in vampire-human etiquette and he felt himself wanting the vampire to lead, to wrap him in his strong arms and love him. Kurt almost tripped at that thought. Love? He looked into the vampire’s honey eyes and his breath stuttered. Yes, he could feel it. Something inexplicable was tying him to this vampire and he could feel the rush of emotion like he’d been waiting, waiting for this moment, this vampire.  
“So what’s your name?” Kurt asked. He’d promised his dad he wouldn’t let himself get bitten and he wasn’t here to get laid like Rachel but he could enjoy this gorgeous vampire’s attention for the night, even if the feelings he was developing were just the passion of the night he could learn as much as possible.  
“B…Diavolo,” The vampire replied, his eyes flashing and erasing his slip up. “And yours?”  
“Kurt.” He replied and the two men smiled at each other.   
“Ah, Kurt. Means wise counsel as a given name and wolf as a surname.” The vampire – Diavolo – informed him.  
Kurt’s jaw dropped slightly. “Really?”  
‘Diavolo’ nodded. “Indeed and I assume like the wolf’s song; its howl, your voice is your trademark.”  
Kurt’s eyes went wide, how did this vampire know him so quickly? “I…How did you know?”  
Diavolo chuckled. “Well your voice is melodious; it stands that you would sing as well.” He reasoned.  
Kurt nodded. “I want to be a singer someday.”  
“In what range?”  
“Countertenor.” Kurt replied proudly and watched the vampire’s eyes widen. His voice was unusual and highly desired by both races.  
The song ended and Diavolo stepped back. “Thank you for the dance, Kurt. I must away now but I will see you again before the night is over.”  
Kurt nodded even though the vampire was stating fact, not asking. He walked back over to Rachel who was staring with huge eyes. He raised an eyebrow as she grasped his arm.  
“Kurt,” She gasped. “You were dancing with the Prince! Do you know what this means?”  
Kurt’s eyebrows furrowed. No, that wasn’t right. “No, he said his name was Diavolo.”  
“Yes Kurt. Prince Blaine Diavolo Anderson. He’s been taught to give his middle name to strangers.” She replied fondly.  
“But I thought he was only allowed to dance with his mate?” Kurt said, confused.  
“He is!” Rachel whispered and now Kurt could see and hear all the vampires staring and whispering. He was a well-known human and Prince Blaine had just blown all vampire rhetoric out of the water by dancing with Kurt.  
There were many interracial relationships these days but it was a rule that the Drăculești only mated with vampires since their power was linked to their mate and a human mate was almost a drain on their power.  
Kurt looked around the room for Diavolo – Blaine – his mind supplied but couldn’t see him. “I need some fresh air.” He whispered, feeling slightly faint and sick then walked away, Rachel giving him a sympathetic look as he left.

Blaine practically danced back over to his parents who were watching him, his mother, if she didn’t have to look regal would have been bouncing, he got his exuberance from her and his father looked proud.  
“You have found him son?” His father asked, patting Blaine on the shoulder softly. It had been a few days since Blaine’s ‘episode’ and he wasn’t scared of the boy’s strong jaw, especially after witnessing the bond forming between his son and the other boy.  
“Indeed,” Blaine murmured dreamily then straightened. “My lord is there a reason for the rule that we cannot mate with humans?”  
Dmitri raised a quizzical eyebrow, worried. “It is not a rule my son in more that it has not happened before, it is quite impossible for a human to mate with a Drăculești. Our powers and our nature would not allow such a union. Why?”  
“Kurt blushed.” Blaine replied bluntly and his parents stared, shocked.  
His mother recovered first and sighed. “Oh Blaine, a human.” She whispered sadly. Her boy was different enough, now he had to endure the uncertainty of a human, unknown since Mina whom the Count had to turn before he could even mate with her, thus creating their Royal bloodline and filling the world with Vampires.  
Her husband’s eyes flashed with muted recognition of the name but his mind couldn’t conjure up more than that and he turned to his son. “My son you must be sure, go and find your mate, state your intentions and bond with him. You have no time to waste.”  
Blaine nodded and shuddered as he felt the phantom pain of the itch that hadn’t let him be for weeks but hadn’t bothered him since Kurt arrived.

Kurt breathed in the night air, letting it clear his mind. Sure, in his wildest fantasies he’d dreamed of finding himself a good, loving vampire and in the deeper fantasies he dreamt of the Prince, wooing him and loving him but he’d known it would never come true. Though, now the Prince had come and singled him out like he mattered, like he wasn’t a human, just one of the boy’s future subjects like everyone else here. It couldn’t happen, he knew it but when he’d looked across and seen the light in those hazel eyes he knew he couldn’t look away. Was Prince Blaine really saying they were mates?  
“Enjoying the night air?” The now familiar soft voice spoke and Kurt sighed before he looked over at the man he’d been thinking about.  
“I was, Diavolo, or should I call you Blaine, your highness?” Kurt said, trying to reign in his anger, it wouldn’t be a good idea to piss the Prince off and be beheaded for it.  
The Prince blinked and looked at him with a mix of confusion and amusement. “You are angry at me.” He stated.  
“You lied to me.” Kurt retorted and the Prince looked down, looking almost ashamed.  
“It is customary in the presence of strangers, least human strangers to conceal proper name and seek another. I did not mean to deceive you and Diavolo is one of my names.” Blaine murmured  
Kurt snorted, still a little annoyed. “So what is it you want of me? You do realise I’m human? My blood runs still and if you bite me you’d feel the humanity drain away yet you danced with me as if I was your…your-“  
“Mate,” Blaine finished and Kurt glared. “Is it so hard to believe you are my mate?”  
“Yes, my Prince when the whole physiological ideal is impossibility, not to mention the social and political. You cannot mate with me, there is no way.” Kurt replied, trying to keep calm but not doing well as the vampire walked up to him.  
“But you felt it didn’t you?” Blaine asked and Kurt ducked his head. “You felt the connection in the ballroom as much as I. I knew you. I knew you were a singer. Kurt please don’t deny me. I am your mate and you will be mine.”  
“I don’t know what I felt.” Kurt sighed and turned away but Blaine caught his hand and sparks flew from their joined hands, through their bodies and lighting their nerve endings on fire. Kurt stared at the Prince and Blaine stared back then stepped in, placing his hand on the blue-eyed man’s cheek and leaning in for a kiss.

If taking Kurt’s hand hadn’t been enough for Blaine, kissing the man was enough to cement in his mind and body the fact that this human, this Kurt was his, blood, body and soul. Lips slid over lips, electricity crackling in the air around them for several moments until Kurt moved back to breathe. A faint blush washed over his cheeks and he looked at Blaine through his eyelashes bashfully, all façade of rejection lost in the kiss.  
“Minunat.” Blaine whispered and Kurt looked at him.  
“What did you call me?”  
“Beautiful. I called you a beautiful miracle in Romanian.” Blaine replied.  
Kurt nodded. “Oh of course, because of the…” Kurt gestured to Blaine. Blaine nodded and reluctantly pulled his hand from Kurt’s cheek.  
“My Kurt, I do not know if you are aware of the mating rituals of my people. We state intention, share intention then-“  
Kurt stepped back and brought his hand up to his neck as Blaine looked at it with the same hungry gaze he’d looked at it before in the ballroom. “Can’t we just kiss some more and get to know each other?”  
Blaine shook his head ruefully. “I am sorry my love. Rituals must be met. Are you afraid of me biting you?”  
“No of course not. I just…Ok I promised my dad I wouldn’t let anyone bite me. Can’t we spend some time before you mark me?” Kurt asked, desperately wanting to feel the vampire’s teeth in his neck but knowing how angry his dad would be and he didn’t want to mate with the Prince only to find it was false and hurt Blaine.  
Blaine sighed, feeling tears prick and shivers roll down his back. It was starting again. “I’m dying Kurt.” He said pitifully and the human stared at him.  
“You’re what?”  
“Dying. That’s why this ball had to happen. I have come of age, matured and if a vampire of my standing does not find his mate before the maturing process is complete we-“  
“Die,” Kurt whispered, his hand covering his mouth in horror. Blaine nodded and a tear hit the stone under his feet. “Oh my Prince don’t cry. Come, just…bite me, take what you need. We can figure out the rest.”  
Blaine sighed in relief and rushed over to his human. “Oh Kurt, thank you. I won’t hurt you.” He whispered and they kissed then pulled away, Kurt angled his neck and Blaine let out a growl before he opened his jaw and bit down on his new mate’s neck. Kurt gasped and let out a low whine. Blaine drank a few mouthfuls then noticed something wrong. Something very wrong. He pulled his teeth out and stumbled back from Kurt, his hand up to his mouth in a mirror of the other teen from a few minutes ago.  
“Blaine? What’s wrong?” Kurt asked, confused.


	3. Chapter 3

“Vampire.” Blaine mumbled behind his hand but Kurt heard it.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Vampire. Your blood isn’t human,” Blaine gasped, spitting some of the blood still on his fangs onto the floor. “Who’s drunk from you?”  
Kurt’s eyes widened. This was insane. “No-one’s drunk from me but you Blaine. I’m untouched. I can’t be your mate if I was.” He spluttered.  
“You can’t be my mate if you’re human.” Blaine snapped, getting angry. None of this made sense.  
“Well according to you my blood isn’t human anyway,” Kurt retorted, his eyes going a strange blue that Blaine noted he shouldn’t be able to do. Blaine hissed a little and Kurt rolled his eyes. “Look, why don’t we go see my dad. He’ll know what to do.”  
Blaine scowled but let Kurt guide them to his car and soon they were speeding back to Lima, Blaine glaring at Kurt’s neck and the puncture marks he’d made in the otherwise flawless skin and Kurt trying to ignore him.

Finally they arrived at Kurt’s house and Kurt let them in, Blaine following so close he almost tripped Kurt up until he pushed the Prince ahead of him with a growl. “Dad?” He shouted, hoping his father hadn’t gone to bed already. It was only 10.30pm and his dad wasn’t an early sleeper.  
Finally they heard shuffling and Kurt’s dad walked down the stairs. Blaine watched him with an odd feeling of needing to bow but squashed it as the older man looked at them in surprise.  
“Kurt? What’s going on?”   
Kurt looked between Blaine who was looking slightly constipated and his father who was scratching his head. “Dad is there something wrong with my blood?” Blaine snorted beside him and Kurt glanced at him with a stern look but the Prince just glared back then he realised his dad was looking sheepish. He didn’t have time to question him, however as they heard a car pull up and its lights washed over the front of the house, illuminating them as they hadn’t shut the door. Kurt noticed Royal plates and sighed. “Blaine your parents are here.” He said and Blaine turned to see his parents walking up the path hurriedly.  
Kurt’s dad for his part bowed and waited while Kurt bowed to them and they nodded to him.  
Blaine looked between his parents, obviously expecting to be told why their son and his mate vanished from the ball, and Kurt and his dad who looked confused on Kurt’s part and guilty on his father’s. In lieu of proper reaction Blaine pointed at Kurt and blurted out. “Kurt’s blood isn’t human.”  
The Andersons looked at each other then Kurt who placed his hand over his face then Kurt’s father spoke up. “I, I should start from the beginning. My name is Burt, my son Kurt and I have lived here for years since my wife passed in an accident. He is an extraordinary boy and that seems to extend to mating with Your Highnesses son,” He cast an eye over Kurt who looked back at him and Blaine who tilted his head, curious. “I hoped this day would never come but in all likelihood I knew it would happen. Kurt I want to apologise to you.”  
“What have you done dad?” Kurt asked.  
“It wasn’t me. My name is Burt Vladislav Amorsa. I am the third son of the second son.” Burt replied, shaking his head. All three Andersons gasped and suddenly fell to one knee.  
“Um, dad, why are they bowing to you?” Kurt asked, sounding a little scared.  
Burt stepped closer to his son and sighed. “They’re not bowing to me, well they are but, they’re bowing to you.”  
Kurt’s eyes widened to saucers and he looked at the Royals, the only royals he’d ever known. “Um, get up please and dad, what the hell?”  
“Language,” Burt said sternly as their guests stood up. “Kurt, many years ago do you remember me telling you about there being another beside the Count that day? One who took oath and grew fang?”  
“I thought that was just a story.” Kurt said uncertainly.  
Blaine shook his head and stepped up to Kurt, taking his hand. “Kurt, the Amorsas are as much a part of history as my great grandfather and my family but instead of revelling in his choice, Count Amorsa rejected his nature and only created offspring as the Drăculești did but never making vampires the way we did.”  
“What’s where you come in, my boy,” Burt said and Kurt looked from the honey eyes he was falling for into his father’s safe, green ones. “The fourth son, you, is the great great grandson of the second son, the second to sell his soul. You are Count Amorsa’s great great grandson, a Dănești. Your powers were bound when you were an infant to protect you as they have been in each generation. Your mother was distantly related to Countess Mina, a sliver of Drăculești blood flowed in her veins, just like your friend Rachel. We mated, created you and I knew you would be for the Prince of the Drăculești.”  
“I’m a Prince.” Kurt mumbled, his eyes glazed.  
Burt nodded along with the others. “Yes, and I’m so sorry Kurt.”  
“It can be undone though, right?” Kurt asked, looking between his father and the vampires. They all nodded and Blaine’s father spoke up.  
“All spells can be unbound, it will be a long and painful process but we can bring back your true nature.”  
Burt drew in a breath through his teeth and Kurt looked at him. “Are you sure you want to do that, kid?”  
Kurt smiled at him. “Dad I may be Dănești but I don’t hate being one. I dreamt of falling for a vampire. I dreamt of falling for Blaine and, bluntly, I’m his mate and he can’t mate with a human.”  
Burt blinked and all of their eyes shifted to Blaine who shook violently for a second and shrugged bashfully but Kurt saw the wetness in his eyes. Burt closed his eyes for a second and nodded and by the time he opened them he was alone in the house with just the phantom press of his son’s lips to his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

“Kurt as we unbind you eighteen years of being without blood will come at you. We have enough blood to sustain you for as long as you need to eat, and you will need to eat but know in that time you will see no-one. You will be too dangerous.” The doctor informed him as he and Blaine tethered him to the bed so he couldn’t get at anyone or himself.  
Kurt nodded. “I understand but will Blaine be okay?”  
Blaine went to the head of the bed and combed his fingers through Kurt’s hair lovingly. In the few hours they’d been together they’d talked at length and spent time kissing and cuddling, revelling in the happiness of finding each other’s One. “I am going to be asleep my love. As your body heals so will mine. I will be here for an hour or so every few hours and I will be next door in my own bedroom.”  
Kurt nodded and Blaine kissed him gently. He stepped out of the room and closed the door gently, never taking his eyes off Kurt who stared right back.  
Almost immediately the sounds of the spell being unravelled and Kurt’s pain emanated from the room and the young Prince stepped back into his father’s arms, shaking. The older vampire walked his son into his room and whispered the words to put him to sleep, brushing his curls off of his forehead. He leant down and patted the boy’s cheek and sighed before he left the room, placing his hand on his boy’s mate’s door where the cries were getting louder.  
Spells weren’t meant to be undone easily and binding someone’s powers were seen as a last resort as the process was both draining and painful and undoing the spell was unthinkable, like stripping the creature’s skin off and replacing it. The powers alone coursing through the boy’s system and his new thirst for blood would be a drastic change to his previous life as a human, even if it was a mask. Dmitri looked at the gallons of blood being quickly taken in to both his son and son’s mate. Bringing the Prince of the Dănești would be hard and saving the Prince of the Drăculești would be just as wrenching.

Burt had been wandering the Anderson Manor for hours, exploring the grand place and chatting to Dmitri and Katalin. They’d called after getting Kurt settled and invited him to come and spend time with them. He’d agreed eagerly. He wanted to know and be friends with the parents of the boy who was made for his. Honestly, he was never ashamed of being Dănești or his ancestor’s decision to sell his soul or his regrets but years of his family being taught to be hidden and in truth it wasn’t him that bound Kurt, it was the Count himself shortly before his death. Maybe the man could see Kurt’s future, the powers he would have, the struggles he would face and the boy meant for him. Count Amorsa, like Count Dracula was a son of the Basarab, destined to stand by the king’s side, though he was not related by direct blood to the king, but by marriage and a distant cousin. They stood on the battlefield that day and made a promise and got immortality in return but Count Amorsa was not like the other man. After he vanished from history he became a family man, quietly raising his children and teaching the art of disguise. As a boy Burt remembered the rare visits of a young man with a cape and wry smile and as he looked up at the portrait of the royal family he recognised the man now as Count Dracula. He couldn’t blame Kurt for wanting to be a vampire. He’d spent years teaching Kurt to be himself in the face of everything people said but cringing slightly as his own hypocrisy. Now Kurt had found his mate and he could finally live the way he was supposed to.

Dmitri Anderson rolled over in bed, his mind full of thoughts and images. He got out of bed, leaving his wife sleeping soundly and trod down the hallway to his son’s room. Blaine was whining and growling, his cool skin coated in dampness and his heart sank. Next door he could hear the screams of Prince Kurt, his son’s mate. It was too late; the boys were too far gone. He clasped his son’s hand in his and started wishing for him to be strong, to stay with them then Blaine started shaking violently. Blinking away tears the older vampire stood and watched as his child slumped back on his mattress then after a few breath-holding seconds, opened his eyes. Dmitri bit back a scream. Instead of the usual wide honey-hazel eyes holding such passion and happiness, they were the blank, dark eyes of a soulless killer.  
Gasping awake the older vampire swallowed a few times, trying to calm himself from the surreal nightmare then he bolted out of bed and ran down to Blaine’s room. The door as open.  
Blaine woke from his slumber to silence and lifted his head from the pillow. It had been a full two days since he’d found his love and in that time they’d both been closed in their rooms, Kurt changing back and Blaine gathering strength. He’d gotten used to the sounds, as heart-wrenching as they were, it meant his Kurt was getting closer to being with him and to wake to silence was troubling. Suddenly he heard a soft scraping like someone was running their fingers down the wall and a high voice called out to him.  
“Blaine.”  
“Kurt?” Blaine cocked his head. He didn’t think his mate would be coherent by now but part of him thrilled at the idea of Kurt being with him sooner than they thought.  
“Blaine.” Kurt’s voice singsonged through the wall and Blaine got up, left his room and walked up to Kurt’s door. Kurt must have heard him because Blaine heard shuffling and the scraping noise was now at the door.  
“Kurt I’m here baby. What do you need?” Blaine whispered.  
“Blaine. Need you. Please.” Kurt gasped and Blaine unlocked the door. The room was dark and the blood tank was almost empty as he’d expected it but when he looked over at the bed he was shocked to find it empty too, the restraints lying useless and broken on the bed.  
“Kurt?” He called then sighed as he saw bright eyes in the darkness. “Kurt baby how did you break the restraints?”  
“They weren’t very strong. Blaine, are you proud of me?” The blue-eyed vampire whispered.  
Blaine gulped and looked at his mate confused. “Of course I am Kurt but what have you done?”  
Kurt chuckled from the corner and in a millisecond he was by Blaine. “Nothing, yet.” He whispered and Blaine cried out as Kurt’s teeth sliced into his neck.

Dmitri’s head snapped around to the sound of his son’s cry of pain and he and Burt who’d been leaving his own room raced to the door, pushing and banging on it but some force was holding it shut. The doctor ran into the hallway along with Katarin and the four strong vampires managed to break the door down. Inside the room Kurt stood and hissed before the doctor, Dmitri and Burt got him pinned down and Dmitri put him to sleep.   
Katarin knelt next to her son who was holding his neck. “Are you okay young one?” She asked and gasped as he took his hand away to reveal twin punctures and trails of blood sluggishly leaking out of them.  
“Ow.” Blaine whined and the others turned to look at him.  
“What was that?” Burt asked.  
The doctor sighed as Dmitri knelt down and examined the already closing wound on his son’s neck. “It is what I feared. The Princes’ bond made that their traumas were being passed between them. In Prince Kurt’s delirium he seduced Prince Blaine here to complete the ritual and settle their minds.”  
“So he’s going to be okay?” Burt asked, looking at his son.  
The doctor nodded. “They both will. Let them sleep for now, in the same room would be best and they should be themselves when they wake.”  
The adults filed out, shutting the door behind them and went about their day, each glancing up towards the room many times.

Kurt woke feeling like he’d been run over by a truck or the way he’d felt after that unfortunate incident when he’d tried alcohol and vomited all over his counsellor’s shoes. He groaned and looked around the room, noting the tank and the broken restraints lying on the floor then his eyes landed on the boy lying next to him, staring at him.  
A smile spread over Blaine’s face. He’d been lying awake for the best part of an hour, memorising his mate’s face and tracing every inch of him with his fingers and eyes, willing those beautiful blue orbs to open. He watched Kurt lie back down, their fingers twined together and they stared into each other’s eyes. “Oh, there you are.”


	5. Chapter 5

When Vlad The Impaler became Dracula he spent his years building an empire and a family. The torrid and fanciful book had a few facts that were almost true. His true love Mina was a countess promised to him, betrothed, and fully aware of his bargain. She had to be turned to become truly his and she supported him. They were elated to find that they were still able to have children and had seven who spread across the world, settling on each continent, ruling, creating vampires and populating the world.  
In his advancing years he sought to live a quiet existence and spend time with his children’s offspring, teaching and revelling in them. He never favoured any of his children but he always got on best with his North American or European bound children and so when he decided to spend more time in the Americas it was no surprise to anyone. He had been delighted when Dmitri and the lovely Italian-born lady of the Daevi had announced her pregnancy. He’d been there at the birth and named the boy himself. As the child grew he turned into a spitting image of his beloved Mina and reminded him deeply of his Countess, sharing her dark curls, hazel eyes, passion for music and loving personality. Mina and the boy’s parents spoiled him rotten and he grew up happy, passionate, loyal, curious and a gentleman.  
He came into his powers earlier than his cousins so was highly revered in the vampire world, more so when a prophecy came out that called the boy and his mate; a Prince, fourth son of the second, shrouded in secrecy great rulers of their time, he became a beacon of light for their world.

Binding powers came about before the first vampire war after some started to use humans as no more than food, instead of creatures with as much right to life as them. It was first thought that that was how the Dănești first hid but as the stories died out people forgot. Binding is a powerful and extremely painful ritual which forces all vampiric powers and nature to shrink down and a shield to be put around them as a new identity is formed, some often referred to it as Pandora’s box, keeping all the evil in. Vampires are magical as well as superhuman and possess a strong arsenal of spells and potions to assist them. The myth that witches, wizards and warlocks were enemies of the vampire was a fabrication to make humans less fearful of them. Between the first and second war there were some reports of vampires using their powers improperly and the Council, the elder children of the Count dealt with these creatures. After the third war which ended with the loss of the Count’s eldest son the use of binding was instated as a punishment to deal with the ones who incited the war and threaten others. In the 1970s after a vampire was killed during a binding ritual the practice was labelled too barbaric and the law was changed to make it so only the highest vampires; the count and his children were able to use it as a last form of punishment. Reinstating a bound vampire is just as traumatising as binding, possibly more so as the creature is suddenly filled with power, magic and hunger. Only highly skilled and powerful vampires are allowed to bind and unbind as the process is so dangerous and not supposed to be reversed.

It was the little things he noticed. The birdsong was clearer; he could almost understand their trills. Everything was more defined. The colours were deeper, the texture of the world richer. He reached up and felt the thick curtains. He could feel every fibre and every thread of the sheet he lay on. It was intoxicating and a little overwhelming. He’d dreamt of this, deep in the recesses of his mind he didn’t feel human, he never had. He felt that his normal human life wasn’t his and he knew that was partly why he’d befriended Rachel and became well known, a friend to both vampire and human alike and an attendee at vampire parties, revelling in the pomp and tradition of Rachel’s world.  
He could feel it flowing through him. The royal blood, his and his mate’s mixed together and the power that was his, locked away for so long and now flowing free.   
He wandered into the kitchen as Blaine was placing plates in front of Kurt’s dad and his own. He looked up and a radiant grin spread across his face.  
“Kurt!” He exclaimed and walked over for a kiss. Their lips slid together briefly then Blaine stepped back with a contented sigh, motioning to the plate his mother was setting down next to Blaine’s “Have some blood pancakes.”  
“Blood pancakes?” Kurt said uncertainly, raising an eyebrow at his mate and the black-haired vampire nodded as his mother spoke.  
“Young vampires react best to human food laced with blood. Of course blood is best pure but Blaine has a little addiction.”  
“Mother!” Blaine shouted, mortified as Kurt giggled.   
“Honey it’s my job to embarrass you. The world will bow and bend to your whim, mother will always traumatise.” Katarin sighed, shaking her head with a smile.  
Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt giggled again which drew his mate’s attention. “Your laugh is beautiful.” He said adoringly.  
Kurt laced his fingers through Blaine’s and would have blushed if he could and replied. “Like yours, my Prince.”

Blaine sat on the sofa reading some reports his father had given him on how their clans were doing. He heard Kurt pad in and looked up to see him take one of the volumes about Drăculești heritage and history off of the shelf and walk over, sitting down next to him and cuddling up, curling his legs under him like they’d been doing it for years. It was easy, this companiable closeness, building a stable foundation for what would be a love to last forever. Their minds and bodies were hardwired to fall into it, and they were. After about an hour Kurt was in Blaine’s lap and the hazel-eyed vampire had finished reading his reports and was happily reading along with his mate, trading kisses and funny stories his family had told him. It made Kurt kind of sad that his own family didn’t have the wild history Blaine’s had but he resolved for him and his Prince to make their own.   
He was down to a bit about an argument in the late 1600s between Blaine’s great grandfather and grandfather over how much humans knew about them; which Blaine assured him was more about Christmas dinner than anything else when a handsome man in a cape and black suit swept into the room.  
Blaine chuckled slightly as Kurt looked between the picture and the man with surprised awe then clambered off of Blaine to bow. The man bowed back then looked at Blaine who got up and hugged the man.  
“So,” The man said, his accent still deep after centuries. “The lost Prince finally returns to history,” Kurt smiled and the man pulled him into a hug before stepping back, his head tilted to the side making him look incredibly like his great grandson. “Have you no words for me young one?”  
Kurt shook his head, trying to clear it then looked between Blaine and the Count. “I fear I have too many.” He replied respectfully and the older vampire laughed.  
“Then let us go for a walk. Tânăr go and take my bags upstairs, I’m stealing your mate for a while.” The Count waved a hand, playfully smirking and Blaine huffed, muttering about his insane family wanting to traumatise him into a coffin as the Count steered Kurt out of the door and into the morning sunshine.  
“What did you call him?” Kurt asked, glancing back at the manor.  
The other vampire smiled down at him. “Young one in my native tongue. He loves pet names, that boy. I am sure you will find your own for him and his for you and he will growl if anyone else dare use them.”  
Kurt smiled and felt the familiar sensations warm him. His mate, pet names for him and only him. “He is…an interesting soul.”  
The Count laughed. “Are you telling me my grandson is crazy?”  
“Just a little.” Kurt bantered back and the older man clapped him on the back.  
“I like you, you will keep him in line and happy.”  
Kurt’s eyes widened and he looked up, astonished. “You like me? Really?”  
The Count nodded and sighed. “I was lucky. My Mina was mine from young days of playing in the sun and learning to rule together. Blaine reminds me much of her, apart from their looks he has a kind, gentle soul and a passionate, protective streak that runs through him like a river. I have long wondered whether he’d find a mate worthy of him. I now see I needed not worry.”  
Kurt looked at him. “How can you be sure?” He asked.  
“You bit him Kurt. Last night when you were both on the brink of being lost, you bit him and saved you both.”  
“I was delirious.” Kurt replied.  
The count shrugged. “And yet you knew what to do. It shows great courage, great leadership and a love that reaches past boundaries to do the right thing.”  
Kurt looked down, thinking about what had happened, how this man – vampire – had such faith in him. He knew Blaine was a favourite of the old vampire, knew what responsibility lay on that curly head and knew he was right. Kurt loved Blaine and they were made for each other. A thought came to him about the name Blaine gave him the other night and he looked up. “I was wondering. Why did you name him Diavolo?” He asked. It was well-known the Count had named him.  
“The little devil bit my finger as I held him after he was born!” The Count replied, mock-outraged and their laughter rang across the vast lawn.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine was waiting for them when they got back to the house. He’d spoken to his parents and Kurt’s father, talking about the future and his mate. He whirled around when he felt that presence, knowing his eyes were a little dark but Kurt didn’t seem put off. “I think we need to go away for a while.” He said and Kurt grinned, running into his arms and they kissed deeply.  
They stopped off at the Hummel house to get Kurt’s things. Kurt had glared when Blaine snorted at the label as the other vampire climbed out. Some things were hard to let go of. They set back on the road winding out of Lima towards Dayton.  
“Where are we going?” Kurt asked and Blaine glanced at him again. He’d been watching Kurt for any little reaction. He’d been through a lot in the last 24 hours and was handling it well but as his parents had said, that could change easily.  
“We’re going to a little secluded cottage my family has…our family has. Perfect for some bonding time, alone.” He replied with a smile at Kurt who grinned and bounced in his seat, sighing happily.  
They arrived at the cottage which was really just a smaller version of the Anderson manor and Kurt looked back at Blaine with a reprimanding, but fond look on his face before he set about exploring. Blaine watched him vanish off one way and turned the other, taking their things to his bedroom then sat on the bed, breathing deeply to calm himself. Things were going so well, it would be a shame to ruin it all now.  
Finally Kurt found him and stood in the doorway, taking in the beautifully laid out room before squealing and running into his mate’s arms who’d stood the second he saw him. They kissed languidly for a while, enjoying each other then as their kisses turned into nuzzles Blaine led them out of the room and onto the porch to watch the sunset, wrapped up in each other.  
Kurt fell asleep in his arms and Blaine took the chance to stare at his new mate, revelling in the delicate features that were only enhanced by his newly returned vampire nature. He traced his fingers down the flawless cheek, chasing them with his lips and soon found himself peppering kisses along Kurt’s jaw, his cheek, anywhere he could get to from that angle until Kurt woke, snuffling adorably and blinking those big glasz eyes open in his direction.  
“Hi.” Blaine whispered.  
Kurt yawned and gazed at him sleepily. “Hi you.”  
Blaine chuckled and pushed at Kurt until he was able to get up, extending his hand to Kurt. “May I escort you to our living quarters, good sir?”  
Kurt grinned and clasped his hand, letting himself be pulled up and giggled, knocking his arm against Blaine’s, replying breathlessly. “I was sure you were about to say boudoir, love.”  
Blaine scrunched his nose and looked at Kurt. “No. Do I look like a ‘boudoir’ guy to you?”  
Kurt grinned and kissed his mate, replying mischievously. “Nope, you look like more of a ‘lair’ guy.” Then bolted.  
Blaine squawked indignantly and chased after him, his eyes sparkling with mirth. “I’ll show you lair guy, Kurt Amorsa!” He caught up with his mate easily and the auburn-haired vampire screamed as Blaine hauled him into his arms bridal style and whirled around before throwing him onto the bed.

Blaine woke up mid-morning happy and hungry. Kurt was already gone, his scent waning, meaning his other had been up for hours. The black-haired vampire pouted slightly then got up, swinging his legs out of the bed, enjoying the feeling of peace after so long. A morning ritual he hadn’t enjoyed in over a month. He decided not to go searching for Kurt just yet, but get some breakfast for him. He thought back to the last time his love had drunk blood pure and touched his neck gently in remembrance, a warm flush rolling through his body as he walked into the kitchen and got the blood out of the fridge their staff had restocked before they arrived. He debated between pure and pancakes before deciding they’d both enjoy pure more and he’d probably never hear the end of it if he gave in to, what his mother called, his ‘addiction’. He took a chance and called out. “Baby? Have you eaten yet?”  
“No.” Came the reply and Blaine rolled his eyes, pouring himself and his mate large beakers of blood and sniffing him out until he came to the living room. His father enjoyed the term ironically and it stuck. Kurt was curled up on the loveseat, a thick book on his lap that Blaine recognised as another of the Drăculești history books.  
“Still filling your mind with history my heart?” He asked, amused and touched Kurt wanted to know so much about them.  
Kurt glanced up and sent him a dazzling smile that almost had the other vampire swooning, if not for the mess it would cause. “Of course. There’s nothing wrong with getting to know your family.”  
“Of course not and they’re your family too now. Well here’s your breakfast, though I think brunch is the better term now. Where are we up to?” Blaine replied, handing Kurt his food and sat down, Kurt shuffling forward to make room for his mate behind him and Blaine curled around him, legs either side and kissed his cheek.  
“The third vampire war.” Kurt replied.  
“Ah, the war to end all wars.” Blaine said, taking a sip and started to read.  
Kurt looked at him. “You think so?”  
Blaine snorted into his blood, his eyes still on the page. “If I have anything to do with it.”  
Kurt smiled at him and cuddled closer, imagining ruling side by side with his gorgeous, loving vampire Prince and sighed happily for what felt like the millionth time. “We.”  
“We.” Blaine echoed.  
“Blaine?” Kurt’s voice broke through the silence some time later and Blaine looked into the glasz eyes he loved. “Did you know him? My great great grandfather?”  
Blaine shook his head sadly. “No, I never got the honour of meeting him. He died a few months after you were born. He and my great grandfather stayed friends though. He’s the best to ask about your great great grandfather but from what he’s told me he was a remarkable man.”  
Kurt smiled and nuzzled Blaine’s neck, breathing him in.

They spent the rest of the day talking, reading and enjoying each other but as the hours ticked by on the great ornate clock that Kurt had taken a shine to; Blaine could see his hours slipping away. He’d stated his intentions, bonded with him, drank and his mate had drunk from him. All that was left was probably the most important part of becoming mates, their consummating.  
Most humans thought vampires were sensual creatures that loved sex and using humans for blood and sex was just in their nature. It wasn’t. Not for most anyway and for the Drăculești it was ingrained in them, flowing through them like the blood from bites into the neck of their beloved. Love drew strength. To make love was a powerful act and drew as much power and strength to them as the blood they drank. He’d never seen it used on film as it was truly meant to be and he guessed that was a good thing, apart from once when he’d watched the vaguely interesting show his father hated, True Blood, as the vampire dragged himself out of the ground after healing he coupled with his mate and drank from her, healing himself completely. He’d watched that scene with wide eyes, wondering if the humans would see this scene as it was supposed to be or just see it as the sexual tone he’d guessed the writers meant for it. The show was so filled with it they’d probably just stumbled on it by accident.  
He’d always wondered what it would be like with his mate though. He’d come into his powers early and been kept away from the humans mainly because he was powerful and a little wild in his early days, his changing body making him a wreck half the time and bloodthirsty the rest of it. He knew mating with Kurt would make him powerful and he was in control now, maturity forcing him into the last step, his mating.  
Blaine watched Kurt walk around outside, his feet bare and his hands trailing over the lawn chairs and tables dotted around. He was beautiful. The last rays catching in his hair and lighting his eyes and skin, turning him into an ethereal being. His father had always told him the boy meant for him would be handsome, powerful and loving, he’d just never guessed exactly how much, they’d never reckoned on Kurt.

As if Kurt could read his mind, and it was a distinct possibility, he looked over at Blaine and smiled. He left the flower he’d been looking at behind and walked over to his mate, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his shoulder.  
“Hello there gorgeous.” Blaine said softly, nuzzling his mate’s neck. Kurt leant up from Blaine’s shoulder and looked into his eyes, a serene, happy smile on his face. Blaine cupped his cheek and leant in. The kiss started out chaste but slowly turned heated. Blaine kissed Kurt fervently, guiding them towards the bed and deepening the passion. Kurt felt the backs of his legs hit the bed and he broke the kiss, looked down then back up at Blaine whose eyes were almost black.  
“Blaine?” He asked. “What are we doing?”  
“I want you,” Blaine growled, plastering himself against his mate so the other vampire could feel how hard he was, “Do you want me?”  
Blaine watched Kurt’s eyes go dazzling blue and his lip twitched. “Oh I want you, my Prince. The question is, can you handle me?” He replied cockily.  
Blaine’s eyes flashed and he growled. Kurt managed to step sideways and escape, his mate hot on his tail. Kurt rounded the bed quickly but Blaine leapt onto the bed and grabbed hold of him, hauling Kurt onto the bed as he shrieked and giggled. The black-haired and still growling vampire grabbed a rope and the curtains fell around the bed, putting the bed into darkness, Blaine’s eyes the only thing Kurt could see as his mate loomed over him.  
Any scary atmosphere created was lost, however when Kurt blinked at him then tossed back his head and laughed.  
Blaine sat back on Kurt’s thighs pouting, most of the black gone from his eyes. “Hey! I’m trying to set up a mood here!” He protested.  
Kurt laughed. “Oh honey. If you were looking for scary you passed it a few miles back. You’re cute.”  
Blaine’s brows came down in straight, unimpressed lines. “I am so scary.” He whined. Kurt laughed and Blaine hissed loudly, baring his fangs.  
Kurt held in a flinch then glared at him. “Blaine, stop trying to scare the man you’re trying to have sex with.” He scolded.

Blaine looked shamefaced then leaned in for a kiss. Kurt met him halfway licking each other’s lips and delving back into the passionate depths their kisses held before, enjoying the feel of the other against them. They shed their clothing quickly, only breaking apart to yank tops off and look into each other’s eyes.  
“Baby, before we go much further I have to tell you-“ Blaine started.  
“That this is the last part of mating and you keep needing to breathe? Yeah I noticed, back to the sex.” Kurt cut him off, pulling Blaine’s body back down against his and tossing back his head, this time to moan deeply.  
Blaine grinned and leant down, whispering. “I love you.”  
Blaine kissed down his mate’s pale, perfect body, nipping with his teeth as he went, leaving Kurt a moaning mess. The vampire stopped at his love’s feet then moved back up, nuzzling his mate’s thigh.  
“Baby,” Kurt wined. “Please.”  
“Shh gorgeous,” Blaine soothed. “I’ll take care of you.” He whispered then sank his teeth into the pale thigh. The other Prince screamed and bucked, lost to ecstasy. The black-haired vampire sucked a few times then licked up his thigh, into the crease between Kurt’s thigh and leg. “I’m so lucky to have you.” He whispered into the skin as Kurt whimpered at the vibrations being made.  
“Me too. Blaine please!” The blue eyed vampire panted and begged.  
Blaine grinned ferally at him and quicker than Kurt was expecting, sank his mouth down on his cock sucking, slurping and bobbing, drawing Kurt’s orgasm up and out of him. Kurt screamed and whined helplessly then started shoving at his mate’s shoulders. Blaine understood and let the other vampire’s cock go with an obscene ‘pop’ then crawled up his love’s body to kiss and hump, his fingers searching out the bottle of lube as Kurt giggled breathlessly beneath him. Finally his fingers grasped the bottle and he held it up victoriously. Kurt just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Blaine ducked his head to press a kiss to the pale neck as he popped the cap and slicked his fingers.

Honey eyes watched in fascination as his fingers slipped between his mate’s pale cheeks and circled the pucker before slipping in further and further until he could pull it back out, fucking the whining, keening man he was about to bond with forever then added another and another, preparing him.  
“Beautiful,” Blaine called out and waited until his other had raised his head before continuing. “I’m going to make you mine. I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.” Kurt replied and blue eyes locked with honey as Blaine lined up and started pushing in. Kurt refused to let his eyes slip closed, even with the incredible sensations of being filled and oh so right, yes so right building as his mate slid in to the hilt.  
Blaine paused as his balls hit Kurt’s ass, growling deep in his throat then moved out and pushed back in hard. Kurt’s back bowed and they kissed intensely as the darker vampire fucked his love deeply, setting up a deep and hard rhythm that had the bed rocking and squeaking slightly.  
It felt like hours, the pounding, grunting, skin on skin but it had to end. It was all so gloriously good, so amazing and Blaine felt like he’d never leave their bed again after this, how could they? Blaine felt his balls drawing up as he hit another spot and they both cried out loudly. Oh, so that was the prostate he’d heard about huh? Blaine shoved against that bundle of nerves again and listened to the sweet sound of his love’s scream. He leant over the other vampire and shoved in, pleasantly surprised as he found that bundle again easily. He closed his eyes and started jackhammering his hips into Kurt’s smooth, perfect body, his orgasm nearing closer, closer, closer then oh, Blaine’s vision whited out. Dimly he could hear screaming, two people, one voice deeper than the other and his mind prodded that the screams were him and Kurt.  
They slowly came back to themselves, bodies slick and eyelids drooping.  
“Hi.” Kurt breathed, sated.  
Blaine chuckled and nuzzled his mate’s neck before licking a stripe up the other vampire’s salty neck and biting down, taking a lazy pull, enjoying the new taste of Kurt’s orgasm-enriched blood, so sweet and salty and intoxicating. He withdrew and licked the wound closed, barely having time to lay a kiss on the neck before Kurt was moving against him and breaking his skin with his own powerful fangs, moaning a little as he took his own mouthful.  
“I know right?” Blaine whispered and heard the answering grunt. Kurt burped a little as he finished and Blaine elbowed him with a wrinkled nose then Kurt stared at him until Blaine huffed and went to get a washcloth to wipe them down, knowing the bed sheets would be changed by the time he got back.


	7. Chapter 7

The world has changed immensely since the early vampiric days of Vlad Dracula. Though never the first vampire; they have existed since humans, even before. The rumour, myth and fear have become real fact. Dracula changed the vampire world. Organising it and making it possible for vampires to get what they needed without harming humans and as the human world developed, so did the vampire world.  
As the centuries passed the vampires became respected, still feared but seen as essential to the world. With the 20th century came stories and a more in-depth knowledge of vampires and their culture. The glamour of Hollywood left a shine to the creatures and literary works often showed the best, and worst, sides of them, something the Council welcomed.  
Vampire partners became desirable to humans and the ‘fragile’ humans became interesting to the vampire’s innately protective and more dominant personalities. Interracial relationships became normal and dhampirs became a still rare but better known phenomenon. Usually though, a vampire would turn their human before they became pregnant as dhampirs were unpredictable, tended to be angry about their existence and were under the watch of the Council, sometimes in some cases even having to be taken from their parents.  
The Drăculești have retained power over the vampires since Count Dracula, bringing peace and civilisation to their race. With the rule of the Black Prince Dmitri the world entered the time of full integration between the humans and vampires. Both races saw him, and his brethren as their kings, bringing a unity never seen or even hoped for.  
The birth of Prince Blaine was rejoiced and pictures of the baby were all over the media. Young vampires, particularly of the Drăculești are rarely seen and grow up in exclusively vampire surroundings being trained to use their powers and control them and their thirst.  
To be the mate of a Drăculești was needed to have great power so there would be no drain or imbalance on their mate.

“Kurt?” Blaine called, walking down the steps and out into the sunshine. His love had gone for a walk as he spoke on the phone to his parents, promising to catch up but now his heart was nowhere to be seen. He walked barefoot across the lawn and into the woods. Sure enough, after walking a few metres along the path he saw Kurt looking around, watching the leaves blow in the breeze.  
The other vampire moved into a shaft of light created by a gap between the trees and Blaine was struck again by his soul mate’s beauty.  
A sound emanated from in front of them and both crouched to a see a deer in a clearing. Kurt looked back at Blaine with a wide, savage grin and burst forward, racing through the trees. The deer immediately ran off and they chased her for a while. Finally Blaine pounced and tackled his mate. They rolled together, laughing, shouting and biting only to lick the wound healed before making another.  
Eventually they lay on the ground laughing softly, Blaine lying on Kurt.  
Kurt’s eyes softened, looking at his love with what could only be described as heart eyes and Blaine leant down to kiss him.  
They lay there for a while; kissing leisurely then Kurt rolled them and leaned down over Blaine with a hungry look. The taller vampire opened his Prince’s trousers and palmed him as they kissed again, drawing a whine out of the black-haired vampire.  
The grunts and whines of love-making were heard around the woods as the Princes coupled again, high on their love and each other’s blood.  
They walked back to the cottage, their clothes dirty and their hands joined between them.  
“Hey,” Kurt said, remembering. “What did your parents want?”  
Blaine sighed. “We need to go back tomorrow. Word got out about what you are and your dad and my father made a statement. They’re going to start asking questions and making up stories about where we are. We need to go back and make nice with the press and public.”  
Kurt scrunched his nose in distaste. “Ugh. So much for our little honeymoon. I wish we could stay here forever.”  
Blaine nodded in agreement. “I know how you feel my heart but this is our life now. We’re Prince Blaine and Prince Kurt and the public will want to know and rejoice in our union and the fact that what was legend is real.”  
“I guess even vampires love a good gossip story.” Kurt joked but Blaine looked at him seriously.  
“Kurt you need to remember what our world went through. The Dănești were forgotten about largely but some still remember and some of those people always wondered if the Amorsa line was still around and hoped that it was.”  
“So we’re not gossip, we’re a fairy-tale.” Kurt said, his voice tinged with wonder.  
Blaine nodded and smiled. “Our very own fairy-tale.”  
Kurt laughed and opened the door, sketching a bow as he motioned for Blaine to enter first and the other vampire bowed to him. “Well it’s about time one fairy-tale’s ‘happily ever after’ was literal.”  
“And they lived happily forever after.” Blaine replied, grabbing him around the waist and spinning them around as their laughter rang out in a melody through the air.

The next morning Kurt opened the door to two tall vampires. They bowed to him and he gulped as he looked up, debating calling for Blaine.  
“Um, hello?” He said, his voice wavering slightly even though he knew he really shouldn’t be afraid. Blaine had told him no-one but the family and the staff knew about the cottage and that they were there.   
“Hello Prince Kurt. We are your drivers. Are you and Prince Blaine ready?” The taller vampire said, his deep voice a calming boom that reverberated around the porch. Kurt noticed the vampires look past him and he turned to see Blaine coming down the stairs looking like the dark vampire he was clad in black jeans, shoes, a black shirt with ruby edging and a bowtie to match. He’d never seen his mate look so majestic and powerful apart from the night they met and he’d spent most of that angry at him. He gripped the door a little tighter, saliva gathering in his mouth and his legs wobbling slightly.  
“Ah Kain, Claud, perfect. Here are my keys. Is the GPS working now?” Blaine said in a voice Kurt had never heard from him. He sounded regal and commanding. Kurt watched with huge eyes as Blaine walked over, giving the taller vampire, the one who’d inclined his head when Blaine had said Kain, his keys and flashing Kurt a charming grin that had him gripping the door again.  
“Oh course, Your Highness.” Kain said, bowing and left.  
Blaine caught Kurt still staring and flashed another smile and asked. “What?”  
Kurt shrugged. “Just interesting change there, from Blaine to Your Highness in the time it took to shower.” He replied,  
Blaine smiled a little sheepishly then took Kurt’s hand. “It’s who we are Kurt. The public face of Prince Blaine Diavolo Anderson is only a part of me, you get all of me. Now you have to craft your own. However much I may like our staff there is a detachment. I cannot treat them like friends or family. I am Prince and the future of our kind, especially here in America, I have to look a certain way and so does my mate.”  
Kurt nodded as Blaine pulled him out of the door, shutting it behind them and followed his mate to the car. “I know and I’m not upset, remember I’ve been around vampires most of my life but I’ve never seen that side of you. It’s kind of…thrilling and overwhelming.”  
Blaine laughed as they got into the car and Claud started driving, quickly checking in the mirror that Kain was following in Blaine’s car. “Rachel was right, you are stronger than anyone. I don’t know how she didn’t suspect you weren’t a human before.”  
Kurt’s mouth dropped open slightly. “You talked to Rachel about me? What do you mean? Humans aren’t fragile little dolls, Blaine.” He still felt a little defensive, even if he wasn’t a human, he had been once, kind of, and knew many humans that weren’t what the vampires seemed to think humans were.  
“Don’t get upset, beautiful. I meant no harm. I know humans are strong but you, you are a force to be reckoned with and most humans have a breaking point. Rachel has told me about you. We are both friends with her and as part of my family and my friend she told me about her best friend who was strong through anything. Your ability to accept what happened, your changing back to vampire, our mating, all of this; a human would not accept it so fully.” Blaine replied, his fingers tracing patterns on Kurt’s hand as he talked.  
Kurt’s lip twisted up on one side, watching Blaine’s finger then looking up at him through his eyelashes. “Fate plays funny games.”  
Blaine smiled back at him and they kissed for a few seconds, sighing happily into each other’s mouths.

Blaine tensed slightly as they joined the road towards the manor. There are a lot of people around and although the gates of his family’s house are impenetrable he can see press and photographers pressed up against them. Kurt feels his discomfort and looks out of the window as the photographers start to run towards the car, ready to take a picture of the Prince and his mate. He’s suddenly thankful for the darker windows of the royal car and the black interior making it harder to get a clear picture. Despite himself and his own nerves he smiles a small smile and waves at the photographers, prompting blinding flashes and Blaine’s mouth to drop open slightly in surprise. He covers it with a wave and relaxed smile of his own as the car glides through the now open gates and they slam shut behind it.  
The doors of the manor open and the couple walk in. A grin stretches across Blaine’s face and Kurt tries to stop from staring. Blaine’s parents are standing there with his dad and Blaine’s great grandfather but in the middle of them stands a beautiful woman with olive skin, huge hazel eyes, curly black hair and a wide grin matching her great grandson’s. Kurt was hit by two feelings as he watched Blaine run into her arms and the two hug tightly. That the likeness people talked about, including what Blaine’s family had told him, wasn’t exaggerated; and that he desperately wanted to know this woman, wanted to spend time with her and prove to her more than anyone that he was worthy of Blaine. Her eyes turned to him as Blaine stepped back and she opened her arms. He went to her and she wrapped him up in her arms and whispered into his ear. “You already have.”  
The two vampires grin at each other then Kurt steps back and Blaine takes his hand, leading him upstairs to put their bags in his room.


	8. Chapter 8

“Kurt come here, I want to show you something.” The Count’s voice booms down the hallway when Kurt and Blaine come back downstairs and Blaine follows him into the library. The older vampire is standing behind a table with parchment laid across it.  
“What is it?” Kurt asks, curious as he walks around the table, his eyes skimming the words and lines across it.  
The Count points of the title and his finger drifts across the page as Kurt looks properly. “It’s your family tree. Your history is as full as Blaine’s. In the days of my youth and before me the lands of my birth were well fought over and for decades two families, both of the Basarab, ruled, killing each other off until that day. Your name is Kurt Amorsa. Count Amorsa, like my own name is inherited but your clan name is Dănești.”  
“So what stopped my great great grandfather taking your throne or fighting you when you became the Prince of Darkness?” He asks, looking between Blaine who’s come to look too and his mate’s great grandfather.  
“I never asked him, and he never told me.” The Count shrugs.  
“Why?”  
The older vampire sighed and looked at his great grandson then the other boy. “Kurt when we became vampires we were given gifts, those gifts as humans we already have in that capacity and ability and those grow stronger and develop to aid the power inside us. I gained the ability to control minds, bodies and bend all creatures to my will, that gift has passed through my children, down to Blaine. I also gained the personal gift of reading a person’s soul.”  
“So what does that mean? Why didn’t you ask him?” Kurt tilts his head, still confused and realises after a second that he’s started to copy his mate’s traits too.  
“Nicolae, your great great grandfather gained the gift of foresight.” The Count says simply and both boys’ jaws swing open.  
“So…you mean he saw me?”  
“I believe so.”  
Kurt shakes his head. “Forgive me but that still doesn’t explain why.”  
“Kurt seeing the future but having no control over it is like placing your hand to a fire. It is warm, you enjoy the heat but you know it will hurt, you cannot control the fire or how it will affect you, you let it happen because you cannot stop it and you cannot help yourself.”  
“Oh my gosh. He lived in pain every day.” Kurt gasps and an overwhelming feeling of sadness takes him over. He doesn’t notice as Blaine steps backward as if he’s been hit by a wave.  
“That, young one, is why I did not ask anything of him. I could do him that justice.” The older vampire says sadly.  
Kurt looks up at him and for the first time sees Vlad Dracula, the man, Blaine’s great grandfather. A man who made a choice to live and keep his loved ones, his country and later generations safe. “He was lucky to have you.” He whispers.  
“And I, him.”

 

The Count leaves, his cape whirling behind him in a flutter of deep red fabric that has Blaine smirking and Kurt snorting softly. The man truly does enjoy his role.  
Kurt looks down and his eyes skim over the page then to Blaine’s beside it and his eyes light on a name close by the Count’s. He looks at Blaine in surprise who walks over to see what he’s looking at, a strong arm winding around Kurt’s waist until he’s leaning back into his mate’s chest as well as looking at the table. “Elizabeth Bathory? She’s real? A Drăculești gone mad and killed those around her before killing the wrong person? Was she really walled up inside her castle?” He asks, instantly curious about the woman who gained such fame as one of the ‘bad’ vampires, a cautionary tale to humans who otherwise were in awe of vampires.  
“Actually she’s one of yours. She spent her adult life telling people she wasn’t a Drăculești, though no-one believed her, what else could she be? So she was added to my family tree, though I guess that will change now.” Blaine replied a little dismissively, obviously disgusted with the idea of someone so terrible related to either of them.  
“How did she escape being bound?” Kurt asked, ignoring Blaine’s tone for his own curiosity.  
Blaine looked at him, an eyebrow raised and a smile playing at his lips. “It wasn’t an enforced rule. My guess is that Count Amorsa gave in to her wishes that she wanted to keep her birthright but regretted it when she did what she did. He and Great Grandfather Vlad walled her up in the castle.”  
“Is she still there?” Kurt asked in a hushed voice.  
The black-haired vampire snorted. “If you believe the residents of Čachtice but I do not believe she would allow herself to waste in that way.”  
Kurt looks at him curiously. He doesn’t like the sudden dismissive and distant way Blaine’s acting and he needs to ask before they get into a bad habit of not talking things through. “Blaine? What’s wrong?” The other vampire simply grabs the paper with the Drăculești family tree on it and storms out of the room, his face dark and eyes wet. Kurt gasps, scandalised. “Blaine!” He calls, turning as Blaine leaves and sees his mate’s family standing just out of the obviously troubled vampire’s sight in another doorway.   
Mina smiles sadly at him and extends her hand. “Come, young one.” She says in the lilting, soothing voice that seems to be second nature to her, mother of all that she is.  
Kurt walks over and they walk into an adjoining room with floor to ceiling bookcases filled with what look like folders, videos and couches and seats at various positions on the dark red carpet. Mina directs him to sit down on one of the couches and selects one of the folders. Now that he’s in the room he can see there are dates and names written on them. Photo albums. She walks back over and opens the ornate dark blue folder. The first page is cream coloured and the words ‘Prince Blaine Diavolo Anderson’ are picked out in gold. He looks back at Mina and then starts flipping through it.

Kurt looks through the baby pictures of Blaine, cooing over the tiny boy, always with a bow tie around his neck and dark, intense eyes. He flips the page and stops short at a picture of toddler Blaine with a young man. The man has light brown, swept up hair and piercing blue eyes, both were grinning, their fangs on full display. “I thought Blaine was an only child.” Kurt says and Blaine’s mom looks over his shoulder, tracing the picture with her fingers.  
“No, that’s Cooper. He governs the California covens.” She replies wistfully.  
Kurt blinks, confused. “I’ve never heard of him and isn’t he older? Wouldn’t he be next in line before Blaine?”  
Blaine’s father snorts behind them and Kurt glances at him, not missing the glare Blaine’s mom sends at her husband. “Cooper’s-“  
“He’s an aberration.” The Count interrupts angrily.  
“Grandfather!” Dmitri says warningly and the two vampires glare until Vlad stalks from the room, muttering. Dmitri sighs and sits down next to Kurt, looking at the picture too. “Cooper when he was young had no interest in traditions or ruling. He almost resented it. Some said he could have some latent Dhamphir blood or defective DNA. When Blaine was eight or nine we visited California. Blaine and Cooper both fell in love with the heat and difference from New York and Italy where they grew up. Cooper found his mate before he matured and as he grew stronger he rebelled and where Blaine was always interested and curious, he would ignore me. I thought it was a phase but it just got worse. At a certain time I had to name my heir, I chose Blaine. My choice was right, the boy knows his role, your role, how everything he does affects the world and how to be a true ruler, Cooper disagreed. After I made my choice public he became enraged, all but destroyed his home not far from ours in New York and declared his intention to move to California, departing from Royal tradition that family does not stray far from each other. The Royal family lives in certain places, always together. Blaine begged him to stay, his big brother leaving him was not in his plan and, as you have surely noticed, Blaine likes things to go his way. He is not spoiled, just used to it, his personality traits engrained through the years,” He waited for Kurt to nod then carried on. “Cooper did not listen and refused to live in any of the houses we own in California. He turned up the day he left and publicly denounced Blaine and literally threw his crown in the boy’s face. His mate was his only saving grace. She convinced him to accept some kind of role that would keep both of them sane and not mean complete exile.”  
“So you gave him a meaningless role,” Kurt says, his mind reeling and feeling overwhelming sorrow for his mate. He’s never had siblings but to have someone he loves dismiss and betray him makes him feel sick. It would be like that person died, and he knows well what that feels like. Blaine’s father raises an eyebrow and Kurt raises one back. “I have lived with vampires my whole life, even if I never knew I was one. I know how your, our, family rules. The California covens haven’t had a separate ruler than the Blood Princes since the days of the third vampire war, just like all the covens. They answer to you.”  
“Wise, young one,” Dmitri says, amused and Kurt bows his head. When he looks up something occurs to him. “What made Cooper so angry? Surely it was your choice and a few years wouldn’t matter that much.”  
The older vampire shook his head but didn’t answer. A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up at Blaine’s great grandmother, her curls falling around her face. “Cooper has about sixty years on Blaine.” She says solemnly.  
“He accused me of waiting for something better than him and when Blaine was born and celebrated he knew he was right.” Dmitri says, his voice thick.  
Kurt looked at him, speechless then looked up at the ceiling, feeling deep sympathy for his mate all over again and for the brother who couldn’t and wouldn’t live up to the world’s vision. He closes the folder and stands, turning to the other vampires even though they must realise, his mate needs him now. “I need to check on him.” He says softly and walks out of the room.

He knocks softly on their door and opens it. Blaine’s sitting on their bed, one hand running over his hair and sniffling, his eyes red.   
“Oh Blaine,” Kurt says and Blaine looks at him, his eyes going wide and Kurt can barely blink before Blaine cries his name and rushes at him and he has his arms full of sniffling mate, scratching his neck with his teeth and fisting his hands in his shirt. “Shh baby, it’s ok, come on.” He says soothingly and backs them to the bed, lying down and lets out a small laugh when Blaine plasters himself against Kurt, his tears still slowly soaking his shirt.  
Blaine mumbles something against his neck and Kurt gently pushes him back so he can repeat it. Blaine looks at him, eyes wide and sniffs again. “I miss him.”  
“Oh I know you do baby. Have you seen him since he left?” Kurt asks though he knows the answer, he just wants Blaine to keep talking.  
“No. He denounced me Kurt and even if I could I can’t. I’m not allowed to.” Blaine replies, shaking his head.  
“Why?”  
Blaine takes a deep breath and his voice goes hard, mimicking his father. “It wouldn’t be right for me to leave the safety of the family, Princes stay with the family, safe. Cooper has made his choice clear and my place is here, not California.”  
Kurt shakes his head and kisses Blaine sweetly, when he leans back his mate’s eyes are clear again, bright and wet with tears but he’s not as deep in his own head. “Tell me about him.” Kurt requests.   
A small smile spreads over Blaine’s face and he takes a deep breath before he speaks. “Cooper was…he was a good brother. He always wanted to help, to look after me. Mother said he used to call me his baby and used to warm up my blood for me and feed me sometimes. She said he was the only one I never tried to bite,” He grins as Kurt giggles then carries on. “We used to sing together a lot. He would encourage me and teach me stuff but he hated being a Prince. He didn’t want it like I did and when I started getting interested he changed. He was hard on me, he tried to get me to stop but I love it, Kurt. I love being who I am, who I am led me to you and I don’t know what I’d do without you. He was angry but I didn’t care, father was proud of me, mama was proud of me. That day he walked past me like I wasn’t there. I knew what he was going to do, he’d told me so often and I’d begged him not to leave. I was sat in the garden and father got me. He…I still don’t know why he did it. The worst thing a human can do is deny himself, but the worst thing a vampire can do is deny his family and to so what he did…my brother died that day, Kurt. Do you know what that’s like?” He asks earnestly and Kurt’s eyes flash with memories of cries and soft words that did nothing for him.  
He cups Blaine’s cheek and the other vampire nuzzles into it before Kurt speaks. “My mom died when I was eight. She was…she was beautiful. My dad and she had met in college and married almost a year after they met then had me about a year later. She was a wonderful mom, loving and kind. She’d spend all her time singing and encouraged me to sing. My dad would watch us and read stories when it was bedtime. We were so happy. I guess they hid that she was a vampire but being so young I didn’t really understand at that time, all I remember was how much she loved me and my dad.” He looks at Blaine and sees him staring, his honey eyes wide and shimmering with tears. “She’d gone for a drive. Dad and I were at home and got a knock on the door. It was the sheriff. He’d found her car smashed into a wall after colliding with a lorry.”  
Blaine blinks at him. “Vampires can only die through fire or being decapitated.”  
Kurt nods. “The fuel tank caught fire and exploded.”  
“Oh Kurt.” Blaine whispers, pulling him closer, tangling their legs together and wrapping his arms around his mate.  
“I’ve had almost ten years, the pain’s less and I can only remember the good memories now but I wonder what she’d say about this, I wonder how she felt about me being bound, I think she’d adore you, I hope she’d be proud.” Kurt says, smiling longingly.  
Blaine stares at him, eyes intense again. “She is, Kurt. You’re so beautiful and strong how can she be anything else?”  
Kurt’s breath leaves his body and he knows he’d be blushing if that was possible any more. “I love you so much Blaine.”  
Blaine beams at him and whispers back. “I love you too gorgeous.”  
They lie there and talk about everything and nothing from coffee which Blaine wrinkles his nose at with a soft ‘ew’ to their future and where they’d like to live someday, years from now.  
Finally Kurt lets out a wide yawn and snuggles up against Blaine, his head on his chest and his body draped over his mate’s. Blaine combs his fingers through his mate’s hair and watches him slipping off to sleep, revelling in the pure beauty of his love. Kurt yawns again and the black-haired vampire catches sight of his mate’s fangs and another wave of happiness and adoration crashes over him before he settles down and joins his love in sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt wakes slowly a few hours later, dim light spreading over the bed and he looked out of the window to see the sun setting. How long had they slept?  
He let himself dwell in the feeling of floating before he realised he could hear voices downstairs. He climbed out of bed and walked downstairs and followed the sound of his mate’s deep voice into the kitchen.  
“Kurt!” Rachel squealed and rushed into his arms, ignoring the cough from Blaine meant to remind her to bow.  
“What are you doing here?” He asked as she let him go. He was happy to see his friend but not expecting to see her at the mansion.  
“I came to see you and your new in-laws asked me to come and help you.” She replied, looking from him to his mate with a smile which widened as she saw Blaine trying not to smile himself.  
Kurt looked at her, confused. “Help me how?”  
She grinned at him and put her hands on her hips the way she did when she was showing off and waved her hand in a flourish. “It just so happens I’m kind of awesome at reading powers and training how to control and use them.” She said proudly.  
Kurt gaped at her. “How did I not know this about you?”  
She shrugged. “It didn’t come up and I can’t tell humans everything, even my bestie. Look, when you vanished, people noticed then when it came out it changed everything. You are well-liked in the community and honestly, you’re pretty much the best person people could pick if it was a choice. People are talking, Kurt. I’m sure you saw the media outside the gates, nice move with the wave by the way, not sure I could’ve done that so easily. Someday soon you’re going to have to step out and announce yourself and you’ve got to be prepared,” She said and Kurt nodded, that was understandable. She reached out and linked their arms, sketching a curtsey at Blaine’s parents and started to drag him with her. “Come on. Let’s get started.”

Kurt nodded again then wondered about those people she’d mentioned, the people waiting for a word from him or Blaine, the whole reason why they’d come back early. “Shouldn’t we prepare something for the press or something?” He asked.  
Blaine shook his head as Rachel tutted. “No, we need to figure out your powers. Say you were a pyro, you’d get nervous and light half of them on fire.”  
Kurt gasped and looked at his mate. “That’s happened?”  
Blaine nodded. “My cousin Anni managed to set a whole liner on fire when someone disrespected her. She didn’t mean to do it but our powers are linked to our emotions and passions. As I’ve been around you and we’ve been, er, passionate, I don’t think you’re a pyro, that was just an example but you are something special.”  
“Because I’m yours?” Kurt asked, his head cocked to the side.  
Blaine walked up to him and placed his hands on his mate’s cheeks, staring into his eyes. “No,” He replied softly. “Because you’re you.” He leant in, their lips sliding together as Rachel squealed in the background.  
“Oh my gosh, you’re so cute!” She squealed, bouncing and clapping as the two men separated and looked at her, amused. She grabbed Kurt’s hand and grinned at him as they walked down a hallway and Blaine opened a door.  
The room was large and empty with a black carpet and light blue walls that were slightly padded when Kurt pressed his hand against one.   
“Ok,” Rachel said, catching Kurt’s attention. “Just focus on his highness and just let the power flow.”  
The blue-eyed vampire raised an eyebrow and looked between her and his mate who was standing a few metres away. “This is how you’re going to train me? By potentially having me set my mate on fire?”  
Rachel scoffed and Blaine chuckled and replied. “I’ll be ok, gorgeous. I can feel your power better than Rachel and if it’s dangerous to me I can just stop you, Rachel can’t.”  
“Oh.” Kurt whispered and shrugged, looking between his friend and his mate then locked into Blaine, feeling his powers bubble up, a surge of power filling him then pushed them towards Blaine. His Prince closed his eyes and after a few seconds started shaking. “Blaine?” He called and the black-haired vampire held up a hand at the same time as Rachel shushed him. Finally he felt Blaine’s powers shove his back and he closed his own eyes, reigning them back in.

When Kurt opened his eyes Blaine was panting and Rachel was bouncing again.  
“What is he? What is he?” She begged.  
Blaine looked at him in awe then glanced at Rachel. “I told you you were special.” He said, addressing Kurt and walked over, warping Kurt up in his arms.  
“So? What is he?” Rachel almost screeched and both men laughed.  
“He’s an empath.” Blaine replied breathlessly.  
“I’m an empath?” Kurt asked, excited.  
“Not just an empath. You can feel and control emotion which is why when you were sad I felt your sadness but you can project, make people feel calm or angry, happy or sad. You can also control actions to an extent through that. You’d be able to stop someone striking another person, for example. Kurt, you can also read souls and know what people’s intentions are. Even I can’t do that. I can control people’s minds and bodies alongside my other powers.”  
Kurt stared, wide-eyed then he remembered something. “Wait, can’t your great grandfather read souls?”  
“Blaine nodded. “Indeed. Kurt, my beautiful soul mate, you’re a phenomenon and an incredible treasure, not only to me but our race and I promise to keep you happy and loved for all eternity.”  
Kurt looked at Blaine, his eyes filled with tears and gasped happily. “I love you so much Blaine, my handsome Prince.”  
They kissed again then Blaine took Kurt’s hand. “Let’s go tell our parents.” He said and Rachel who’d stood, almost completely forgotten by the couple for the last few minutes.

They raced down the hall, eager to talk to Blaine’s parents and Kurt’s dad but slowed as they reached the family room and heard loud voices. They opened the door and looked at each other, stunned.  
Blaine’s parents were glaring at Burt and Burt was red-faced, looking furious as he yelled. “Over my dead body!”  
Dmitri sighed and stepped towards the other man. “Burt, see reason.”  
“Reason?” Burt’s words were cut off as a wave of calm washed over them and all three turned to the doorway to see Kurt, Blaine and Rachel.  
Kurt bit his lip as he drew back his powers. Blaine looked at him gratefully then stepped forward and cleared his throat. “Uh, what’s going on?” He asked. He’d never seen anyone yell at his parents who weren’t part of the family and even then only a few would dare. Burt was family though and from how Kurt was he betted the elder Amorsa didn’t care about Royal etiquette.  
“Blaine I have the greatest respect for you and your parents but if you think my kid’s going to live with the boyfriend he’s had for a just over a week-“  
“Mate,” Blaine corrected with a meaningful look and Burt stared as he continued. “Mother, father, Kurt, Rachel I would like to speak to Burt alone.” He said, his tone leaving no space for argument and the older vampires nodded to him and left with the younger two.  
“If you think-“ Burt started again.  
“Do you know much of vampire mating and relationships?” Blaine asked, ignoring Burt.  
Burt glared at him and scoffed. “Of course I do, I was married to…” He trailed off and Blaine raised his eyebrow. He knew Kurt’s mother was a vampire from their conversation about losing family but he’d wondered if there was something Burt wasn’t telling his son and considered breaking his own rule about mental mapping his own family and rifling through Burt’s thoughts and memories when he was asleep.  
“Then you know that vampires rely on their mates for support, their bond to keep themselves strong and safe,” Blaine said. Burt nodded and Blaine continued. “Vampires of my clan, and yours, are the same, we rely on our mates but we are weaker than the others because we were born out of desperation, desire and passion. My great grandfather that day made his promise as did yours but as the devil took his bargain he used the want and need against them, or mine at least. Kurt wasn’t eager to mate with me because of teenage hormones or eagerness to become a vampire. Drăculești as they mature have to find their mates and bite, turn and consummate or their powers tear them apart. Mine were tearing me apart. I had come into mine too quickly and the need for my mate was eating me from the inside. Vampires need their clan and mate with them to be strong. I can leave my parents for extended amounts of time but I will feel the need to come home and my powers would weaken if I didn’t have Kurt. Without Kurt they would eventually disappear and I would become sick. Kurt needs to be with me for our safety and health. I love him more than I thought I would ever be capable of loving, you have an extraordinary son and he has brought more than I could ever express. I know Kurt living here seems quick but we are not a normal teenage couple. Over time Kurt and I will be able to be without each other for more and more time. We will never be able to be apart completely but it won’t kill us for Kurt to, say, visit New York without me but at the moment he needs to be as close to me as possible.”  
Burt blinked at him, his eyes a little red. “That’s some speech, kid.”  
Blaine shrugged. “It’s true.”  
Burt nodded and sighed. “I don’t doubt that. I guess if I’d let your parents explain I’d be able to understand. Thank you for that.”  
Blaine smiled and replied. “Of course. I respect you Burt; you deserve all the answers you seek.”  
Burt nodded and glanced at the door. “So what was that with the calm? Was that you?” He asked.  
Blaine shook his head. “No, that was Kurt. We were figuring out his powers. Your son is very powerful. He’s an empath, he can project whatever feeling he wants others to feel, can control feeling and read souls.”  
Burt’s mouth dropped open. “He can what?”  
“And I have a feeling he will uncover more as his understanding grows.” Blaine said, smirking as he thought of his mate, how he’d managed to become the soul mate of such a beautiful creature with powers others could only dream of.  
Burt sighed and rubbed a hand over his head. “I think I need to lie down. Thank you Blaine. I’m going to go apologise to your parents and go home.”  
Blaine shook the hand Burt offered and asked. “Won’t you stay? You know you can be here any time you want to.”  
Burt nodded. “Yes and thank you but I think I need to go home and think about this for a while. Take care of my boy.” He said.  
“Always.” Blaine promised and watched the older man leave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut right at the beginning and it is GRAPHIC then fluff right after.  
> Oh and here's the inspiration for Kurt's circlet: http://www.medievalbridalfashions.com/catalog/images/DSC08198.JPG

Kurt was lying on their bed when Blaine went upstairs and the black-haired vampire smiled, shutting the door and running his eyes over his mate.  
“Is my dad gone?” Kurt asked, staying on his back and just turning his head.  
Blaine nodded, licking his lips. As he trailed his eyes over his mate he noticed the bulge forming between Kurt’s legs, it was making his mouth water and his own grow.  
Kurt seemed to notice and sat up, beckoning him over. “Come here. I’ve been lying here for the last ten minutes remembering our first time.” His voice was deep and seductive and it had Blaine scrambling onto the bed, climbing between Kurt’s legs and cupping his cheek.  
Their lips met in a loving kiss and it quickly deepened as Blaine pressed Kurt back onto the bed.  
Blaine broke the kiss with a soft ‘mwah’ and started kissing down his mate’s jaw as the other vampire’s eyes slipped closed and he moaned deeply. They quickly took each other’s clothes off and Blaine immediately latched into Kurt’s neck, letting his fangs graze the tender, pale flesh.  
“Please.” Kurt whined and Blaine growled, sinking his teeth deep into his love’s neck. Kurt bucked underneath him, crying out. Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt’s weeping cock and pumped in time with his sucks, making the empath scream.  
When Kurt came down from his orgasm Blaine sat back, observing the picture of debauchery. Kurt’s cock was lying against his thigh, still half hard and his chest was heaving, the bite holes to his neck healing. “You’re beautiful.” Blaine breathed, the love for his mate swirling with the arousal for him burst through him, making him slightly dizzy.  
Kurt beamed at him and reached up to pull him down for another kiss. When they parted Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips. “I need you.”  
Blaine grinned wolfishly and grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer. He poured the liquid over his fingers and Kurt’s hole, watching it clench and following it with his fingers, pressing them into his mate’s willing body. Kurt keened loudly and Blaine chuckled. “Patience, beautiful.”  
“Fuck patience.” Kurt growled and Blaine raised an eyebrow, a smirk growing on his face.  
“Ok,” He replied evenly and plunged all three of his fingers deep into Kurt, listening in happiness to the long, loud scream of pleasure as he violated his mate. He leaned down and whispered. “Be careful what you wish for,” He reared back when Kurt tried to bite him, unimpressed. “Ok, ok. If that’s how you want it.” He said and pulled his fingers back out.  
Kurt watched with wide eyes and Blaine leaned down for another passionate kiss. He slicked himself up and lined up while he drifter over his love, kissing and biting down his neck and chest. He pushed in and started pumping in and out, setting a brutal pace while Kurt moaned and keened beneath him.

Blaine panted, sweat rolling down his body as he felt his orgasm nearing and almost sighed in relief. The bed had been creaking under them for the last five minutes and Kurt had had to press his hands against the headboard to protect his head more than once.  
Kurt whined loudly, his body bucking and white spurts of come splashed over them both. Blaine’s eyes rolled back, the feeling of his mate clenching around him heavenly and fucked back in, seating himself as deep as possible and let the cum pour into Kurt.  
Blaine stayed inside Kurt as they came down, lying on top of his mate carefully. Kurt sighs happily once his eyes clear and watches Blaine cross his arms on his chest, settling his chin on them to stare and Kurt knows if he was able to, he’d be blushing again.  
They lie there in silence until something occurs to Kurt. He looks at the other vampire who raises an eyebrow at him. “Can I ask you something?” He asks and Blaine looks at him with that fond look that says ‘silly boy, I love you’.  
“Of course, beautiful.” Blaine replies and the rumble of Blaine’s body against his sends a shock of heat through him where they’re still connected.  
Kurt bites his lip, wondering how this would be taken. It’s not that he prizes anything. Blaine knows his fantasies of falling for him; after all, he did go to the ball with the idea that he could snag him, its just fate that did everything else. “You and your dad both said Cooper threw his crown at you, literally and I was wondering…”  
Blaine sniggers, a sound that Kurt loves and hates, rolling his eyes as he knows he’s about to be teased. “You want to see my crown jewels?” Blaine says in a voice that manages to be full of humour and haughtiness.  
“Oh my gosh.” Kurt whispers, head thumping back against the pillow.  
Blaine laughs, his voice high and full of amusement. “Oh Kurt, you said it. You should see your face; it’s trying so hard to blush.”  
Kurt smacks the hand that’s trying to cup his cheek away and shoves at Blaine to try to get him off and out. “Shut up and show me the shiny things.”  
“Come on sweetheart. I’ll show you my ‘shiny things’.” Blaine laughs, slipping out with a wince and gets up, holding out a hand to his mate.  
Kurt narrowed his eyes and glares, even if the effect is lost on the highly amused Prince. “I should warn you, I can make you feel things, unpleasant things.”  
“And I can stop you. You have your own by the way.” Blaine replies, waving his hand airily.  
Kurt gapes at him and squeaks. “I do?”  
Blaine nods and hauls him upright. “Of course you do, my Prince.”  
They quickly shower because Kurt refuses to leave their bedroom smelling of sex which leads to two rounds of shower sex and him almost blinding Blaine when he pulls his mouth off as Kurt’s about to cum and doesn’t change his mate’s aim. They leave their bedroom about an hour later and walk down halls and staircases until they reach a large door. Behind it is a vault door which Blaine punches some numbers into then presses his hand against, listening to the clicks. An automated voice then greets Blaine and the black-haired vampire tugs Kurt into the vault after him.

Kurt’s breath catches as he looks at the numbered boxes in the wall then at the large cabinets. Blaine opens the doors of one and his breath stops altogether. “Sparkly.” He whispers reverently. Four crowns lie on dark blue pillows; four circlets lie on dark red pillows under them. Blaine’s name and an old photograph of the Prince at fifteen are set into the wall of the cabinet above the crowns and circlets on his side. ‘Blaine’s mate’ is written above the others and Kurt takes a step forward, the sparkling jewels entrancing him.  
Blaine rolls his eyes and leans against the case, staring at the man he loves with fond adoration. “Traditionally the circlets were worn any time we would be out in public and the crowns are official ceremonies and events but I only wear mine when I have to.”  
“Why?” Kurt asks, if he could he’d wear any of the beautiful creations and never take them off.  
Blaine shrugs and opens the case, taking out one of Kurt’s circlets. It’s intricate but obviously one of the less formal ones. The metal bands criss-cross each other like a braid then one swoops down in the middle to emulate a widow’s peak and a glittering moon sapphire fills the space. He holds it gingerly and places it on Kurt’s head positioning it correctly and Kurt’s body fills with heat, checking himself out in the mirror attached to the inside of one of the doors. “It doesn’t seem like what ‘normal’ teenagers do and I don’t like things in my hair.”  
Kurt gives him a fond look. “You know you’re not normal, right Blaine?”  
Blaine smirks and ducks his head, looking at his mate through his eyelashes bashfully. “I like to pretend.”  
Kurt hums and pulls the other man to him and holds him in a pose of the waltz they shared the night of the ball, the night his life changed. “Well Prince Blaine Diavolo Anderson, do you know what I used to pretend when I was younger?” Blaine blinks at him, eyes wide and adoring and Kurt moves their bodies in a ghost of a dance then lightly kisses Blaine’s soft lips. “That I was a Prince and someday my handsome vampire prince would whisk me away from my life of banality and bullies to a life of happiness and crowns and royal events.”  
Blaine stares at him in awe and feels a tiny bit of sympathy creep in, even though if he admitted to it Kurt would huff and give him a lecture. It was the first time Kurt had said out loud anything about his life before graduating high school that wasn’t about his friends and glee club. “You know you don’t have to worry about that any more don’t you?”  
Kurt scoffs and steps back, out of his arms and looks at his reflection again. “Yes Blaine, my life is a lot different now I have a vampire fiancé, a world looking at us to see what we do, expecting us to come out in public and watching our every move. High school was so much harder.”  
Blaine sighs and steps up to him, placing his hands on his shoulders and waiting until Kurt’s eyes connect with his in their reflections. “You know that’s not what I meant. Kurt you’re so much better than any of them and the fact that you had to deal with them at all makes me cringe but it made you who you are and I’m in awe of who you are. I meant that now you have a family that loves you besides your dad and you can be who you really are. You’re not hiding any more.”  
Kurt smiles and turns around, kissing Blaine deeply. “I know and thank you Mr Prince Always Knows What To Say Anderson.” He says when they part.  
“You’re welcome.” Blaine replies cheekily and they laugh. Blaine laces their fingers together and they leave, closing the cabinet and waiting for the vault door to lock behind them.  
It takes three hours and approving looks from Blaine’s father, Countess Mina and a wolf whistle from Rachel for them to realise that Kurt’s still wearing his circlet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings. It's all love and fluff and friendship and happies.

The next few weeks for Kurt passed in a flurry of learning the ropes of royalty and honing his powers. He knew how to act around royalty, he’d grown up around vampires and been trained in courtly behaviour. As Rachel’s friend and as he was largely treated with distain by the humans around him for his style and sexuality it had been deemed right to teach him how to be around vampires and the royal family itself. Now he was learning the inside workings and it was very different. He enjoyed it, revelled in it and thrilled at the look of pride Blaine shot him every time he learned something new. Vampires and the royals were more traditional and old-fashioned than the humans, partly because they lived so much longer than them and partly to separate them, even as integrated as the two races were, they wanted to keep some differences.  
Blaine’s parents held court once a month unless there was some issue or event and they held balls every two. It was mainly an exercise in keeping up to date with goings on and an excuse to get together and have fun.  
He’d never been as he was at first too young then as his dad had realised his want to attend court or the balls his dad had told him to wait. He guessed it as because of the whole prophecy thing and his dad being scared that Kurt would go and never come back. He’d once brushed off his dad’s worries as overprotective and annoying but now he understood as that had actually happened, kind of.

He and Blaine spent hours together, teaching him but also enjoying each other’s company; planning their future and bonding as lovers and friends.  
Rachel stuck around too as Blaine wanted them to spend time together and he couldn’t always help him, his father wanting to have him deal with matters that would come to Kurt later, after he was used to the basics of being a Prince.  
They decided to hold a press conference when court convened to make it easier and get everything done at once.  
Kurt and Blaine were to become public as mates and Kurt was Prince Kurt Dan Amorsa in two weeks, and Kurt couldn’t wait.

“Rachel?” Kurt whispered, standing in the doorway of the room his friend was using for as long as she was there.  
Rachel looked up from her seat by the window and smiled. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight in a way he’d been scared she’d never be able to do again in his new role. They parted and she grinned. “What do you need, Your Highness?” She asked teasingly and they both giggled. It would never get old.  
“I was wondering if we could just chat, like we used to do. Not Prince to Lady or vampire to vampire but friend to friend.”  
She scoffed and waved her hand dismissively. “Kurt, I’ll always be here for that, even when you’re King and I’m a Broadway star, I’ll still expect you to call me as much as I’ll call you.”  
He sighed with relief and they sat down on one of the sofas. The room was actually more like a small apartment, big enough for Rachel to live in comfortably and have everything she needed. “Thank you. I needed to hear that.” He replied and she smiled indulgently.  
“So,” She whispered conspiratorially. “Has our Highness replaced me as your bestie yet?” She caught his look of guilt and snorted a little. “Oh come on Kurt, he’s supposed to be your best friend. Now, I know him as a friend and our Prince but what’s he like as a mate?”  
“You want to know about my sex life?” Kurt squeaked and she shook her head.  
“No, I want to know what he’s like. People are different to friends and in public Blaine’s obviously vastly different but you actually know him. He shows you everything.” She said.  
Kurt blinked at her for a few seconds before he replied. “He’s pretty much the same, I guess. He’s sweet and loving, passionate and protective. He’s intense and loves teasing me and indulging me. He gets scared and insecure like everyone else but I can pull him back-“  
“Already?” She asks, stunned.  
Kurt nodded. “Yeah. All this mate stuff is awesome. We’re hard-wired to love and understand each other but it’s like I can see inside him and it’s awesome.”  
Rachel smirks at him, remembering all their conversations over the years. “Everything you ever dreamed of?”  
“More,” Kurt breathed. “And yes he knows about my daydreams and fantasies. He says it was because somewhere inside I knew I was supposed to be with him, and then uses it to tease me.”  
Rachel squeals and claps her hands together. “That’s so awesome! I can’t wait to find my mate.”  
“You will.” Kurt replied and hugged her tight.  
“So,” Rachel said quietly and Kurt looked at her before she continued. “How do you feel about not going to New York with me?”  
“I haven’t really thought about it. I know you’ve got to go soon and I’ll miss you but with all of this I haven’t thought much about not going to college. I don’t think I’ll miss being a singer or being on Broadway, I mean, I’m going to be a King. I know it’s not King, it’s Blood Prince, blah, blah but I’m going to marry my mate and rule. My future isn’t on a stage, I know that and I don’t want it. My future is in ruling and events and subjects and my mate and our family and I’m good with that.” Kurt said, his body filling with warmth at the thought of his mate’s warm honey eyes and the vault of crowns.  
Rachel nodded happily and they started chatting about NYADA and all the things she wanted to do in New York while a shadow lingered outside the room, honey eyes lit with happiness before walking away, unnoticed.

“His Royal Highness Prince Blaine Diavolo Anderson and His Royal Highness Prince Kurt Dan Amorsa.” The attendant called out loudly and they both took a deep breath, glancing at each other with warm smiles before stepping into the room to a sea of flashes.   
Kurt made sure the smile stayed fixed on his face, aware that any flinch would be taken the wrong way and exaggerated by the overzealous press. The flashes finally died down and Blaine looked at the crowd of media all waiting for their chance. He nodded to one and the reporter beamed at being picked first.  
“Your Highness, Prince Kurt, if I may. How did your ancestors hide and why?”  
Kurt blinked, surprised at the question. They obviously wanted to know more than he thought. He’d always imagined the inane questions about how they met and mated, all directed at Blaine. “I am still learning about my family’s past myself and while I do not agree with my great great grandfather I do respect his decision. He did not understand what would come from becoming a vampire and regretted his decision. Each generation of my family were taught to hide and were bound from childhood. He did it to protect his children and make sure they had lives without the vampiric instincts that were born to them.” He replied.  
“You didn’t agree with him?” Another asked.  
“No. I was taught from a young age not to hide myself and I was meant to be with Blaine so in my mind, hiding that would be denying everything I was and could be. I also understand it. When I was unbound all of my instincts and nature came to me at once, so I know how he felt when he suddenly became a vampire and I respect how that could be frightening and especially back then, something to walk away from.”  
“How did you meet?”  
Kurt and Blaine shared a smile which sent up another wave of flashes and Blaine answered. “As you know I had a ball to find my mate and Kurt came. He was sipping his drink and I saw this beautiful man whom I felt drawn to and when he took my hand as I asked him to dance with me I knew he was my mate.” The crowd awwed and Blaine lifted Kurt’s hand to kiss his knuckles sweetly.  
“How do your families feel?” One asked.  
“Our families are happy. My parents and great grandparents love Kurt. Kurt’s father approves and our families have spent a lot of time together.”  
“What are your powers?”  
Kurt held his breath. He’d been waiting for this one. Everyone wanted to know everyone’s powers and they’d want to know his, to know if he was powerful enough. “I’m an Empath. I can project, control emotions and actions based on those emotions. I can also read souls.”  
The crowd gasped and Kurt looked at Blaine to see his Prince looking smug and proud and almost rolled his eyes.  
“When are you getting married?” Asked one and gave a ‘what?’ look when a few of his compatriots glared at him.  
“We haven’t talked about it yet but when we are ready to announce it, we will let you know,” Blaine replied a little icily and the reported looked chastened. “One more question.” Blaine said as hands went up once more.  
“Prince Kurt, I’m sure you know that you’ll be the envy of many with your role and your relationship with Prince Blaine. How do you think you’ll cope with being a Prince and one-day ruler?”  
“I have been thinking about this for a long time and over the past month I’ve been spending a lot of time reading and learning about my new role and I will continue looking to Blaine’s parents and my mate himself for guidance as well as making my own way and choices. I plan on being a great ruler, joint with Blaine and I know there’s a lot of pressure but with my mate and family I’ll do it all.” Kurt said, smiling at the awed hush and the grins as the reporters and photographers looked at each other then he looked at Blaine, relishing the look of awe and deep love on his mate’s face.


	12. Chapter 12

There was a knock at the door. "Enter." His father called out and Blaine pulled himself up a little from where he was slouched on the couch, combing his fingers through Kurt’s hair while his mate read. The movement jostled Kurt and he glanced at Blaine then sat upright as the butler walked in.  
"Excuse me highnesses but there is someone at the door." The man said, bowing as he spoke.  
Blaine looked at his father confused. The only people who could get through the gates and to the front door were their family but the butler would just let them in and announce them. It wasn't unusual to hear from his uncles and aunts and cousins and with him now mated they were sure to turn up at some point but most made a habit if calling first.  
"Well let them in." Blaine said. The butler turned to him, inclining his head reverently.  
"I would, your highness, but it is not a visitor yourself or his royal highness would expect or possibly be happy to see."  
Blaine sighed and could feel the irritation build but then some tendrils of calm filtered through, soothing him and he looked at his mate, smiling at him gratefully. "Speak plainly." He said with a flick of his hand.  
The butler stood straighter, he obviously realised how his subtlety was annoying the prince. "It is your sister in law, highness."  
Blaine’s father snorted. "I have no daughter in law." He said dismissively but both Blaine and his wife put out a hand to stop him.  
"Cooper's wife, my love. Bring her in." Blaine's mother spoke and nodded to the butler who bowed and left.  
Kurt watched as Blaine’s father harrumphed. "Do I not get a say? What is she doing here?"  
"No," Katarin replied bluntly and the two older vampires smirked at each other. "We will find out her reason when we let her tell us." She said pointedly and Dmitri rolled his eyes.  
Kurt leaned into Blaine and whispered against his neck. “I hope we have a marriage like theirs."  
Blaine grinned back. “We will. You are my best friend and my soul mate." He replied.  
"You know soul mate in every language translates as soul friend, right?" Kurt replied as the door opened again. Blaine nodded, his eyes wide and full of adoration.  
The butler walked back in and bowed. "Mrs Annalei Anderson, your highnesses." He said and left, revealing a beautiful young woman in a blue dress, her black hair falling past her shoulders and her wide blue eyes nervous and beseeching. She bowed and looked almost surprised at Blaine and Kurt then blushed and bowed her head. "Forgive me, it's been so long, you were so little. You've grown Blaine." She said awkwardly.  
Blaine smiled a little in response and waved her in. He gestured to Kurt and said. "This is my mate, Kurt." By way of greeting.  
"So why are you here Annalei?" Katarin asked.  
"I came on behalf of Cooper. He's...he's not doing well and when he heard of Blaine’s mating he did something he hasn't done in years."  
Blaine looked confused. "And what is that?"  
"He looked like he was going to live." She choked out and put her head in her hands to sob.  
All three Andersons gasped but Kurt was confused. "What do you mean live?"  
Blaine took his mate's hand and kissed the knuckles. "My love there is a reason vampires have clans, their power draws from each other. To have a mate brings and sustains our power but to our core we need family, the strength of unity makes sure that we live a full and happy immortality. Cooper broke away from us and he broke more than his familial bond. He broke his soul."  
"So he's dying?" Kurt asked.  
Dmitri nodded. " That is why I wanted him to live in one of our houses, it would keep him safer than his frivolous life of fame more so than the clan he runs does."  
"He misses you, he always has. He regretted what he did, especially to you, Blaine. He was overjoyed you'd found your mate but then he kept thinking about you and missing it all and now... I plead with you, not as your subject or coopers wife, but your daughter in law, please come and see him. He loves you and I cannot lose him." Annalei spoke up, her voice breaking with emotion as she talked about losing her husband.

They all looked at each other, Dmitri looking like he was torn, Katarin looking heartbroken and Blaine looking a little angry as Kurt observed.  
"He threw his crown at me, he-"  
"My heart," Kurt said placatingly. "Not long ago I nearly lost you. I would, and did, anything to keep you. Cooper did a horrible thing to you back then but no-one should be judged on their past. If you and I went to see him we could mend many of the bad feelings that you have for each other and I watched you break down. You need him."  
Blaine sighed and cupped Kurt’s cheek. “I thank fate for every second that you are my mate." He aid adoringly.  
"As I do you." Kurt replied softly.  
"So will you?" Annalei asked.  
Dmitri looked between the boys and her then held up his hand. "Kurt what do you think?"  
Kurt looked at him and shook his head. "I can't focus on her with all of the emotion," Blaine’s father blinked at him so Kurt defined. "I can't focus on one power at a time right now and you're all so emotional."  
"Ah. Let us take our leave. My one, son." Blaine's father said and the others stood.  
Blaine leant down and kissed Kurt’s cheek. "We'll be in the library." He said softly and glanced at his sister in law as he left.  
Annalei and Kurt looked at each other. "Why did...wait, are you like the count?" She said with awe in her voice.  
Kurt nodded. "I can read souls but I'm also an empath and an Amorsa so I'm kind of new to everything. I get overwhelmed."  
"You look like you're getting on well." She replied smiling.  
Kurt cocked his head to the side, regarding her as he read her. "It helps with a mate like Blaine and his family." He said.  
She nodded. "I wish cooper still had that with them, with Blaine. You were so eager for him to mend their bonds." She said contemplatively.  
"I know what it's like to lose a family member; I also know what it's like to be on the brink of death and to suddenly be something other than what you've always known yourself as." Kurt replied.  
"He just wants to see Blaine, to see his parents, even you." She said pleadingly.  
"Where is he now? Does he know you're here?"   
Annalei nodded, gulping on her tears. "I asked his wish. He wished to be forgiven. He's dying. I'm terrified... I'm terrified of going back too late, to going home to ashes. Please help, Kurt. Please."  
Kurt got up and hugged her. "It's okay," he whispered then steeped back to leave. "Sit down, please." He said and she hiccupped and nodded as he closed the door gently.  
Kurt almost laughed out loud at his someday in laws and mate when their heads snapped around to look at him as he walked into the library.  
"Is he...?" Blaine's mother asked, unable to even say the word 'dying'.  
Kurt nodded. "She's telling the truth." He replied and rested his head on his mate's shoulder as his strong arms wound around his waist.  
"Then we leave as soon as possible." Blaine said and his parents nodded.

The plane ride was mostly silent; Kurt was watching Blaine, the other vampire lost in his own world of brothers and loss. Kurt smiled gratefully as the attendant placed down two more bottles of blood. She smiled back and shot Blaine a confused, worried look before hurrying back to the back of the plane.   
"Drink up, honey," Kurt said and Blaine looked at him then the bottle, uncapping it and taking a long drink. "Mind taking me to where you were just then? Remembering your brother?" He asked.  
Blaine shook his head, swallowing before he spoke. "Yes and no. I was thinking about him but there's something I've been keeping from you and I'm afraid you'll be angry at me." He said and turned to look at Kurt, his eyes wide and fearful.  
Kurt was taken aback. He hasn't seen Blaine look so genuinely afraid before. Even when he was being attacked by his own powers he'd been confident, even when he'd cried which Kurt was sure was the other prince trying to manipulate him even if he wasn't fully aware of it. "I'm not going to abandon you Blaine. I thought we were going to be honest." He said, holding out his hand to his mate and revelling in the warm flood of love that rushed through him as his mate's hand slid into his.  
"We were," Blaine replied earnestly. "But I knew you'd stop me if you knew and I wanted to know. I meant to tell you but you've been working so hard and then this came up..." He trailed off, looking at Kurt expectantly.  
Kurt rolled his eyes. "Then tell me, silly."  
"I kind of, um, looked into your dad's mind. He started saying about your mom but as if he was going to tell me her powers or something." Blaine replied guiltily.  
Kurt's turned a little hard. "Oh?"  
"Kurt don't be angry." Blaine whined.  
Kurt sighed. He could understand. Blaine was used to being told what he wants and he wants to know everything about Kurt, including his mother. "I'm not, baby. What did you find out?"  
"She was an air-breaker. She could manipulate the weather and she was of the Sansone clan. They were originally from England and were powerful. Most of them were able to manipulate and control something. She was able to create force fields for protection. Powerful, though not as strong as you, she was also able to do something I want you to try. Her ability was amplified when she sang." Blaine said and gave him a 'look what I did' look.  
"Wow. Wait what do you mean they were? Aren't they able to anymore?"  
Blaine shook his head sadly. "Many were decimated during the war. Some went rogue, she fled."  
Kurt’s eyes widened. “She fled? Why?”  
Blaine sighed and slid closer, taking one of Kurt’s hands. “It’s not her fault and I can promise you it had nothing to do with her but remember that last war?” He waited for Kurt to nod slowly and sighed again. “It’s thought that the Sansone allied themselves with the Akashites and the Despoina and the rogues started the war, the ones who didn’t want to join in were given the choice to run. She ran. All the ones who were caught swore they never started the war or helped but one thing was true above anything else.”  
“What’s that?” Kurt asked as he watched a look of grief wash over Blaine’s face.  
“One of them killed my grandfather.” He gritted out and Kurt gasped. He’d known the Count’s eldest son, Blaine’s grandfather, had been killed in the war which had essentially ended it when, in grief for their fallen son and brother, the Draculesti who’d fought but held back using their powers as a way to end the war without force, they’d decimated the rogue vampires including the one who’d killed Valerian and released their powers, forcing every vampire to give the truth and binding those they saw fit to.  
“Oh Blaine.” Kurt whispered quietly. He knew the death had been hard on the Count and Dmitri and they’d obviously told Blaine a lot about him, as they would and knowing how Blaine was about family it must hurt him as much as his mother’s loss hurt him.  
Blaine gave him a watery smile and sniffed and sighed deeply, glancing back to where the attendant was out of sight then back to Kurt. “I’m so lucky to have you, Kurt. I have a best friend and someone who can share everything with me and love me unconditionally.”  
Kurt smiled at him and cupped his mate’s cheek, bringing him in for a kiss. “I always will be, Blaine. I love you and someday we’re going to get married and have a whole eternity together.”  
The seatbelt sign went on and they kissed once more before buckling back up, their hands joined between them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Procrastination leads to me starting other stories instead of updating this, whoops.  
> Warnings for blink and you miss it angst, and fluff.  
> I've been thinking but not sure about adding other characters from Glee into this, let me know if you'd like that, please.

A tall, hulking vampire stepped onto the plane when the door opened. He bowed to them and spoke in a deep voice. “Greetings your Highnesses. I hope your flight went well. I am Duarte and I am head of security for the duration of your trip. As no-one knows you are here we shouldn’t have many problems and the car is outside the plane, waiting for you. Are there any questions?”  
“We have security?” Kurt asked then rolled his eyes at himself as he realised what he’d said. Of course they would.  
“Indeed, your Highness. We are unseen and unheard but still there. You are royalty, the future of our race and must stay safe at all times.” Duarte said reverently, inclining his head as he spoke.  
“Kurt smirked. “No pressure then.” He quipped. Blaine burst out laughing and Duarte smiled.  
They got up and Kurt went over to Annalei who was blinking awake, having spent most of the flight asleep. “Annalei, we’re here.” Kurt whispered and she smiled, taking his offered hand.  
Duarte eyed her with curious interest as they walked down the steps to join Blaine and Rachel in the car.   
As they drove Kurt watched the Californian scenery roll by. He’d only been out of Ohio once and that was to compete in New York and he felt the buzz of excitement. Being here, what they might see, the reunion of Blaine and Cooper and the thought that this was just one of thousands of trips they’d take in their forever. It was thrilling.  
“Kurt look!” Rachel called out, her hand pressed against the window and a look of awe in her eyes. Kurt looked out and gasped. The sea was a sparkling sapphire blue, rolling in waves topped with white foam as the waves crested. Surfers were riding the waves, some crashing which made Rachel giggle. He’d never seen anything like it.   
“I see you’ve become captured by California, like your mate, your Highness.” Duarte intoned and Kurt looked at him.  
“You were there when Blaine was here before?”  
Duarte nods and his eyes flick to Blaine who is watching them happily then back to Kurt. “I have been with the royal family for over a century. My lineage dates back to the battlefields of Wallachia where your ancestors made their promises. Mine promised to guard them many years before they ever grew fangs.”  
Kurt stared at him in stunned silence for a few seconds, feeling a little winded and then smiled. “Then I’m honoured to have you protect me.”   
“The feeling is mutual, Highness.” Duarte replied.

Finally Cooper and Annalei’s house came into view and Kurt felt his mate’s nerves build, fear and worry choking him. He closed his eyes and sent a wave of calm over the other vampire and he felt the choking subside. He opened his eyes and met Blaine’s grateful ones.  
The car stopped and they climbed out, Annalei lead them up the path and opened the front door. Immediately a short, thin man ushered them inside and they walked into the solarium.  
“How is he?” Annalei asked.  
“His Lordship is sleeping. He will be happy to see all of you. Your Ladyship, your Highnesses.” The man said and walked away after bowing.  
“His Lordship?” Kurt echoed and Annalei shrugged at him.  
“Ever since we came here that’s how they referred to us.”  
Kurt nodded and they walked towards a chaise facing the sunlight streaming through the window that Cooper was lying on.  
“Still a Prince.” Blaine mumbled and Kurt squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
“Cooper?” Annalei called out and the man lying down immediately sprang up, his eyes wide and confused. Kurt could see the similarities and differences to Blaine more than he had in the picture and it made him smile.  
“Annalei? What’s going on?” He asked as his eyes travelled over the other people, zeroing in on Blaine who stared back.  
“I brought Blaine to see you, love. This is his mate Kurt and their friend Rachel.” Annalei replied.  
Cooper’s back stiffened and his chin rose in the way Blaine’s did when he heard something he didn’t want to hear. “I don’t want them here. Get out.”  
Kurt leaned towards Blaine and whispered. “He’s lying.”   
Blaine looked at him smiling and Cooper looked at him startled. Kurt smirked as Cooper’s voice whispered in his mind. “You can read me?”  
Kurt nodded and turned to his mate. “I think we’d better leave you and your brother to talk. I’m sure Annalei would love to give us a tour.”  
“Of course I would.” Annalei said excitedly, she didn’t have many visitors and she felt a bond with Kurt like no-one before apart from Cooper.  
Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine’s cheek, pushing him lightly towards Cooper. He hooked his arm around Rachel’s and the three walked out of the room. Kurt glanced back as they walked through the doorway and saw Blaine tentatively reach out towards his brother.  
“Do you think they’ll talk?” Rachel asked and Kurt glanced at her before turning back again.  
“Oh I think they’ll have no problem.”

“Cooper?” Blaine asked, his voice breaking. His brother looked nothing like he once had. The Cooper in his mind was tall, built, and good-looking like their father with thick, wavy brown hair and clear, dark blue eyes. The man in front of him looked sick. His skin was pallid, his hair too dark and lank, his eyes were darker too and he was thin.  
“You’re really here,” Cooper whispered and cross the gap between them, enveloping his brother in a bone-crushing hug and sobbed into the boy’s hair. “I’ve missed you baby brother.”  
“I’ve missed you too.” Blaine hiccupped and they separated but they held onto each other’s arms.  
“You’ve grown up well, squirt. Look at you. You’ve been working out, strong jaw, still short though.”  
“Hey,” Blaine protested, laughing. “Hotter than you.”  
“Right now,” Cooper said and Blaine rolled his eyes. “So, tell me about your life. Tell me about that boy of yours.”  
Blaine grinned and sat down with his brother, feeling the bond mend itself, excited to talk to the man he missed and talk like they always had.  
“What can you feel?” Rachel whispered.  
“They’re talking. Actually I think they’re gossiping.” Kurt said and they laughed.  
“So what’s the plan, you’re not coming all this way to just visit, are you? You didn’t share many details with me but isn’t he going to get sick again if you guys leave?” Rachel asked.  
Kurt shook his head and replied. “No. The whole point was to get them to sort everything out and bring Cooper and Annalei back but we’re going to be here for a few days while Cooper and Annalei pack up and to have some fun before Blaine and I go back and you go off to New York.”  
“Awesome!” Rachel whooped and the three of them laughed happily.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters aren't going to be happy, well apart from the first bit of this one. Please be warned this is going to deal with some very Dark!Blaine stuff, inspired by the last episode of Glee and me watching Interview with the Vampire just before going to see Carrie.
> 
> If you don't want to read it SKIP OVER. DO NOT READ.
> 
> Warnings: Angst, drug use (forced), Hurt/comfort, graphic sexual and physical abuse, sexual attack, ptsd, murder, character death (no major characters, evil people only), uhh anything else I can throw in there.
> 
> Oh and what Cooper says in Italian is little heir.

Vampires are, at essence, vicious killers. They need their clan and their mate to make them productive members of society but it is the truth that they are still the things of childhood nightmares and a rogue vampire is an unstoppable force. Vampires are slaves to their emotions and none more so than the Blood Princes, the Royal House of the Drăculești. Born of Royal and war-darkened blood they are warriors, cunning and ruthless. They are all powerful and another reason why some would eradicate vampires completely; a feat never successfully undertaken. A Drăculești threatened is a vicious behemoth and threatening one’s mate is as good as committing suicide.

Kurt had never felt so light in his life. California was beautiful, Cooper was hilarious and fun to be around, Annalei was a great compliment to him and was becoming a great friend and he and Rachel were getting into everything they could, even if it made Blaine roll his eyes and more than once Duarte had sat them down and warned them not everyone was so friendly and happy powerful vampires like them were running around. He and Blaine were having fun, enjoying their time together and bonding with Cooper, even if his mate did get a little intense at times and Kurt noticed a slight change in his behaviour, he guessed it was being around Cooper but so far from his home and the rest of the family, it didn’t matter to him if it didn’t hurt anyone.  
Cooper and Annalei showed them around LA. They took in shows, learned how to surf and spent time with their clan. Cooper turned out to be a great friend and they spent time together bonding and sharing stories of Blaine when he was younger.  
Blaine caught his hand as he walked down the hallway on their third day there and tugged him with him out of the house, down across the cooling sand to the little boardwalk over the ocean behind Cooper and Annalei’s house. The sun was setting, painting the sky gold, purple, red and blue and his vampire eyes watered at the sight that would have rendered him breathless with human eyes, but it was so much more with his clearer view.  
They stopped at the end and Blaine turned around, his golden eyes sparking with happiness and love, lit up by the setting sun.  
“Blaine?” Kurt asked, feeling his love’s nerves and his breath hitching with anticipation.  
Blaine stepped forward and placed his finger against his lips, shushing him gently then chased the finger with his lips after he removed it, kissing him slowly and sweetly. They parted and Blaine sank to one knee, looking up at him with adoration. “Kurt, you are my everything. I’ve been blessed by fate with a soul mate loving, caring, so open-hearted, so eager to be every part of my life and love my family. You’ve brought me happiness and brought my brother back to my family, saving him and loving him. You’re my best friend, my mate, the man of my dreams and the man I can’t wait to sound forever with. So, Kurt, my love, my mate, my soul, my heart. Will you marry me?”  
Kurt stared at him as he brought out a box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a sparkling platinum ring dusted in tiny diamonds, sapphires, rubies and emeralds. His tears spilled over and for a fraction of a second Blaine looked scared but Kurt nodded quickly, forcing himself to speak through his choked up throat. “Yes. Yes, I will.”  
A grin spread wide over Blaine’s face and he stood to kiss Kurt deeply then slid the ring onto his finger, a perfect fit. Kurt held it up to the fading light, watching it shine before he heard whoops and looked away to see Cooper, Annalei and Rachel running down the beach at them. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, unspoken mischief passing between them and they bolted back up the boardwalk and across the beach, away from the others.  
They all spent the next hour chasing each other around, cool sand under their feet and laughter in the air.

The days passed and Kurt watched Blaine change into someone he wasn’t sure of half the time. Sometimes he’d be the same loving boy he was then there’d be a spark of intensity and Blaine would change. Sometimes he’d be angry, sometimes passionate, sometimes overly happy; sometimes sadness would creep through him and leave them both gasping for air.  
He didn’t question it, just rolled with it; assuming that the separation from his parents that everyone had mentioned was hard on Blaine and making him act out. He never questioned it, or saw the shadow that slipped into the kitchen and the darkness that swirled into his mate’s blood.  
Cooper watched his brother from the doorway as he and Rachel talked over Rachel’s plans for college and Broadway. Blaine was making grander and grander gestures, drawing fond glances from Kurt who was reading on the window seat but Cooper was worried. “Duarte.” He called softly and the other vampire was by his side in a second.  
“My liege?”  
“Check out our blood supplies and keep an eye on them and our trio there, would you?” Cooper asked, not taking his eyes off of his brother.  
Duarte tilted his head minutely. “What are your thoughts?”  
Cooper sighed and looked at the guard. “I am just worried about our piccolo erede.”  
Duarte bowed his head and replied. “Leave it with me.”  
Rachel giggled loudly and Cooper smiled and walked into the room. “What are you three hellions up to?” He said jokingly and earned an eye roll from Blaine.  
“We’re going to a club.” Rachel said, bouncing on her toes and clapping her hands.  
“A club?” Cooper said doubtfully.  
Blaine nodded. “Yes. We want to go out dancing and we haven’t seen much of the nightlife. Any recommendations?” He asked, his voice decisive and dark.  
Cooper nodded slowly. If they were going out he could at least make sure they were safe and knowing his brother and the way he was speaking, he couldn’t talk them out of it. “I’d suggest Club Rain. It’s for the under 21’s and it’s a fun place.”  
“Ooh let’s go there.” Rachel said, turning to Blaine who nodded.  
“Kurt?” Cooper called. Kurt looked over at him, questioningly. “Can I have a word?”  
Kurt nodded and got up to walk over, kissing Blaine’s cheek on the way. The black-haired vampire watched Kurt the whole time and his intense stare scared Cooper slightly. When they were out of the room and out of Blaine’s hearing range Kurt turned to him. “What do you need, Cooper?”  
Cooper sighed. “Do you really want to do out clubbing?”  
Kurt nodded, glancing back towards the room. “Yes, I do. I’ve never been to one and I don’t know if I’ll ever go to one again. It would be nice to. Plus, Rachel and Blaine want to go.”  
Cooper leant against the wall and rubbed a hand over his face before he spoke. “Ok. You guys want to go and I can’t stop you but I know you see how Blaine’s been as much as I do and I want you guys to be safe. Please, please just keep yourself and them safe, follow anything Duarte or any of the other guards say and keep an eye on him,” Kurt nodded and started to leave but Cooper grabbed his arm. “And stay safe yourself.”  
“Ok.” Kurt whispered and walked away.

Cooper had never seen Duarte scared and he was pretty sure no-one else had before. “Duarte, what is it?”  
“Where’s the Prince?” He asked, his voice pitching with panic.  
“He’s about to leave with Kurt and Rachel, what is it?” Cooper asked, following Duarte as the man strode down the corridor.  
“But where is he?”  
“The kitchen.” Cooper said and had to break into a run as the hulking vampire’s eyes widened with horror and he bolted through the corridors to the kitchen.  
They got to the doorway and Duarte almost flung himself through it. The Prince was standing there, a bottle of blood raised to his lips. “No, don’t!” He shouted reaching out to stop him but it was too late. Blaine gulped down the last of the blood, gave them a strange look and was gone before they could blink.  
“What has gotten into you Duarte?” Cooper asked, grabbing the man as he slumped against the doorframe.  
“You asked me to check the blood supplies your Highness,” He gasped out. “The others are clean but the ones earmarked for Prince Blaine, they were wrong.”  
“What?” Cooper shrieked.  
“He’s being drugged.” Duarte replied and the two vampires ran out of the door, hoping to catch the three teens before something bad happened.  
“Tell me about this drug.” Cooper demanded as he drove out to the club Kurt, Blaine and Rachel were going to.  
“It’s a very dangerous drug. It was meant to increase fitness in humans before they banned it. In vampires it can cause erratic behaviour, wild mood swings-“  
“So it’s turned my brother hormonal, lovely.” Cooper gritted out.  
Duarte shook his head. “It’s more then that your Highness.”  
Cooper glanced at him. “Then what?” He asked.  
“Prince Blaine has been changing, we’ve all seen it but with enough of it in his system he forgets who he is and who we are and what he cares about.”  
“So you’re saying?”  
“Having the chance, Prince Blaine would kill us all without a care.”

The music was pounding through his veins, the lights flashing even behind his eyelids, changing colours with the beat. The pressure of Blaine behind him, his strong arms wrapped around his waist and them moving as one to the beat sent sparks rushing through him, making him dizzy. They’d lost Rachel in the crowd a while ago but he’d seen a guard following her so wasn’t too worried. Right now all he could feel was Blaine against him, his lips drifting over his neck making him feel like he was flying. Until he needed to pee, of course. “Blaine,” He called and the other vampire just hummed against his neck. “Blaine I need to go pee.”  
Blaine chuckled and span him around so they were front to front. “Ok my Prince, you go pee. I’ll be right here when you come back.”  
“I won’t be long.” Kurt replied and they kissed for a second then Kurt went off in the direction of the toilets.  
The door slammed open and Kurt sighed. He couldn’t exactly ask for clean bathrooms at a club but the smell was disgusting. He held his breath and walked over to one of the stalls, quickly locking it and peeing, not wanting to use the urinal and someone seeing him pee made him shudder. He finished up and went out to wash his hands. As he was rinsing the door opened and a tall blond vampire walked in. He looked back at the sink as the other vampire checked him out before the man staggered over to the urinal to pee. The stench worsened and Kurt crinkled his nose. He dried off and was about to walk out when the vampire walked over to the sink and spoke.  
“Hey, haven’t seen you around before. New around here?”  
Kurt nearly rolled his eyes. Oh my gosh such a cheesy line. He looked at the blond and smiled politely. “Yeah, just on a vacation.” He gripped the door handle and was about to leave but as the vampire spoke again his politeness kicked in.  
“Oh yeah? From where?”  
“Ohio.”  
The vampire shook his hands, sending droplets everywhere. “Oh yeah? That’s where the royal family are living right now I heard.”  
Kurt nodded, glancing to the side. “So I hear.”  
“Ever seen any of them?”  
Kurt almost smirked, thinking. ‘Yeah I just had one kissing my neck, wanna meet him and his overprotectiveness?’ “I have to get back.” He replied, knowing Blaine would come looking for him soon and was slightly worried; in his state he could do anything.  
The blond vampire didn’t seem deterred and strode over, placing his hand on the door. “Hey, we’re just chatting. Why don’t we go into one of those stalls? Make it something more?”  
Kurt bristled and replied coolly. “I don’t think so. I have a fiancé.”  
The vampire shrugged. “So? He never has to know.”  
“No.” Kurt said and wrenched the door open but didn’t throw the other vampire off balance. He walked along the wall, hoping to either get to the doorway and get a better vantage point for him to find either Blaine or Rachel or get some signal on his phone. The vampire followed him, however and didn’t want to give up.  
“Come on dude, just a little fun.”  
“No, get away from me.” Kurt replied icily, trying to look for his mate and get away from tall, blond and stupid at the same time.  
The other vampire’s eyes turned hard. “Ok, I’ve had enough games, come on.” He grabbed Kurt’s arm and hand a hand over his moth before he could call out, dragging him out of the club and into the dark street. Kurt tried to push him off but the other vampire was stronger and Kurt felt weak, probably one of his powers. He was dragged into the alleyway and pushed against the wall. The vampire took his hand off of his mouth and raised his fist. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Kurt said lowly.  
The other vampire snorted. “Oh? Because you’re going to beat me off?”  
Kurt shook his head. “Not me.” He glanced over the other vampire’s shoulder and almost gasped. He’d felt his mate’s presence but the man who stood on the other side of his would-be attacker was someone Kurt had never seen before. It was Blaine but not a Blaine Kurt had ever seen. His eyes were jet black, his skin cracked and darker than usual and he looked like he was on fire, his fury coming off him in waves.  
“Me.” Blaine growled and launched forward, grabbing the other man by the neck and wrenching him off, a loud crack punched through the air as the blond was thrown across the alleyway. He got back up and roared but Blaine was faster and barrelled through him.  
“Blaine that’s enough!” Kurt shouted and took a step backwards, his hand flying to his mouth as he looked at the blond vampire. He was missing part of the right side of his torso but he carried on coming and Blaine prepared to attack again. An arm flew through the air and Kurt bolted out of the alley.  
A car screeched to a stop beside him and he almost cried with relief. Cooper and Duarte were inside with Rachel and her guard in the backseats. “Where’s Blaine?” Cooper asked and Kurt pointed back to the alley where a scream pierced the air.  
“Someone tried to attack me and Blaine’s killing him!” He screamed.  
Cooper’s eyes widened and he got out. “Kurt get in. Duarte drive them back to the house and don’t let anyone in or out, got me?”  
“Perfectly.” Duarte intoned.  
“Cooper you can’t, he might kill you too.” Kurt cried out and Cooper pushed him into the seat he’d vacated.  
“I’ll be fine. Go.”

“What’s happening to him?” Kurt asked as they sped down the streets. He was shaking; the images of the man with blood and body bits on the floor wouldn’t leave his mind.  
“He’s been drugged. Someone was spiking his blood supply.” Duarte replied.  
Kurt closed his eyes and tears rolled down his cheeks. Suddenly the car stopped and Duarte put his hand on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt looked at him and the other vampire spoke, his voice shaking slightly.  
“Kurt? When Cooper and I left the lights were all off.” He said and Kurt opened his eyes. The house before them was lit up, every room blazing with light.  
“Is Annalei home?” Rachel asked from the backseat.  
Duarte shook his head. “No. She’s sleeping at her mother’s. For protection.”  
“And she couldn’t have come home?” Kurt asked.  
Duarte shook his head again. “It’s not her inside.”  
Kurt looked over at the house and sighed, looking at his hands as he flexed them. “Maybe I can calm him down.”  
“Kurt you can’t go in there!” Rachel cried.  
“Rachel he needs me,” Kurt replied and got out before anyone could stop him. The front door opened and a figure stood in the doorway. Kurt walked up the steps, praying for it to be Cooper or his wife but as he got closer he saw the unmistakable stature of his fiancé and his scent. “Blaine?”

“Hi honey,” Blaine replied, growling. “I missed you.”  
“Blaine,” Kurt breathed, shutting the door behind him. He took a tentative step forward, his hands raised in defence. “Thank you for saving me but you need to calm down. You’ve been drugged. This isn’t you.”  
“Funny. I feel fine.” Blaine growled back and Kurt felt the calming waves he was trying to send to Blaine get shoved back into his own body, stunning him. Blaine grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the hallway to the bedroom they were using.  
“Blaine wait. What are you doing?” Kurt asked, fear setting into him. Blaine didn’t answer, just dragged him in, shutting the door and slammed Kurt back up against it. The drugged vampire kissed him deeply, cutting his lip and tongue with his teeth, then turned him to face the door before Kurt could do anything. “Blaine stop, this isn’t you!” Kurt shrieked and almost screamed when his pants and boxers were unceremoniously ripped off.   
“I’ll do what I want to you. You’re mine.” Blaine growled and stepped away. Kurt took the chance to try to get away but Blaine’s powers were holding him in place and he leant his forehead against the wood, tears slipping down his cheeks.  
“Please Blaine.” He whimpered then screamed when he felt Blaine come back and two fingers slam into his hole, ripping skin, violating him and he remembered weeks ago when Blaine did this lovingly, them joking around but now everything had turned into a horrible nightmare. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as the fingers slammed into him over and over then gasped as they ripped out of him. He tried to speak again but just screamed as he was thrown onto the bed. Blaine climbed on top of him, his pants open. Kurt tried to push his powers out again to stop or at least calm the terrifying vestige of his mate but Blaine pressed him into the mattress in retaliation, licking his neck. “Please Blaine, stop this,” Kurt whimpered again and Blaine sank his teeth him, his cock pressing determinedly at Kurt’s hole. Kurt sobbed then gathered his thoughts, realising giving in could be the thing to save him. He touched Blaine’s cheek and waited for him to let go. Blaine finally detached himself from Kurt’s neck and looked at him. His eyes were still black and glassed over, the terrifying eyes of a killer but Kurt hoped his mate, the sweet boy who talked of wolves’ howls and called him beautiful the night they met was still in there somewhere. “I love you Blaine. I forgive you.”  
Blaine blinked and Kurt held his breath but a wide, savage grin spread across his mate’s face and Kurt closed his eyes as he felt the growl rumble against his chest. “Good.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with the aftermath.
> 
> Warnings for blood, death, murder, angst, hurt/comfort, attack, talk of attack, ptsd, graphic scenes
> 
> DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ.

The ride to the hospital was silent. Rachel was white and completely silent for the first time since Cooper had met her and he couldn’t blame her. The screams haunted him too.

He looked over at Duarte who was driving and studiously looking forward, his eyes not straying to any of them, the steering wheel cracking slightly where he held it. Annalei’s head was resting against his shoulder and as he looked a few tears rolled down her tanned cheeks.

They walked into the hospital, up to the floor Blaine and Kurt were in and the private rooms. Cooper saw the shimmer of the force field and braced himself before he stepped through. When he did he wanted to burst out crying. Screams and howls assaulted his ears and his heart broke. His mother and father were standing outside of the door on one side of the corridor but looking at the other door.

“My son.” Dmitri said and enveloped Cooper in his arms as the man walked over.

“Papa.” He sobbed and felt his mother wrap her arms around him too.

“I am sad that this is to be our meeting place for our reunion.” Dimitri said in a sombre tone but Katarin shook her head.

“We are not all here. When we are, that is to be our reunion. This, is not.”

“Ever the sensible word.” Dmitri choked out, his eyes filling with tears as another scream emanated out of the room.

“Is he not better? I thought they were flushing the tainted blood out of his system.” Cooper asked, stepping over to his brother’s room and watching the young man wrenching against the restraints. He’d probably have ripped through them by now if both his parents and the Count hadn’t reinforced them with their personal magic. He’d seen the old man earlier; his great grandfather just placed his hand on his shoulder and sighed before he left.

Katarin shook her head. “He cannot take any of the blood they are trying to give him. He either throws it up or the bag splits open before it can be hooked up.”

“Why?” Cooper asked.

“I do not know, my son.” Katarin replied sadly.

Cooper sighed and walked over to Kurt’s door. “How is he?”

“He won’t speak. I placed another shield around the room so Blaine’s screams wouldn’t reach him but I think he still feels them.”

Cooper looked into the room. Kurt was sitting on the bed, his knees up to his chest and his chin resting on them, staring out of the window. The sheets had obviously been changed since the night before. He hadn’t envied the guards, or Duarte, who’d managed to get into the room. There was blood everywhere, Blaine had ripped his own skin as well as Kurt’s and it had taken all eight of them to hold the boy down while Duarte picked the unconscious Kurt up and ran him to the hospital. He’d been at the hospital and watched the sheets slowly turn red. The drops on the floor had been cleaned too and he closed his eyes to wipe those memories before he looked at his parents. “I’m going to talk to him.”

 

Kurt didn’t move or even acknowledge the door opening and Cooper bit back a sigh. He couldn’t believe the drastic difference one night was from another. Two nights ago they’d be joyous, sharing in the love and taking in the dazzling ring Blaine had given to Kurt and about an hour later when they’d calmed down enough, Blaine had gotten the matching one for Kurt to slip onto his finger. The next night the world had burned. “Kurt?” He called out softly.

The other vampire sighed and slowly turned his head. Cooper sat down the edge of the bed and for a few seconds they just stared at each other. “How is he?” Kurt finally asked and Cooper’s lips parted, surprised. Kurt smiled wryly and spoke again. “Everyone expects me to be angry, to be upset, and to be scared of him and sure, I guess I am upset. I’m angry and scared too but not at him. I’m scared of whoever did this. I’m angry at them. Someone drugged my fiancé. My beautiful, sweet, loving, ridiculous, goofy mate and I let him do what he did. Do you know why?”

“No.” Cooper whispered but he had an inkling. It was the same reason he’d walked into that alleyway, why he’d let Blaine throw him across it and had followed him when he’d raced back to the house, even if he couldn’t get inside.

“Because I love him, Cooper. I love the amazing, sweet, adorable, charming, strong, adoring man who’s fiercely loyal to his family, has given himself and his world to me and the man who held me down last night was still my mate. Deep inside. The thing that made him do that wasn’t him but the remnants of him last night, said good when I forgave him.”

Cooper’s eyes widened. “He said good?”

Kurt nodded. “I think it was ‘thank you’ in drugged to hell talk. I’m going to ask you again. How is he?”

Cooper sighed. “He’s not good. My mother put a shield around the room so you can’t hear him. He’s screaming and roaring constantly, trying to get through the restraints. He won’t”

“Why?” Kurt asked, his eyes wide.

“He’s still drugged up. He won’t take the blood they try to give him and I don’t think they can or want to get close to him while that blood’s still in there.” The older vampire replied.

Kurt’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “So they’re letting him die?”

“No, they’re not letting him. I don’t know what’s going to happen.” Cooper said, wiping away the sudden tears that came at the image of Blaine wrenching his strong arms trying to break the restraints and wiped it. He’d have a lot to wipe before this nightmare was through.

“I need my fiancé back.” Kurt said, his voice strong.

“Still marrying him?” Cooper replied flippantly.

Kurt nodded. “Of course I am. I’ve sat here all night trying to work all of this out. I’ve tried to be angry but it kept coming back to him being drugged. I’ve tried to be scared but I just want to be with him. I’ve tried to find a reason why I wouldn’t marry him but my soul cried out for him. I get that there are people like this around, people who are out to hurt our family, out to hurt him and we got sloppy, all of us because whoever did this was in your house, close enough to bring down a generation of the royal family but I can’t blame him for that.”

Cooper nodded and wrapped his arms around the other blue-eyed vampire, sitting there for a few seconds until Kurt wrapped his arms around him. His parents outside watching over them.

 

The hospital was quiet. He pushed out his powers and felt nothing in the hallway. He got up slowly. His wounds had healed but after a day and a half in bed he was a little wobbly on his feet. The door opened easily and he checked the hallway, nothing. He reached out a hand to the shimmer in front of him and it bent around his hand. He walked through and was immediately hit with the sound of a long, pain-filled scream. Tears sprang to his eyes but he didn’t flee back into the room like his body wanted to. He walked across the hallway and pressed his hand against the door. He could feel his mate’s powers pressing, buzzing along all four walls, ceiling and floor but they weren’t pushing him back. “Blaine,” He whispered and another howl met his ears. He sighed and pressed his powers out. This time Blaine’s powers shrank back, accepting him as the more powerful mate for the time being while Blaine’s mind was incapacitated. He opened the door and walked in, shutting the door and pressing up against it. Blaine was in bed wearing white pants and shirt, contrasting with his dark, cracked skin. His arms bulged, wrestling against the ties holding his wrists and ankles to the bed and his head whipped back and forth, his eyes still black as that dark night. “Oh my poor baby,” Kurt whispered and Blaine’s head whipped around to stare at him, slumping down on the bed. His powers slowly pushed Blaine’s back in and he sat down on the bed. He reached out and stroked his mate’s hair quietly singing Who Are You by Carrie Underwood. Blaine’s screams settled down to whimpers and Kurt leaned down, remembering how he’d brought Blaine and himself back from the brink and hoping it would work a second time. “I’m going to take care of you now.” He whispered and sank his fangs into Blaine’s neck, sucking the infected blood out.

 

Cooper walked down the hallway with his parents and the coffee cup he was holding fell to the floor at the sight of Kurt’s door open and silence from the rooms.

He opened Blaine’s door in time to see Kurt vomit, blood pouring out of his mouth onto the floor before he was pushed backwards and the door slammed shut.

“What the hell was that?” He shouted and his father shook his head, smiling wryly.

“Typical Kurt would know just what to do, again.”

“What do you mean?” Cooper asked, getting up from the floor.

“He’s done this before. Blaine’s powers were hurting him before and Kurt healed him. I think they’ll be ok now.” Katarin said and guided her son and husband back down the corridor, looking back briefly to see in her mind’s eye her boy drinking his mate’s clean blood and settling back against the bed, his eyes clear and golden again.

 

“Do you know why you’re here?” Cooper demanded, pacing across the floor in front of three of his clan members.

“No, sire.” The middle one, Kolin answered.

“You’re lying,” Cooper growled and the three men looked at each other warily. “One of you or all of you drugged my brother, your Prince. Why?” The man looked at each other again and Cooper’s eyes flashed red as he roared. “Why?”

“We’re not-“ The one nearest the door – Scott – started but shut his mouth when the other two hissed at him.

“You’re not, what?” Cooper growled.

Kolin smirked. “What are you going to do to us? You’re not of any strength, your highness,” He said mockingly. “You let us into your house and let us poison your brother because you were too busy dying.”

Cooper’s eyes widened and his eyes flashed fire before he smirked too. “You’re right. I’m not at full strength. I’ve been unaware of any treachery because I’ve been dying and then wrapped up in reuniting with my baby brother, a man who, just so you know, is still alive. Sorry. Now, you ask what I’m going to do. I’m not doing anything.”

“But you’re alone, you’re weak.” Kolin said, apparently unable to keep from digging himself a deeper grave, even when the other two were glaring at him.

Cooper smiled and sat on one of the desks facing them. “Oh, that’s where you’re wrong. You are aware that threatening, much less trying to kill a member of the Royal House of the Drăculești is punishable by death? As is harming a member of the Royal House of the Dănești, which you did by association?” He asked evenly.

The three gaped and stuttered then the one who hadn’t spoken yet - Tim - replied. “I…I. Yes your Highness.”

Cooper stood up to his full height, his blue eyes hard. “Kolin, Scott, Tim. You are hereby charged with the attempted murder of High Prince Blaine Diavolo Anderson of the Royal House of the Drăculești, the grievous bodily harm and mental abuse of High Prince Kurt Dan Amorsa of the Royal House of the Dănești and acts of violence of mental harm against the aforementioned High Prince Blaine Diavolo Anderson and High Prince Kurt Dan Amorsa as well as Prince Cooper Radu Anderson, Lady Rachel Berry and Duarte Felicis. How do you plead?”

“Not guilty!” Kolin shouted and the other two stared him, horrified.

Cooper shrugged and asked. “Any last things to say?”

“We’re not one of you,” Scott said and bowed his head under Cooper’s hard glare. “We are Despoina. We wanted to kill the Princes. We also sent the vampire who attacked Prince Kurt.”

“You dare speak his name,” Cooper hissed, his eyes red then he blinked, they were blue again and he smiled. “Ok,” the three looked at each other then froze as he spoke again. “Daddy, kill them.”

The three vampires’ eyes and jaws opened as the men they knew as His Supreme Highness Dark Prince Dmitri Vlad Anderson and His Absolute Highness Vlad Tepes Dracul swept into the room, their eyes black and their fangs bared.

At the hospital Katarin heard her eldest son’s voice in her mind telling her the deed was done and she closed her eyes, combing her fingers through her little boy’s black curls, feeling the calm waves still radiating off of her newest son as he lay against her boy’s side, head pillowed on his chest. She finally drew the shields around the room back in and whispered against her boy’s forehead. “Este de peste acum. Dormi copilul meu frumos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words at the end are 'It is over now. Sleep my beautiful baby.' in Romanian


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not many warnings for this one, it's a bridge to cross mainly. Some hurt/comfort.

Blaine’s parents took Kurt and Blaine back with them to Ohio with Cooper and Annalei arriving two days later. Kurt greeted them at the door and he and Cooper hugged tightly.  
“How’s he doing?” Cooper asked. He knew his brother and knew this would be hard on him.  
Kurt smirked at the role-reversal, remembering him asking Cooper the same thing days ago and shook his head. “He’s ok physically but mentally he’s having a hard time trying to reconcile who he is with what he did. He keeps staring at me and sometimes just bursts into tears and won’t touch me or won’t stop. I was wondering if you could wipe his memories, and mine.”  
“Are you sure? Wiping them might be harder in the end. He’ll know something terrible happened but not what.” Cooper asked.  
“I was thinking you could leave enough or change them enough to help him understand what happened but the actual act…” Kurt trailed off, looking up at his soon to be brother in law beseechingly.  
“Kurt I know what happened was terrible but you two do understand the drug made him do that, right?” Cooper questioned, worried.  
Kurt looked away then looked back, his eyes wet. “He-he thinks somewhere inside he’s evil.”  
“Do you?”  
Kurt shook his head. “No but I’m the one that he did it to and I watched him kill that guy. Coop I just want to forget that Blaine, that black-eyed beast and see my Blaine again when I look at him.”  
Cooper sighed and looked at Annalei who shrugged sympathetically. “Ok, we’ll talk to Blaine and see about wiping yours.”  
“Thank you Coop.” Kurt replied and smiled a little.

“The wedding plans of Prince Blaine and Prince Kurt have been put on hold after the brutal attack on the young Princes. Not much is known of the attack but it is thought that members of the previously thought destroyed Despoina clan whom, our viewers will remember were largely responsible for the Third Vampire War, were to blame for the attack. Nothing has been announced by the royal family but our sources say that they are preparing to deal with them and anyone who would do their family, or any others, harm.”  
The TV switched off and Cooper turned to his father. “Who told them that?”  
Dmitri sighed and rubbed his temple. “Who do you think? The press wanted to know why the Princes had engagement rings on and the announcement went out. One of our agents works at that news channel. Well done with the wiping and replacing by the way. I am glad to know you are healing.” Dmitri smiled at his son, happy to finally have all of his family home.  
Cooper smiled back and walked over, wrapping his arms around his father when he opened his arms to him. He’d missed this. He never should have left but the past was pointless worrying over now. That thought had him opening his eyes and gently letting go of his father. “Father I need to ask your opinion. Kurt asked me to erase and change his and Blaine’s memories of the attack but I wanted to ask you your thoughts first.”  
Dmitri looked at him, considering before he spoke. “I believe caution is the best way to go through with this. Your brother is a sensitive boy, intensified by young Kurt. They are both strong and fragile in equal parts but in this something was placed on them that never should have been and is out of their comprehension. To Blaine harm is an extreme and not something to be shown to his beloved. Choose wisely the things you change, my boy. They cannot be changed back.” Dmitri replied and Cooper wondered if his father was not only talking about memories, but life.

Dmitri walked into the family room and smiled at the sight of his son and soon-to-be son in law sitting on the couch, cuddled up together and admiring their rings. They were kissing every few seconds and nuzzling, with Blaine kissing his mate’s neck every other.  
The darkness was gathering and Dmitri closed his eyes, hoping for an answer to all the questions that plagued his mind. “Son, there is something I haven’t been telling you.” He addressed his youngest, thinking about the meeting he’d just had with his grandfather and uncle.  
“What is it?” Blaine asked distractedly.  
“First you have to understand, with recent happenings and you travelling to bring Cooper back I didn’t want to burden you or Kurt, you have to forgive me.”  
Blaine finally looked up from Kurt who was looking at Blaine’s father too. “What is it father? You’re scaring me.” He asked.  
Dmitri sighed. “As you know, your attackers were Despoina. They still believe they are nothing to do with us or our society and feel they are above us and look for anything they can do to weaken us. I have been getting reports that since Kurt came into public knowledge that they have been gathering supporters and now with Cooper back at home they’ve taken it as a battle-cry.”  
“A WHAT?” Blaine yelled, both boys standing.  
“Blaine we must be prepared for war.” Dmitri stated.  
Blaine shook his head. “No. I promised Kurt the last war would be our last.” He said, taking Kurt’s hand in his and remembering their conversation all that time ago.  
The taller vampire glared at his son, astonished. “Blaine you cannot possibly promise him that.”  
“I will not be the cause of war within our race, father.” Blaine replied hotly.  
Dmitri regarded his son, wondering what Blaine’s quick mind had thought up. “What do you suggest?”  
“We need to inform the Council, all clans; leaders need to gather their people and the humans need to keep themselves safe. I suggest calling out the Despoina, between us, our house and Kurt’s we should be able to find them all. We will go to them and if there is to be a fight we’ll fight but this won’t be a war, this will be a battle, a warning, a statement.” Blaine declared.  
“You will be a great ruler, my son.” Dmitri said, addressing both boys and smiling.  
Blaine smiled back furtively. “I take after my father.”  
“Do you still want me to wipe your memories?” Cooper asked from the doorway, previously unnoticed, he’d walked in a few minutes ago after his father.  
Blaine sighed and shook his head, rubbing his thumb over Kurt’s hand and looking at him sadly. “No, leave them; I’ll need them to remind me why this is happening.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. I tried to cut it into two chapters but I didn't like how I cut it so here it is as one. It deals with a lot of stuff. Some issues will be resolved, some evil people will be taken care of and someone will be found.
> 
> Warnings: Hurt/comfort, talk of trauma, mentions of rape (it's said as a word twice, not doing that one again), angst, fluff.
> 
> A while back I asked if I should add in any more Glee characters. I probably won't but something nagged at me and I just want to say in my world, people we love haven't died (hinty hint)
> 
> Enjoy!

The Council convenes and Kurt suddenly finds their home filled with men; Blaine’s uncles. All tall with varying degrees of likeness to the Count, Dmitri and Blaine himself with dark hair, dark eyes and handsome good looks. In fact, Blaine is almost the odd one out. Most of his family resembles the Count, with straight hair, lightly tanned skin, angular features and straight eyebrows, so Kurt can see how Blaine who is all softness as much as hard, short, darker skin and curly, unruly hair might be the poster child for the future of the clan. He is, as much Countess Mina’s resemblance is reminded of him, he is also classically Italian and Kurt can see it, this boy, his mate, charming with Italian flowing from his lips the way Romanian or English does and it makes him swoon a little, or it would, if Blaine would only notice him.  
With the attack came an aftermath that, while Kurt is healing and learning to move past it and the black eyes that bore down on him that night, it is Blaine that holds them back, tethering them to the past and a dark night, blood on cement and a promise unspoken. He hates it but he can’t see a way to drag them both out of it. Blaine made his choice to keep the memories as a way to spur him forward without even a word to Kurt whether it was the right choice. In Kurt’s mind it wasn’t. A mind settled on pain and horror breeds something more terrible and if that happens he doesn’t know how he can pull them back from that the way he has again and again.  
Since Blaine’s father announced that the Despoina were a threat still and Blaine suggested the Council convenes after finding out what they can they’ve spent all their time with them. Carefully crafted days of meetings and discussions and training and learning without time together, sometimes even going without sleep, which to vampires isn’t necessary anyway but it was a way of being alone, a touchstone for their relationship that they could just be them two, Kurt and Blaine, no titles or worries but Blaine isn’t interested and as the days turn to weeks Kurt can see his forever falling apart with only two ways of ending the ceasefire of love between them. Appeal to Blaine’s baser sense of love and protection, or force him into an ultimatum that could lead to something terrible with Blaine’s current mindset.  
One afternoon after lunch Kurt wanders off to their wing and hides in their bedroom, waiting for the footsteps he knows as Blaine’s.

 

Blaine walked into their bedroom and stopped at the sight of Kurt sitting cross-legged on their bed, tears in his eyes.  
Kurt sniffled and looked at him, his voice wavering. “I don’t want to go to war, Blaine. I’ve seen enough blood and death.”  
Blaine’s heart breaks for him and he wants to go over, wrap him in his arms and reassure him that it would never happen but something stops him and in his mind he hears ‘your fault. You caused this’. He barely registers as Kurt’s sniffles become sobs and he holds his hands out to Blaine for comfort.  
His almost-scream of, “Blaine, please!” breaks through though and the wave of need that crashes into him has him rushing over to his mate, pulling the glasz eyed vampire onto his lap and into his safe embrace, whispering soft words.  
“No beautiful, shh please don’t cry. We won’t let a war happen. I’m sorry baby. I love you so much.”  
Kurt’s sobs quieten and his breath hitches as he talks. “Stop,” He says quietly and Blaine raises an eyebrow at him. “Stop being sorry. You didn’t do this. I want my fiancé back.” His voice broke on the last word and another sob broke through.  
Blaine was taken aback. “Kurt, I raped you.” He stated. Another image of him bearing down on his petrified mate flashed through his mind and he shuddered.  
“It wasn’t you! You didn’t rape me!” Kurt shouted, fed up with the pain and self-hate surrounding his Prince.  
Blaine’s eyes widen, stunned. “What do you mean?”  
“I let you,” Kurt explained, gesturing between them. “I told you it was ok, that I loved and forgave you.”  
The buried memory sparked in his mind and he could hear his love’s lilting voice, broken by fear and pain, whispering those words. “Why would you do that?” He asked, incredulous and astonished that his mate would have done that.  
“Because I love you, Blaine. The drug made you do that and I was, not glad, but you know what I mean; that you didn’t do it to someone else. If you’d done it and I hadn’t said ok it would’ve destroyed you. Blaine I need you, you need to forgive yourself. This is tearing us apart and I just want my Prince back. The boy who danced with me and teased me and put drapes around his bed and bared his fangs at me to prove he was scary, my best friend who I can talk about anything with and trust he’ll love me even more at the end. I need him back.” He cried earnestly, tears rolling down his pale cheeks.  
Blaine was astonished and ashamed. How had he let things get this bad? He’d been consumed by what had happened and the thought of why and that there were people out there willing to kill them both that he’d hurt and neglected the one person who needed his love and attention.  
He wrapped his arms tighter around his mate as the other teen buried his head in his chest, breathing deeply against his shirt. “My beautiful mate,” He whispered. “You are my all. You should be the one consuming me, not everything else and I’m so sorry I’ve mistreated my gorgeous, loving fiancé.” Blaine said, chuckling when Kurt giggled against him.  
“You’re ridiculous.”  
“Hey, I’m trying to be sincere here and you’re harshing my love.” Blaine cried out, mock pouting and trying hard not to laugh.  
Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Oh I’m harshing you am I?” He said, laughing and kissed his honey eyed dork’s full lips.  
“Mhm,” Blaine replied as Kurt leant back. “New word, do you like it?” He asked, grinning.  
Kurt shook his head fondly. “You total dork. Hey, as we probably won’t get much time to, how about we make some new memories?”  
“May I remind you I’m your total dork and yes, a million times yes.” Blaine breathed, his honey eyes alight with love and want.  
They make love slow and sensuous for hours, the light of the sun burning away until it’s low in the sky before they leave the comfort of their bed, now sticky and wet to shower and dress to re-join the others downstairs. Kurt pats Blaine’s shoulder sympathetically when Blaine winces getting up and holds back his own cry as he almost falls out of bed trying to get up. Hours of enjoying each other’s bodies have left them sated, happy and loose-limbed to the point that Blaine remarks that they resemble puddles, which earns him a sharp smack on the ass.

 

Dmitri walked into the so-called conference room to see his grandfather and uncle talking animatedly. “Marius? Grandfather? What is the meaning of this?”  
Vlad straightened and stated. “We have spoken, your uncles and I and we have decided.”  
“Decided what? That I do not get a say?” Dmitri huffed.  
Vlad shook his head fondly and clapped his grandson on the shoulder but it was his uncle who spoke in a warm, slightly amused voice. “Dmitri your disposition reminds me of your father sometimes that I look into your eyes and see him standing with us. Do not mistake me, nephew, your rule is as absolute as mine, as all of us but in this we have knowledge that you do not. You were yet a boy when the last vampire war was raging, hidden away from those who would do you harm because you were seen as the next true ruler, the future, the best we had. Your father knew it and he died for his love for you and this family.”  
“Uncle-“ Dmitri started but was cut off as Marius continued.  
“We believe that to win this battle, to stop this war we must place our faith in the new future of our race and family.”  
The younger vampire’s jaw swung open, horrified. “You want to send Blaine and Kurt in there? What if they attack? What if they do what they did before? I cannot lose my sons!”  
“You will not, Dmitri. Have you seen a vampire as powerful as your boy? As for the young Dănești his focus was not on the attacker. He is still learning but we are sure if he goes in ready, he will not have a problem defending himself or Blaine. If the world is to believe in our power, in their power we must send them to deal with the heretics, after all it is them they attacked.” Vlad replied.  
Dmitri narrowed his eyes, thinking hard. “I see your points but mine stands.” He said stubbornly.  
“It stands.” Marius replied neutrally.  
“I’ll tell Blaine. I’m sure he’ll be happy.” Dmitri said and turned on his heel to talk to his son again, wondering how he would react.

 

They find out that the Despoina are few and not violent, they are mostly just arrogant enough to assume themselves above the rule of the Drăculești while respecting that waging any kind of war, coup or making themselves known at all would be unwise, foolish and suicide. There are, however, as there always has been, rogues who decide to take out the ‘problems’ that they see and that is what has brought them here, walking into a room, both clad in back with ruby edges for Blaine like the suit he’d worn on the day they left the ‘cottage’ and blue edging for Kurt, along with circlets on both of their heads while the Despoina that they could find wait for them. They look dangerous and the idea of doing this thrills Kurt. They are not here to start a war, they’re here to re-establish peace and their place at the helm of the vampire world, not to be usurped by some rogue vampires with big egos, and if they have to look hot and kick ass, Kurt definitely doesn’t mind.  
They enter the room and the chattering Despoina fall silent, a couple even tremble but none bow.  
“Who is your clan leader?” Blaine asks, his voice authoritative and commanding.  
A tall man with blond hair, striking green eyes and a long scar on his cheek steps forward. “I am. My name is-“  
“I didn’t ask.” Blaine cuts him off in a bored voice and the man freezes, looking suitably shamed. He steps back and Kurt speaks.  
“You are responsible for this clan?” He knows it’s a silly question but people tend to give information they normally wouldn’t when asked things like that, it give their egos a chance to shine.  
The man nods. “I am. The members are my subordinates and I treat and deal with them as I see fit. I am aware that we have rogues; they are dealt with, by your father and the Count and by us. We have held court and-“  
“You hold your own court?” Kurt asks, stunned and affronted. “Your court is in direct violation of the rule-“  
Blaine holds out an arm, cutting Kurt off and smiling coldly at the men and two women gathered in front of them. “Do not waste your breath, love. They know,” He glances back at Kurt then his head snaps back to the others. “Hear me. You are leading your people into death. My rule is absolute and-“  
“Your rule?” One man in a charcoal suit and greying hair snorts. “Last time I checked your father was ruling, you are a boy.” The man looks around but no-one laughs and he stops as soon as he looks back at the ‘boy’ whose eyes are flickering black and red pools of fury.  
“I may be High Prince but one day soon I will be Blood Prince, supreme ruler of all, including your little clan of parasites. I will rule and you will bow to me.” Blaine roars, his hand flicking out and the man falls to his knees, his forehead pressed against the floor.  
The others gasp and one breaks forward, his lip curled, snarling but before anyone can move or Blaine can register his sword flashing high as the man runs at him Kurt reacts on instinct and opens his mouth, a pure, high note flowing from him and stopping the man in his tracks. A wave of calm floods the room and in an instant the man falls to the floor crying, his skin broken open from head to foot and the others kneel, all their thoughts and feelings spread across the stone in front of them.  
Blaine steps back and stares at his fiancé, awestruck. His own thoughts and feelings are spread out with the rest and Blaine quirks a lip when he can see nothing of evil there. He sees anger, pain, fury, passion, protection, a lifetime of living the words of another; but no evil. “Why are you trying to kill me and my mate?” He asks calmly.  
“We’re not, Your Highness,” One of the women says. “Our numbers are few, you know this. Of us only two are not here. The threat towards you was not our doing, or our want. The children of the rogues who so long ago broke from our clan and helped wage the war were taken in, they moulded their own children in their hate for the world, and you. In time they saw to it that they would take care of ‘the issue’ and bring chaos that they could make the world their own way.”  
“Where are they now?” Kurt asks.  
“Dead, apart from two. After their children were killed they took their lives before you could take them.” Another replies.  
Blaine tilts his head and questions. “The two that are not here?”  
Another man shakes his head. “No, your Highness. One is still on the run and the other…” He trails off and looks down at the man in the charcoal suit who is still kneeling and starts laughing, a sick, sardonic sound.  
“You will never find her,” He spits and looks at Blaine. “You and your seed will be wiped from this earth and-“  
Blaine flicks his hand and with a sickening crunch the vampire’s head leaves his body. Kurt cringes then looks at his mate curiously. “What did he mean, seed?”  
Blaine shrugs and looks at the other vampires who are stepping back, trying to stay out of the way of the pooling blood. “None of you mean us any harm, you are free to go but your clan leader will be meeting with my great uncle, His Highness Blood Prince Matei. You will no longer be cursed with the name Despoina.”  
They gasped, some in happiness and the leader bowed low. “Thank you, your Highnesses.” He said reverently and Blaine nodded back at him before he and Kurt left the room.

They were walking down the hallway, both deep in their own thoughts when Blaine slowed and leant over. “Kurt, someone’s watching us.” He whispered and Kurt looked over at one of the little alcoves in the wall.  
The man blinked and coughed lightly then stepped out and bowed low to them both. “Greetings your Highnesses. I apologise, I did not mean to stare.”  
“You’re the other Despoina who was missing from the meeting.” Kurt stated, looking the vampire over. He was about 6ft, lean but muscled, pale and angular.  
The vampire inclined his head. “Indeed. I was…I do not count myself as Despoina, though I was born to that clan as was my father and sister.”  
Blaine tilted his head, measuring the man too. “You talk in riddles.” He said and the man laughed.  
“I am sorry, I do not mean to. My name is Ion Lawal. I am honoured to finally meet you.” He said, mostly looking at Kurt.  
Kurt stepped backwards in shock, his face getting even paler and his hands shaking. Blaine looked at him worried. “Kurt? My love what is wrong?” He asked but Kurt just stared at the man then spoke.  
“It…Blaine my mother’s surname was Lawal.”  
Blaine looked between his mate and the other vampire and started seeing the similarities. Blue eyes, pale skin and that distinctive nose. “Then, who are you?” He asked the man who smiled at them.  
“I am Elena’s brother, Prince Kurt’s uncle. My father, Victor, is searching for the last rogue. The clan thinks he is dead. We are hunters. We helped the Council search for rogues and war-mongers after the wars.” Ion said, bowing his head.  
Kurt blinked and barely felt it when Blaine laced his fingers through his. “I have an uncle and grandfather?” He asked, his voice breathy and shocked.  
“And a cousin.” Ion added, nodding.  
Kurt’s eyes widened to saucers. His childhood had consisted of just his father and mother for family and then just his father but now he had family on his mother’s side alongside a royal line dating back generations and Blaine’s family. “A cousin?” He asked excitedly. He’d always wanted a sibling or cousin. He’d felt a little pang of jealousy when Blaine had spoken of his cousin months ago and now he had his own.  
Ion nodded and the dark-hired vampire motioned down the corridor and a young man emerged from another alcove and walked over to them. “This is my son, Finn.”  
Finn grinned and nearly tripped over himself walking up to them. He bowed graciously and his grin widened. “Greetings your Highnesses. I’m so happy to meet you, especially you finally Kurt.”  
Blaine leaned over and whispered into Kurt’s ear for only him to hear. “I like him.”  
Kurt nodded back and looked up at Finn. “I’m happy to meet you too Finn. Can I ask how old you are?”  
“I’m the same age as you, how awesome is that?” Finn rushed out and Kurt nodded.  
“Yeah.” He breathed.

 

“Dude, I’m sorry if this violates some law and ok if you say no, don’t behead me or anything but can I hug you? I’ve always wanted to meet you and hugs are awesome.” Finn asked, fiddling with his fingers nervously.  
Kurt looked at Blaine who nodded and as soon as Kurt nodded Finn was practically lifting him off his feet in a bone crushing hug. Kurt hugged back and giggled a little, yeah this was exactly what he’d wanted in a family.  
As soon as Kurt was back on his feet and Finn had hugged Blaine quickly Blaine looked up at the other teen and asked. “So Finn, you’re a hunter like your father and grandfather?”  
Finn nodded. “Yeah! Well, I’m learning. I haven’t killed anybody yet but I’ve tracked lots of people down. I’m good at it.”  
Ion clapped his son on the back proudly. “You are son. He is.” He tells the Princes and Blaine looks at his mate, cogs turning in his head.  
“My love, a word,” He says and they walk away a little, leaving the other two looking at each other a little worried. “Kurt how would you feel about having another guard?”  
Kurt’s jaw drops open and he looks between his fiancé and his cousin. “You want us to have Finn as a guard?”  
Blaine shrugged. “Sure. It would give you another family member close by and a friend for both of us. I have a feeling he’s supposed to be near. What do you think?”  
Kurt nodded slowly. “I agree and it would be awesome,” Blaine clapped his hands together and they kissed briefly. They walked back over and Kurt spoke. “Finn, I know you’re training to be a hunter but we were wondering if you’d like to become a guard. We need another guard and we’d love to have you around.”  
“Yes!” Finn shouted excitedly, pulling Kurt off the floor with his hug then put him back down and looked at his father. “Um, if that’s ok with you dad.”  
Ion grinned widely, happy for his son and a little overwhelmed. “Of course I am, son. You’ll be an amazing guard.”  
Blaine nodded decisively and smiled. “Great, then take your time to pack and say farewell then we will have someone pick you up when you’re ready.” He said, handing Finn his and Kurt’s numbers.  
“Uncle can I ask you something?” Kurt asked, something was bugging him and he couldn’t let go of it.  
“Anything.” Ion replied.  
“Well, the rogue in there said our seed would be wiped from the earth and they kind of intimated that they weren’t trying to kill us personally.” Kurt questioned.  
“Oh,” Ion said and rubbed a hand over his face. “My Prince, my nephew have you ever considered that, being as powerful as you are and as the Drăculești and Dănești lines are, that a child of both lines, a true child of the Basarab would be more powerful than any other?”  
Kurt stared, his eyes wide, knowing the same look was mirrored on his mate’s. “You’re saying they think one of us will get pregnant and they wanted to make sure the lines of the Basarab never joined again?”  
Ion blinked at them. “Do you not enjoy each other?”  
Blaine blustered and Kurt bit his lip, this was so not how what he wanted to talk about with his new-found uncle. “Of course we do, I am just…I had not considered it.”  
“Consider it, my nephew. One day you will become parents and your child will be powerful, a terrifying prospect to anyone who doubts or wishes harm on the true rule of yourselves and your family.”  
They nod and walk away, trying to wrap their heads around the thought of a tiny creation, all their own with powers none could comprehend.  



	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a few more chapters in this then I have a sequel planned for the new year.  
> I felt like I might have to make it clear who’s who in the story, just in case.  
> Blood Count/Countess/Absolute – Vlad Tepes, Mina Tepes  
> Blood Prince/Princess/Supreme – The children/ruling descendents of Vlad and Mina. Matei, Danii, Marius, Aurel, Vasil, Gheorghe, Valerian. Dmitri and Katarin after Valerian’s death.  
> High Prince/Princess – The first in line. Blaine, Kurt and Blaine’s cousins and uncles. Those not first in line (eg; Cooper) as Prince/Princess.  
> Any other title eg: Dark Prince, Prince of Darkness, etc is chosen by the Prince/Princess themselves as a kind of nickname.
> 
> Warnings: Tooth rotting fluff. Seriously.

Things settled down after that and Kurt slipped into gentle, easy life with Blaine back to his loving, adoring self, dealing with day to day royal life and training Finn to protect them as well as getting to know his cousin.  
Blaine’s family came around more now and Kurt got to know Blaine’s cousins. He bonded with most but especially Anni whose father ruled the Asian continent clans and was relieved to find the pyro wasn’t as scary as Blaine had made her seem. She’d giggled when Kurt told her about Blaine telling him the incident with the liner. She’d nudged him and replied that Blaine had forgotten to tell him that she’d only been around nine. Blaine had become the victim of their pranks for the time she’d spent at the manor with them lighting the edges of the trench coat he’d taken a liking to alight or sending him feelings, one after the other until he chased them down the hallway, usually ending with him locking Anni out and taking Kurt to their wing and throwing him onto the bed to ‘punish’ him.  
The plans for their wedding went forward too and the press were having fun chasing Kurt and Katarin all over town when they went to look for things to buy. 

Kurt was studying what colours would go with the traditional black suits when he heard Blaine’s father call him. He walked into the library and was slightly shocked to see the Count, Countess, Blaine, Cooper and their parents there. “What’s going on?” He asked warily. He didn’t like being kept out of the loop on things and after the disastrous California trip he and Blaine had reaffirmed their promise to be honest about everything that they’d made when they met.  
“Kurt, I’m sorry, we didn’t want to keep you in the dark and we’ve had long lectures from Blaine about forcing him to not say anything to you,” Dmitri spoke and Kurt glanced at his mate to see him looking tensely at his father then the look soften into a plea for forgiveness when he looked at Kurt. “We know you’re busy planning the wedding so we wanted to keep this burden off you but as you know we move around, spending time where we want and need to go and the time has come for us to move again.”  
Kurt gives him an unimpressed look. Blaine gets his dramatics from the older vampire and Kurt can’t see why he would keep quiet on something as silly as moving. “That’s all? I thought it was some big problem or something.”  
Dmitri holds his hands up in defence when Blaine growls. “Told you so. Tell him where to.” And sighs.  
“I am sorry, Kurt. We are moving to New York.”  
Kurt’s eyes widen and his mind buzzes with excitement. New York. He’d dreamed of it back when he was in school, taking on Broadway with Rachel and making the city his but after mating with Blaine his life plan had changed and Broadway was impossible, his life was so much more now. “Are you serious? New York?” He shrieks and Blaine walks over to wrap him in his arms. Kurt leaps into them excitedly and the older vampires laugh.  
“You are happy then, I take it?” The Count quips and Blaine answers for him as he’s hiding his face in Blaine’s neck, muffling his excited screams.  
“He’s dreamed of New York since he knew it existed.”   
The others file out, knowing when they need to leave the couple alone. Kurt finally leaves the crook of his mate’s tanned neck and grins at him. “New York, Blaine! I can’t believe it. We can do so much there!” He screams and Blaine cuddles him harder.  
“We can. I’ve always wanted to go back there and we can be close to Rachel and New York has so much more than Lima.” His black-haired mate replies and Kurt can see adoration colouring his deep honey eyes.  
“You…Wait you planned this?” Kurt gasps, putting two and two together.  
A proud ‘look what I did’ smile spreads over his mate’s face and he nods eagerly. “They asked where I wanted to live and I said New York. I love you so much.”  
Tears fill his eyes and he leans his forehead against Blaine’s. “I love you too. Best fiancé ever.” He breathes and their lips meet in a deep kiss.

Christmas wasn’t a big deal for vampires but as their bi-monthly ball landed in December and it was the first one since the Princes got engaged that they were able to attend, along with the announcement that the Royal Family were moving to New York, made for a big celebration that most of the Council and their families would be at.  
“High Prince Kurt Amorsa and High Prince Blaine Anderson.” The attendant called out and Kurt gave him a wink before they descended which had the man stifling a laugh.  
“What was that?” Blaine asked with a smile and Kurt shook his head, laughing.   
“The night we met I made a joke that he didn’t call me ‘just a human’ when he announced Rachel and I.”  
“Oh.” Blaine replied and chuckled. They got to the bottom and nodded regally when the guests bowed to them. They walked to the centre of the dance floor, the guests parting in front of them and started gliding around to Natalie Imbruglia’s Hurricane.  
When the song finished Kurt felt a hand grip his wrist and he turned to see Rachel beaming at them.  
“Rachel! You came!” He exclaimed and hugged her tight.  
Blaine touched his shoulder and whispered. “I think I’ll leave you two to catch up. I’ll go save Annalei’s feet from Cooper’s two left ones.” He hugged Rachel, kissed Kurt’s cheek and left with a whirl of his cape.  
Kurt and Rachel started dancing, grinning wide at each other. “I couldn’t miss it, Kurt. It’s your engagement ball! Speaking of…” She trailed off to look at the ring he made sure was on prominent display, catching the light and many admiring looks.  
Kurt giggled and flashed it. “Oh this thing? You know Blaine had it made for me.”  
“Oh my gosh!” She gasped. “I can’t wait to meet my mate.” She said wistfully and looked around.  
“You know we’re moving to New York in two weeks?” Kurt asked, catching her attention and she grinned at him again.  
“Yes! We’re going to have so much fun!” She squealed, bouncing and almost tripping them both. She quavered slightly under the glare of Blaine’s great uncle Danii until he looked over at Kurt and smiled. When he’d moved away Rachel leaned close and whispered. “Do you have that effect on all of Blaine’s family?”  
Kurt grinned and shrugged. “Hey, I’m adorable and clearly the most awesome person here, aside from Blaine,” He glanced around and they giggled. “So, tell me about NYADA.”  
Rachel sighed and flicked her hair but her eyes sparked with happiness. “It’s gruelling, my dance instructor is a self-righteous know it all who has an ego even though she bombed out of Broadway decades ago and her main power? She’s a succubus. A succubus, Kurt! Ugh.”  
“Sounds like hell.” Kurt commiserated and made a note to ask Blaine why succubae were so bad.  
“Yeah but it’s so worth it. I love it so much, Kurt. It’s New York and my dream and the city is beautiful and I love my apartment. I miss my dads who are over talking to your dad by the way and I’ve learned so much more than I ever did at school and I’m going to be on Broadway!” She said in a breathless rush as he twirled her.

Kurt smiled. Long ago he would’ve been there with her, or listening to her when she came back if he hadn’t got in. Maybe he would’ve gone into fashion instead but that wasn’t his dream anymore. He looked over at Blaine who was laughing with Annalei, admiring him from afar. He was wearing a black suit with silk lapels, silver lining to match his with gold lining.  
“What about you?” Rachel’s voice filtered through him checking out his mate’s ass and he blushed.  
“I don’t think I knew what happy was before, Rachel. It’s like a light was turned on and everything is shinier, better. I can’t wait for the rest of my eternity by Blaine’s side. Oh, do you like our suits? I made them.”  
“Oh wow, I love them. Are you making your wedding suits?” She asked.  
Kurt shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe but they have to be a certain way. The Count told me about traditional attire and he might ask Blaine to wear his grandfather Valerian’s suit.”  
“Oh wow that would be amazing.” Rachel replied and Kurt nodded.  
“Excuse me,” A deep voice spoke and they turned to see Blaine. “I hope I’m not interrupting you two plotting to take over the world.” Blaine joked.  
Kurt smirked back at him, going into his arms when his mate took his arm. “Oh honey, I’d only ever do that with you.”  
They kissed and Rachel mock-huffed. “Oh Kurt have you been leading me on?”  
“Deal with it.” Kurt shot back and Blaine snorted.  
“Well if you two are done, I have someone I want you to meet, Rachel. This is Finn, Kurt’s cousin.” Blaine said, gesturing to Finn who came into view.  
Rachel’s mouth dropped open and she felt ready to faint. Finn stared at her and it felt as if he was looking into her soul, every fibre of her screaming ‘mate, mine’. “Finn.” She said in a whisper.  
“Rachel.” He whispered back and Kurt looked between his friend and his cousin then leaned into Blaine.  
“Uhh, is that what we looked like?”  
“Just about. Come, beautiful. Let’s leave them alone and enjoy our night.” Blaine replied and they took each other’s waists, dancing away.

Cooper watched his brother and Kurt across the floor and sighed. They were chatting and nuzzling each other, enjoying the little bubble that surrounded them as they drifted in their own world.  
“It is beautiful, is it not?”  
Cooper startled at his mother’s voice and glanced at her, then back to the couple. “I wish I could’ve been here when they met.” He said regretfully.  
“But you’re here now. That’s all that matters.” His mother replied and walked away.  
He watched her leave then smiled as the couple kissed and thought of the many, many years he had to watch them dance and share their love.

Dmitri stepped onto the stairs, walking up a few and nodded at the attendant. He’d been thinking about this for weeks. Blaine was old enough; mature enough and recently he’d seen more of the Blood Prince his son was destined to be. He could see it, the future of the Council, their clans, with his son and Kurt ruling. The boys had taken on more and more responsibility since they’d met, the last time they were all gathered here at once, and then even more since they’d come back from California. His Grandfather and uncles’ plan to have them confront the Despoina had worked and as he looked at the budding mates in the corner he smiled. Kurt had gotten a cousin, uncle and grandfather they all had yet to meet out of it. Their family would thrive, their clans would prosper and with the join of the Dănești and Drăculești, the prophecy calling the union of the sons of the Basarab the beginning of a strong and happy rule would come true.  
“His Supreme Highness Dark Prince Dmitri Vlad Anderson!” The attendant boomed and everyone stopped, turning to him and he searched out his wife who smiled at him reassuringly and his son and soon-to-be son in law who were watching him curiously.  
Dmitri took a deep breath and called out, letting his voice fill the room. “Thank you all for coming to our ball this evening. As you all know this is a special time for us, with our Prince Blaine and Prince Kurt’s engagement and before long union, Prince Cooper and Princess Annalei’s coming home, our relocation to New York and Christmas we have had many things to rejoice this year. I have been at the head of the American clans for almost three hundred years and in that time I have seen the world change but no more so than these last few years and I have decided to step down from my role as Blood Prince in the coming year and will be relinquishing rule to my son His Highness Prince Blaine Diavolo Anderson and my son in law His Highness Prince Kurt Dan Amorsa. I fully believe that with them ruling we will continue to be happy and flourish as a family, empire and society.” His announcement was met with gasps and shocked silence then thunderous applause. He looked over at his son and Kurt who were now staring at him wide-eyed.  
“Did you know he was going to do that?” Kurt hissed and Blaine shook his head, then as his father went and sat down on his throne, looking tired he grabbed Kurt’s hand and walked over to the older vampire.  
“Follow my lead,” He whispered then stopped in front of his parents who stood up. He dropped to one knee, feeling Kurt copy him and the eyes of their guests on them. He bowed his head and spoke. “I accept your decree, my father, my liege and pledge to be as powerful and just a leader as you have been.” He stood when his father asked him to and felt him and his mother draw him and his mate into their arms.  
“I love you, my sons.” His father whispered.  
“We love you too.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! This was excrutiating to write because, being me I just wanted to plow into the wedding but needed to see them move into New York too. Hope you like it though!

Kurt gasped, his eyes the size of saucers. “Blaine, the Empire State Building!” He squeaked, staring up at the building and not noticing the wince of pain from his fiancé.  
“Kurt, give Blaine back his arm.” Cooper said and Kurt looked down where he was gripping his mate’s arm.  
“Sorry love.” He said sheepishly. Blaine chuckled and kissed him deeply.  
Cooper looked confused for a second as the car drove forward and Kurt settled for resting his head against Blaine’s shoulder now that the building was out of view. “You’ve never been to New York? How is that possible?”  
“Cooper!” Annalei reprimanded as Blaine shot him an angry look. Cooper bowed his head, chastened.  
“Not all of us knew we were Princes, Coop. The glee club at my old school never did the big competitions, just didn’t get far enough and we didn’t have enough numbers so venturing out of Ohio for that was impossible and my dad’s a mechanic, I didn’t even know about the Dănești millions let alone be able to afford going. ” Kurt sighed sadly and Blaine rubbed his back. Back when they’d started delving into the Dănești side of the family he’d been told about the millions Count Amorsa and the family to a lesser extent had hoarded away for the future and future generations. His family’s secrets made him sad and he knew he’d uncover more and more over the years.  
“Oh,” Cooper replied quietly and looked out of the window. “Look Kurt, Tiffany’s.” He pointed out the window and Kurt gasped.  
“Can we go?” He asked, turning back to Blaine and bouncing on the seat.  
Blaine grinned at him and kissed his forehead lovingly. “Of course we can, gorgeous. Whenever we want.”   
“Wow.” Kurt breathed, his voice full of awe.  
The car pulled up in front of a huge dark grey building with black roofs and turrets, each with the Drăculești flag flying and a large gold crest above the impressive dark oak doors.  
“Welcome to Anderson Towers!” Cooper announced.  
The doors opened and at first Kurt was struck by the majestic appearance of the grand hall but as he stepped through the doorway the glamor vanished and his jaw dropped. The place was nothing like he’d imagined.  
The grand hall was large and open, obviously designed to hold large groups of people and the entire place was dark stone and various shades of wood like the cottage had been and gave a country ranch mansion feel. There was a grand, sweeping stairway which led to an upper level and spiralling staircases off to the sides and doorways that led off around the sides of the hall.  
“All of the official rooms, business rooms, ball rooms, and official dining rooms are on this floor. The second floor are family rooms, our dining room, games room and all the family areas then above that is a floor for guests and then our own floors. Mother and father have four, Cooper and Annalei have two and we have two at the moment.” Blaine explained, handing him a map and pointing out everything.  
“At the moment?” Kurt echoed, blown away and Blaine nodded.  
“We have more but they are being renovated.” He replied and took Kurt’s hand.  
“Oh. So how old is Anderson Towers?”  
“Relatively new.” Blaine replied, waving as they walked up one of the spiral staircases, leaving his parents, Cooper and Annalei to go to their own floors.  
Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Relative to what, Blaine? Your dad is three hundred.” He deadpanned and Blaine burst out laughing.  
“Good point, love. There has always been a mansion here ever since Grandfather Valerian came here. The layout and design has changed many times, then about one hundred years ago it was razed and the Towers were built. It was as it looked, the glamour; for many years but Cooper did not like it and when I was old enough father asked us what we wanted. I loved the country ranch feel we had at the cottage and so did Coop, so we did it. He’s never seen it finished.” He said a little wistfully and Kurt smiled and squeezed his hand.  
“I love it too.” He whispered and Blaine grinned widely at him.  
Their floors, which looked more like a house than their wing at the manor had. It was decorated in wood, creams, greens, blues and black. Kurt loved it immediately.  
Their things were already there and Kurt launched himself onto the cushioned window seat, snagging one of the books on the shelf tucked into the bottom. Blaine chuckled and wandered into the kitchen, calling out to his mate, asking if he wanted a drink.  
“Type O please.” Kurt called back and he could feel Blaine rolling his eyes.  
“Hilarious.” The muffled voice of his mate replied and Kurt giggled.  
“I thought so.” He whispered, turning the page.

 

Kurt gasped. Blaine was singing O Sole Mio in a soulful voice that sparked every nerve and made the hairs on his arms stand on end. His voice drifted as the song ended and Kurt bit back the urge to applaud. Blaine had no idea he was being watched and, knowing his mate as well as he did, he knew revealing himself like that would probably have the other boy shutting off. He sighed happily and leant against the wall, enjoying the view. Blaine was lit by the sunlight flooding through the window, lighting his tan skin white and his eyes glittered, shadowed by his thick eyelashes. He turned and a surprised, pleased smile spread over his face.  
“Hi there beautiful. How long have you been there?” The young vampire stalked over, sweeping Kurt into his arms and kissing him deeply, threading his fingers through his mate’s hair.  
Kurt broke the kiss and laid his hands on Blaine’s chest, not pushing away but resting there. “I came in about halfway through. I heard you singing and came to see what that magnificent sound was. Why haven’t I heard you sing before?” He asked.  
Blaine shrugged and stepped away, still holding Kurt’s hand and they left the room, walking down the hallway. “Father always encouraged me to sing but always classical, regal songs and always in Italian or sometimes Romanian if he could translate them.”  
Kurt looked at him sceptically, his glasz eyes sweeping over his mate. He could imagine Blaine, adorable and energetic, bouncing around to some chart-topper, belting it out with passion and giving it his own tilt. “You’ve never sung any pop songs or anything?”  
Blaine sighed, swinging their hands between them. “When I was small, with Cooper, sure. I’d give anything to sing something fun.”  
Kurt smirked and pulled Blaine’s hand, walking quicker and almost dragging him up to their wing. Two floors specifically designed for them where they could be, just like at the Manor but they were practically soundproofed here. At the Manor they’d been lucky enough to be far enough away from Blaine’s parents not to be heard, no matter how enthusiastic their love-making got. “Well, my love, consider yourself liberated. Today you’re going to sing whatever song you want to your handsome little heart’s content.”  
Hazel eyes widened and now it was Blaine dragging him. “You’re serious? Oh Kurt you make me feel blessed over and over to be yours.”  
“Ditto,” He replied and squeaked as he was pushed up against the door as it was shut behind them. Blaine’s body covered his and their lips connected in a searing kiss. They kissed for a minute then Blaine let him go. Kurt giggled and pulled him over to a box. Inside was Kurt’s cd collection, everything he had all labelled by genre, band or solo artist and in alphabetical order. “My collection, enjoy.” He said with a flourish.   
Blaine gaped then launched onto them like the predator he was. He rifled through the cds, pulling some out and staring at the covers then discarding them. Kurt tutted but allowed the wilful destruction. He found Blaine’s eagerness appealing and the boy had spent so long as ‘Prince ‘, it was good, and part of his job, to let him be ‘Blaine’ now and then so Kurt just settled back and watched adoringly.  
Blaine grabbed one of the cd’s and looked at the cover. He thrust it at Kurt and pointed to it. “Who’s that?”  
“Katy Perry. She’s a great singer.”  
“Is she a vampire?”  
Kurt nodded, unsure why it mattered. “Yes baby, a lot of singers are vampires.”  
Blaine grunted. “Passion is something we come by easily.”  
Kurt sniggered. “Some more than others.”  
Blaine turned to him, eyes blazing with lust. “You love my passion.”  
Kurt swooned a little and put his hand on his heart. “Oh my handsome fiancé, there are no words for what I feel for your passion.”  
Blaine smiled proudly and turned back to rifling through. Kurt nuzzled his neck and kissed the tanned column softly then stood to prepare his cd player. He was only up for a second, thinking about the possibility of buying Blaine and himself IPods or something similar. He’d had one when he was a sophomore but some idiot had smashed it and his dad hadn’t wanted to buy him one if it was going to get broken again. Since then he’d coped with the music he’d been able to put on his phone and his cd’s. Blaine tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see the other boy with four cds in his hands, grinning eagerly, butt wiggling slightly and Kurt was struck again with the image that if Blaine was a werewolf his tail would be wagging in a blur of happiness. Kurt looked at them and he was a little impressed with what his mate had chosen. Katy Perry, Pink, Maroon 5 and a Disney soundtrack Kurt had had for years.  
They take a few minutes deciding which songs he wants to sing, though he wants to sing every single one they would be there for hours and he knows they only have another hour before they have a meeting with one of the clan chiefs who was asking for permission to build a new clan headquarters after one of their members, a Weatherbearer, had accidentally blown down their last one.  
Kurt sits back and watches his fiancé sing Part Of Your World, stumbling over the odd words then recovering in I Think I’m Ready, copying Do What You Do then making his jaw drop open when he twists Never Gonna Leave This Bed to his own voice, style and feelings. He moves his body like the dancer Kurt know he is inside and he wants, loves and adores this man more than ever before.  
The song ends and Kurt stands. Blaine stares, his hazel eyes wide and eager for praise. He takes his mate’s hand and kisses him deeply, Blaine dominates it in an instant and as they break apart Kurt whispers. “I think we should do as the song says.”  
“Oh?” Blaine says, his voice a deep rasp and pupils blown wide.  
Kurt nods, biting his lip and trailing his fingers down the green top that covered his beloved’s chest. “Mhm. Let’s not leave the bed.”  
They grin and Blaine breaks away, giving him five seconds and Kurt shrieks with happiness, racing away with his fiancé on his tail.

“Prince Kurt! Prince Kurt! Prince Cooper! How do you like New York? Are you enjoying yourselves? How do you feel about not being on Broadway?”   
Kurt smiled at the paparazzi as he wrapped his coat closer around him and chuckled. “You guys really do your homework, don’t you? If I had a choice between Broadway and Blaine I’d choose Blaine every time and we love New York, thank you.” Kurt replied as he and Cooper walked towards the Starbucks close by their home, followed by the men hungry for their story.  
“Prince Cooper are you guys friends?” One asked and Cooper laughed out loud.  
“I think it’s pretty obvious we are. Kurt’s awesome and perfect for my brother and a perfect addition to the family. Excuse us.” He said as he opened the door for Kurt.  
“Aren’t you cold?” Kurt asked. Vampires felt the cold and heat less than humans but being early January of New York with the snow still thick around them it was still teeth-chattering and his newest procurement, a thick Tom Ford coat was being put to good use. He walked into the coffee shop and glanced back; the paparazzi were in jeans, tops and jackets but still looked cold.  
“Welcome back to V! News. Now, what do you get if you follow their Highnesses Prince Kurt and Cooper to Starbucks? Well you might just get a free blood-coffee! Yes, the kind-hearted Princes who were accosted by paparazzi outside their New York home answered the paparazzi’s questions and when they went into Starbucks they came out with enough coffee for the six paps, themselves, Prince Blaine and their Majesties. Watch.”  
The camera switched to video of the Princes and their friendly answers, them looking at the paparazzi then coming out with blood-coffees and a wave to the shocked men and Dmitri paused it.  
“That was a clever display Kurt.” He said.  
Kurt shrugged. “It wasn’t meant to be. They looked cold.”  
Dmitri blinked at him then smiled. “Again I see why I am stepping down. You and Blaine are open-hearted and it has nothing to do with your powers. You know what is best for your subjects and that is what our people need but a great ruler is one that does good and does the best without even needing to think about it.”

Katarin watched Blaine rush down the stairs and into the drawing room with a sigh. Sometimes she missed her little boy. Her baby boy with his bright hazel eyes and little bowties who used to follow her like a shadow.  
When he was tiny, as the second born and before Cooper’s aversion to rule came out he was just hers, as all children not born to be their father’s child. He was hers and for those years they were best friends, they were still but Blaine was no longer a little boy. He was a man, now his father’s son, the public face of their family with a fiancé, responsibilities, someday subjects and a prophecy to fulfil. She barely heard the footsteps behind her but a high, lilting voice drew her out of her thoughts.  
“He talks about you a lot, you know.”  
Katarin turned to look at her son’s mate and smiled. They’d spent a lot of time together since Kurt arrived, even more since the two boys’ engagement but they’d never talked about how Blaine felt about her, her husband providing most of the commentary about their son in his formative years. “He does?”  
Kurt nodded. “He’s not just his father’s son. He loves his father of course, he is a great man but he has always been his teacher, the authoritarian, trainer, and father. You were his friend, his confidant when Cooper wasn’t. I remember what you said to him the morning he and I woke up. You told him the world would fawn, you would embarrass. I saw how much you both loved each other in that second. I would know. I was my mother’s son for eight years. I loved her and she loved me, the last words she said were that she loved me and I would grow up to make her proud. I like to think I have, I hope I have. I wonder what she’d say knowing she agreed to have me bound because it was what my father knew, seeing me now as Prince and about to marry my mate and unite the Basarab lines. When she died my father and I leant on each other but I stayed my mother’s son. So did Blaine. His mother’s son talks about you like a saint, and he always will.”  
Katarin sniffed against the tears filling her eyes and accepted the tissue Kurt handed her. “Thank you,” She whispered, her voice choked with emotion. “I am proud to call you my son in law, my son.”  
“And you my mother in law, my mother.” Kurt replied and kissed her hand as Blaine strolled over and swept them both into a hug, having heard most of their conversation.  
“And I’m proud to be blessed with both of you.” He exclaimed and they all stood there for a long time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the wedding day! Yay! I have the honeymoon to write so this is the penultimate chapter before the sequel. I'll start posting the sequel soon, in the next week or two. Until then, enjoy their wedding day!

Kurt took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. He’d been crying on and off for the last three days. The door opened and Finn walked in, smiling at his cousin.  
“Crying again?” He asked and Kurt nodded, sniffling.  
“I just can’t believe it. My life is changing, I miss him and-“  
“Hey, whoa,” Finn cuts him off and sits down next to him. “Dude you’ll see him again tomorrow. Only a few more hours and then your life with him will begin. Is that why you’re crying?”  
Kurt sighed and looked at the engagement ring on his finger then at his cousin. “I think it’s just delayed reaction from everything. It’s suddenly hit me how different my life was before Blaine waltzed in, literally and tomorrow I’m going to be exchanging vows, exchanging blood and dancing with him as my husband. I dreamt for years of a big family, a vampire prince and husband and a happy life, now I have it and it’s kind of overwhelming.”  
“I get it. It’s like the universe keeps expanding and changing and you just have to change with it.” Finn says, gesturing with his hands.  
Kurt stares at him, open-mouthed for a second then shakes his head. “Where did you come from?”  
“Pretty much the same place as you dude, us Lawals are awesome.” Finn replied, grinning and nudging Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt smiled and Finn left, promising to see him later.  
Kurt sighed again. The picture of Blaine on the table didn’t help much with the pangs he felt missing his mate. It was tradition for betrothed couples to spend four days apart before their wedding on the fourth day as a way to gather their feelings, thoughts and to feel what it was like apart, before coming back together forever. Kurt enjoyed and respected the symbolism but with such a passionate relationship as theirs and their joint addiction to never being alone, it hurt. When Kurt was human he’d long gotten used to being alone, his dad was only around when he wasn’t busy with work, and he didn’t know everything that went on with the bullies at Kurt’s school and the way he was treated. The students at McKinley ranged from the few vampires that went there, the humans that respected and looked up to them, the ones who wanted their necks bitten as a thrill, down to the ones who hated and despised the vampires but were too scared to do anything against them so the ones who were their friends were fair game to them. He’d become used to it until his senior year when suddenly the bullying stopped. He didn’t know why, exactly but it had stopped, he’d made plans for New York, finally able to be himself and pushed forward with his life plans. That was until that night.   
The second he’d seen Blaine he felt a connection, even though he’d mistaken that as sexual interest, his mate was drop dead gorgeous, then their hands had touched and he’d felt the warm glow of love and from that second he knew he wouldn’t be without the other man.  
They’d been relegated to different parts of the Towers, Blaine to the top floor which had been finished to the point of being safe to live in for the few days he had to and Kurt to the guest quarters. He ate with Duarte and Finn almost to the point of ignoring his in-laws completely and holed himself up training and reading, escaping to visit Rachel for coffee every day. He knew Blaine had spent most of his own time singing, spending time with his brother but not his parents and having dinners with Rachel. Kurt had smirked at the news when Duarte had told him. He and Blaine hadn’t been too happy when they’d been reminded of the tradition and it seemed they could both be as petty as the other.  
He sighed once more and kissed the smooth glass over the picture of Blaine intense-eyed and curly haired then climbed into bed and fell asleep.

“Hey kid, you ok?” Burt’s voice came through the door a second before he opened it. He’d been to Anderson Towers five times since his son and the Andersons had moved and the place had dumbfounded him. He’d never been to a place like it. The manor had blown him away but the Towers were something else. He’d got lost three times his first time there and still got lost every time, to Dmitri’s fond amusement. The two men had bonded over their children’s love and he’d mused to him often how different things could have been if Nicolae had welcomed his nature like Vlad had. Maybe they’d have houses and castles to get lost in; maybe they’d have a rich history instead of the quiet, hidden existence and multiple branches of the family instead of him, his father, uncle, grandfather and great grandfather. Nicolae had been determined only to have one or two offspring within each generation to keep the family small and keep those ‘afflicted’ with vampirism, as he said, to a minimum. Maybe if they’d been like the Drăculești Kurt would have grown up not wanting anything, spoiled, entitled and when he’d said that both men had decided that how life had turned out was the best. Blaine could never be mistaken for spoilt or entitled but he could have been, if Dmitri and Katarin hadn’t been so determined themselves that their sons would never be like that then he could be much different. Life was perfect, as were their kids.  
“I’m fine Dad. How do I look?” Kurt replied. He was stood in front of the full-length mirror smoothing down his vest. He was wearing black trousers and shoes with flecks of dark purple in the shoes, a black shirt, dark purple brocade vest, purple and black bowtie and black suit jacket with purple lapels and long tails. It was the mirror of Blaine which had dark blood red instead of purple and no-one had seen it yet. Once he’d been shown Valerian’s suit which was now Blaine’s he’d gone and found everything he needed to make one for himself.  
“Wow, that turned out amazing, Kurt.” Burt said, speechless.  
“Yeah?” Kurt asked, grinning. He twisted around, looking over his arms and at the backs of his legs. “I wanted it to look like his.”   
Burt nodded. “Of course. Well come on, it’s time to go marry your mate.”  
Kurt looked at him, his head tilted slightly. “Are you okay Dad?”  
The older man shook his head slightly, tears shimmering in his eyes. “I just can’t believe you’re getting married. Two minutes ago you were my little boy who wanted sensible heels for his birthday and played tea party. Now you’re a man, getting married, ruling and I just don’t know where the time went.”  
Kurt smiled at his dad and wrapped his arms around him. “Nor do I Dad but I wouldn’t change any of it for a second. I love you Dad.” He says and steps back, picking up the finishing touch, his crown. It’s a copy of Blaine’s, traditional this time. It’s silver with sapphires inlaid around the wide band and a criss-cross design giving it a wave look and from each sapphire extends a pair of dragons with their mouths open facing away from each other, a crescent moon resting between their heads facing upwards.  
“Me neither kiddo.” His dad says proudly and they leave the room.

The wedding was to be in the Royal Hall. It was twice as big as the Grand Hall and was used for weddings, coronations and holding Court. It had a sweeping stairway like the Grand Hall and he and Kurt were supposed to come from their opposite sides of the Towers, meet at the top of the stairs and walk down together. Their parents would walk behind them with Cooper and Annalei behind them. His parents, Annalei and Burt would then sit on their thrones, Burt’s made especially for him, and Cooper would be his best man and Finn would be Kurt’s.   
“Any nerves?” Cooper asked, brushing imaginary dust off of his shoulders in what Blaine felt was more a supportive gesture than a grooming one.  
“I have been ready for this day since I was born.” He replied, looking from the patterns on the dark vest to Cooper’s reflection.  
“Let’s not keep anyone waiting then,” His brother replied and they walked out of the room. “Have you seen Kurt’s suit?”  
Blaine shook his head. “No. I know he designed it himself but he wouldn’t let me see it. I don’t even know the colours. Why? Have you seen it?”  
“Nope, but knowing him it’s going to be incredible.” Cooper replied as the door opposite opened and Kurt walked out.  
“That it is.” Their father intoned and Blaine’s eyes widened almost comically and he had to swallow down the drool that flooded over his tongue.  
Cooper’s jaw dropped slightly and slammed his jaw shut under his father’s glare as his more composed brother stepped forward as Kurt did, walking to the top of the stairs and taking his mate’s hand.  
“Can I assume that you like my wedding attire?” Kurt quipped and Blaine glanced at him then back down at the stairs, concentrating on not tripping.  
“Like doesn’t cover it. You are breath-taking.”  
“Thank you.” Kurt replied, ducking his head and knowing, if he could, he’d be blushing.  
They walked down the stairs and down the aisle. Kurt looked around and was pleasantly surprised to see some of the friends he’d had in high school and his Glee Club teacher were there, smiling at him from his side along with a few Despoina, ones that had come to them personally and apologised and asked for sanctuary in a better clan and were relations of his mother’s side of the family, his uncle, great uncle on his dad’s side and Rachel grinning up at him.  
They approached the altar and their parents went to their thrones and Finn and Cooper stood to their sides.

The Count smiled at them and raised his arms to the congregation. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite these two souls in the sacred tradition of marriage. As we hear Blaine and Kurt share word and blood we will see their bond strengthen. By promising themselves to each other today they will seal the bond that was created at birth and forged when they met. Vampires by nature need their mate to love them, guide them, be with them in all they are and do and today Blaine and Kurt will share this with you and seal themselves as one body, one mind, one blood. Blaine, Kurt your marriage unites not only yourselves but centuries of honour and tradition, a clan once united, split by commonalities will be joined again tonight. Drăculești and Dănești, children of the Basarab. Tonight you share not only your love, but the beginning of your life together. Do you both understand this?”  
“We do, we welcome it.” They replied together.  
“Very well. Speak your vows from your heart together, bound, never to part.”  
“With my eyes I will revel in your beauty every day and watch and protect you. With my tongue I will speak only loving word and truth. With my arms I will hold you safe. With my hands I will cup your cheek and wipe away your fears. With my feet I will dance with you each day and walk your path with you. I will love and treasure you. With my body I will protect you and rejoice in our passion together. With these vows I promise my eternity. With this ring I bind you to me forever.” They said and took their rings from Cooper and Finn, sliding them onto each other’s fingers.  
“Take each other’s hands. With this rope I bind these souls and bodies together. The sign of infinity is made over and over and signifies the lifetimes these two souls will share together and the possible eternities yet to come. The red signifies the blood that sustains, the passion that gives life and the love that gives meaning. The chain may break but the rope will never snap. I have bound you; you have shared word, now share blood.”  
They smiled at each other and leant in, speaking together again. “I give you my life.” They whispered and sank their fangs into each other’s neck. They drank a couple of gulps then pulled back, grinning.  
The Count raised his arms again as Cooper and Finn unwrapped the rope and tied it back around their wrists so they could walk down the aisle and his voice boomed through the room. “Blaine and Kurt have shared this moment with you, their family and friends, you who have witnessed these actions which none shall put asunder. Their union is blessed with your presence, may the light of love warm them in their eternity and the truth they have spoken today never be darkened by misgiving. Today a union between two branches of an ancient family, now renewed, came to be. Go forth and prosper in your love. By the power vested in me by the power and blood of the ages as ruler of all, I Vlad Tepes pronounce you husbands and present to you and to all, Prince Blaine and Prince Kurt Anderson. May your love bring inspiration to us all.”

The crowd stood up and cheered when they turned and they walked down the aisle. They walked through the hallway to the Great Ballroom followed by their parents and the seats emptied as everyone else followed them. They kept looking at each other and grinning then walked to the middle of the ballroom and everyone bowed to them then started dancing to The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face.  
They dance for what seems like hours, staring into each other’s eyes as they fall more and more in love, happy in the knowledge that they were married, husbands. Kurt had made the decision to become Anderson instead of double barrel his name when Vlad told him that partners often took their mate’s name and Anderson had come about when Valerian had married his mate, Carina. She’d died when he did, devoid of her mate and distraught with grief she’d been found as ashes the next day, no-one knowing if it was a natural reaction to Valerian’s death or if she took her own life. Carina Anderson was the child of one of the Tepes’ family bodyguards and the two had formed a strong and happy relationship that had resulted in Dmitri’s birth and when she’d died Vlad and Mina had raised the youngster and kept the name as a tribute to her. Hummel, Kurt’s former surname had been a lie and he didn’t feel the same connection to the Amorsa surname, he felt the connection to the people but not the name, that when he’d talked to his dad about it they’d agreed that Anderson would be his new name.   
Finally they stepped to the side and walked over to their seats. Blaine kissed Kurt and walked over to the bar and to talk to his father and one of his uncles who were waving him over.  
“Kurtie!” A high, sweet voice called and he turned to see Anni running towards him. She wrapped her arms around him giggling then stepped back. “Have you heard? With your wedding and Uncle Dmitri’s stepping down there’s going to be a change of rule through the family.”  
Kurt nodded. He’d been told by the Count and Mina that as it wasn’t well heard of for a Blood Prince to step down while he was still in good health and age all the Blood Princes had taken a look at their own rules and the generations and decided that if Dmitri was stepping down, they would too. Of course Dmitri was younger than his uncles, having been forced into his rule by his father’s death so the others had to decide whether to have their children, Dmitri’s cousins, rule or have their grandchildren, Blaine’s cousins, rule. Blaine was the youngest of the family joint with Anni who’d been born days before him so many of his cousins were Cooper’s age or older and either well-suited to rule or not mature enough in personality and training. “So what does that mean for you?” He asked. He knew Anni well by now and knew she’d be a great Blood Princess. Fair, just, sweet, powerful and just enough settled in herself to rule without any problems.  
“You’re looking at the soon-to be Supreme Blood Princess Anni Kytori.” She said, curtsying and bouncing.  
Kurt gasped and pulled her into another hug. “Oh Anni I’m so happy for you.”   
A strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him out of the hug and he leant back into his new husband’s body. “Hello my love, my cousin. Has Anni told you the good news?” Blaine inquired, smiling at them both.  
“You knew?” Kurt asked.  
Blaine nodded. “Father just told me. Uncle Vasil is proud of you, Anni.” He addressed his cousin and she hugged him.  
“Thank you, cousin. I’ll leave you two to enjoy each other, love you!” She called out, running off to her father and attacking him with a hug.

“Excuse me,” A deep voice intoned and Kurt started at the hand on his shoulder. They both span around and looked at the man who’d interrupted their laughter at Anni. The man stood tall and lean, dark flowing hair and sparkling green eyes and it struck Kurt how much he looked like his uncle Ion. “Greeting your Highnesses, I apologise for interrupting you but I was eager to meet you. I am Victor Lawal and it is a great pleasure to finally meet you both.”  
Blaine grinned and Kurt gasped on tears, all but leaping into a hug with the man. He’d wondered about his grandfather and had been disappointed when he hadn’t met the man since he’d met his uncle and cousin but understood that he was tracking the last rogue responsible for the dark night months ago and had hoped he’d make it to the wedding. “It is a great pleasure to meet you too, Grandfather.”  
Victor chuckled and let go when Kurt stepped back. “I see that, my grandson. Now, I have a wedding present for both of you. Here.” He said, handing Kurt a sack and Kurt exchanged a wary glance with his husband. He looked into the sack then back up, a little horrified then handed it to Blaine who looked inside and smirked.  
“Oh I see, a fitting wedding present.” He said, not just a little glee in his voice and Kurt groaned.  
“Of course you would enjoy it.”  
“My Great Grandfather impaled people, Kurt.” Blaine deadpanned and looked into the sack again, looking down at the face of the last rogue, beheaded and defanged.  
“Speaking of,” A familiar voice spoke up and they looked around to see Vlad and Dmitri. “What do you…I know you.” Vlad said, staring at Victor and Kurt’s Grandfather bowed low.  
“Indeed, your Majesty. My name is Victor Lawal. I was one of your first-changed on the battlefield that day. I am also our Kurt’s grandfather through my dear departed child Elena.”  
Blaine’s great grandfather’s face filled with happiness and he clapped Dmitri on the back and gestured to Victor. “My Grandson, this man is one of the honoured men who was a soldier of my army and has stayed in the honour of this family by defending us through the wars. He is a hunter and has been hunting the aberrations who harmed our boys. It is an immense delight to see you again Victor. What do you have there tânăr?” Vlad said in a rush then turned to his great grandson. Blaine grinned widely and showed him the sack and Vlad burst out laughing. “Oh an apt gift, the last rogue. Can I put her on top of the highest turret spike?”  
“No!” Kurt shrieked and Vlad looked put out.  
“Fine, I shall find myself a pike and put her in my room.” He said, taking the bag and walking out of the room.  
Kurt rolled his eyes and leant his head on his husband’s shoulder. “Sometimes I have to remind myself you’re all bloodthirsty animals.” He said airily and the four men laughed.

Blaine led Kurt out onto the veranda. The night had fallen long ago and it was pitch black but the gardens had been lit with fairy lights and the fountains were shooting glowing water from the dragon statues within them. They lent against the railing kissing for a while, enjoying the time alone and with the beautiful scenery. When they broke apart Blaine offered his husband his hand and the glasz eyed man giggled and took it, twirling into his arms. They danced to the muted sounds spilling from the ballroom, looking into each other’s eyes.  
“Do you know what I thought when I first saw you?” Blaine asked and Kurt giggled softly.  
“That I was clearly the most awesome person there?” Kurt quipped and Blaine laughed.  
“Well yeah but I saw this beautiful creature that I needed, past the whole mate thing. I tried to impress you by knowing what your name meant and knowing you could sing. I needed you to love me, for me to love you, to be my best friend and to share everything with you. I saw myself biting you but I also saw myself talking with you for endless hours. I saw that.” Blaine replied, thinking back all those months ago to a dark ballroom and a blushing boy.  
Kurt ducked his head and looked at his mate coyly. “You know what I thought?” He asked and smiled when his husband shook his head. “I thought that here was this gorgeous, intense vampire that just wanted to dance with me and give me attention. I would’ve given you anything that night, even when I was angry with you, I still would’ve done anything for you.”  
Blaine laughed and held him tighter, their bodies plastered together. “I think you did.” He quipped and Kurt laughed at the memories.  
“I think we both exceeded each other’s first thoughts and ideals.” Kurt sighed happily, pressing his lips to his mate’s neck.  
Blaine moaned a little and whispered into his husband’s ear. “I think we should retire now, my gorgeous husband.”  
“Indeed, it is our wedding night after all.” Kurt breathed back and the two men grinned widely and walked back to their floors, their linked hands swinging between them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The honeymoon and the end of this story. Thank you to everyone who has read it, enjoyed it, scratched their heads and wondered what I was thinking and sometimes even reviewed. This isn't the complete end though as I'm currently writing the sequel which at least the first chapter should be up soon.  
> In the meantime enjoy and warnings are: Fluff, hurt/comfort (a teensy bit) and...nah I'll leave that as a surprise.  
> Enjoy!

The plane touched down and Kurt huffed as Blaine pushed his blindfold back on with a chuckle. “You’re infuriating,” He complained. “Why did I marry you?”  
“Hush,” Blaine soothed. “You’ll love the surprise, honest.”  
Blaine swept his husband into a bridal carry and winced when he felt teeth slide into his shoulder in retaliation. He finally set Kurt back down in the backseat of the car and grabbed his hand when Kurt made for the blindfold again.  
The drive was long and Kurt curled up and fell asleep in his lap about five minutes in, the darkness from the blindfold making him sleepy.  
“Kurt,” Blaine whispered. “Wake up gorgeous.”  
Kurt blinked his eyes open and realised Blaine must have taken the dark material off at some point during the journey. He stretched and looked around, the dark windows not giving anything away. “Where are we?” He asked and Blaine smiled lovingly.  
“See for yourself.” He replied and got out to open Kurt’s door.  
When the door was open Kurt’s jaw dropped. They were in the courtyard of a building he’d always heard of but never been to and had dreams of when he was young. Walking the hallways, dancing in the ballrooms but feeling sad when he woke, knowing it was never to be, until now. “Are we?” He stopped and turned to Blaine who was smiling in that ‘look what I did’ grin of his when he wanted Kurt to be proud of him. “Are we in London?”  
Blaine nodded and his smile split into a grin, flashing his teeth and took his mate into his arms. “I asked Uncle Marius to move out for two weeks. I knew you’d always wanted to go to London and where best than the Blood Palace?”  
“You asked your uncle to move out. Of course you did.” Kurt said, rolling his eyes and looking up at the grand building.  
Sometime after Vlad Tepes became vampire he travelled the world, leaving his country in the hands of his brother and eldest child. Across the world he built palaces, houses and places for his family to live. In London he built the Blood Palace, a huge palace of white stone with black roofs on the bank of the River Thames. It was an impenetrable fortress and a show of power of the Vampire Royal Family the way the Human Royal Family had Buckingham Palace and their own homes. It was a foreboding-looking place and people all over the world came to gawk and imagine as Kurt had many times, imagining looking out of those impressive windows instead of up at them.

They toured London, went to all the sights and Kurt marvelled at the place he’d always dreamed of. The humans didn’t really look their way. Blaine had told him that humans here tended to ignore the vampire society unless they had a reason to be involved. They had a healthy regard for them but kept out of their way as long as the vampires kept out of the humans’ way. The vampires didn’t either, really. They gave second glances but respectfully lowered their eyes, sometimes smiled their way but they were never spoken to. It reminded Kurt of the lessons in etiquette he’d had years ago from Rachel and more recently by Mina and Katarin. Vampires and humans were always going to be different, their history was tangled together but both societies looked to be different and vampires tried to stay as ‘old world’ and traditional as possible. Talking to Royalty just wasn’t done and where it seemed the media hunted for stories of the human royalty, either good or bad, they kept their coverage of the vampire royals to a minimum and it was mostly good, respectful and kind. It helped that neither he or Blaine were interested in going clubbing, especially after that horrible night and that their days and nights consist of the things every other tourist does and cuddling together, looking over the Thames. Kurt’s standing at one of the windows one day, looking over the river, watching the Eye turn and people walk across the bridge, some looking up towards the palace and him and he’s suddenly struck by an almost out of body experience. He suddenly feels hundreds of years old, watching London grow and change around him with this building staying the same, weathering the years as things come and go and as he stares at the County Hall and the barely visible sign of the Dungeons from his angle he sees Nicolae Amorsa, tall and lean with long dark hair running down his back, a long cloak flapping around his legs as he nods at passers-by with a wry smile. His breath stops in his throat as the man stops, turns and looks up, cocking his top hat at him and he nods back. The man smiles and disappears, the scene reverting back to the modern day London afternoon. The Eye turns, a clipper boat carrying commuters and tourists docks and Blaine’s voice filters into his mind.  
“Kurt? Oh there you are. The kitchen needs to know…hey, are you okay?”  
Kurt feels a hand on his arm and he looks at his husband, blinking as he tries to understand what he just saw. “Y-Yeah,” He stutters and glances back out of the window then back to the worried face of his mate. “What does the kitchen want to know?”  
Blaine looks at him for a long moment then seems to leave it and smiles. “To know if we’re going out or staying in for dinner.”  
Kurt’s eyes light up and he bounces on the balls of his feet, all thoughts of strange visions gone and his mind full of food, hey he’s a growing teenager. “Can we go to the place with the crab and lobster burgers?” He asks eagerly and Blaine laughs.  
“Of course we can, beautiful.” He replies and they leave.

Blaine mostly forgets about the moment at the palace until they’re on the plane to Romania. They’re poring over photos of their time in London, giggling over the things they did and saw. Kurt’s favourite place was the Tower of London. His mate loved history and to hear about it from people who so obviously loved their jobs and felt such pride to be part of a rich heritage and a sight to see themselves, thrilled Kurt. He’d talked the ear off of one Beefeater, or Warder as they were known, who in turn asked his glasz-eyed mate about his life and how the vampire royals compared to the humans. Blaine’s favourite place was Covent Garden, with the Tower a close second. He’d loved wandering the stalls and shops, looking at all the different things they sold and getting lost in the streets, listening to the street performers, some better than others, some just downright rude that had him turning around and teaching them a lesson but Kurt had dragged him away and in the end he’d been grateful. He didn’t need ‘Prince attacks street performer, makes children cry’ splashed all over the papers.  
“So,” He starts and takes his IPad away, making sure Kurt’s full attention is on him. “The night we went to the lobster burger place, where were you?”  
Glasz eyes blink at him for a few seconds as Kurt does an impression of a fish then ducks his head and sighs. “I was looking out of the window then I saw…I saw London change, like the years were passing in front of my eyes. I was standing in one of the oldest buildings in the city and looking at one of the newest things. I think I saw history being made but then I saw Nicolae. I don’t know how but I saw my great great grandfather. He was walking past the County Hall then he looked at me and nodded. I don’t know why he came to me but he was right there and he looked so real, like he was saying he was happy and proud and that everything was going to be okay, stay okay.”  
Blaine sits back and thinks for a while then something occurs to him. “Kurt, you know your Great great grandfather was able to see the future?” He asks and Kurt nods. “Well what if you have a little of his power? You often say how you felt like you never fit in with the humans completely, you knew you were meant for something more. You dreamt about royal life, loving me and you came to my ball even with the thought that you’d never have me. What if something of his power is inside you, propelling you into situations that bring you to your destiny or put your mind into the future just enough so that what you think you want, is actually you seeing the future? Maybe he looked into the future and saw you there and you looked into the past and saw him and that moment let you tap into it enough that the future and past joined,” He said contemplatively, fascinated and proud all over again that Kurt was his. Kurt’s jaw dropped then clicked shut as he thought about it. It made sense. All of these things that had happened added up, they were a path he was on and seeing his great great grandfather was just another crazy, amazing thing that had happened to him. “I love you.” He hears Blaine say adoringly and he looks over to see his husband’s wide honey eyes filled with awe and reverence. He’d blush if he could. Instead he leans over and whispers. “I love you too.” They look at each other then kiss deeply, more in love than ever.

They get home to a throng of paparazzi who call questions to them as they hurry through the front of the airport and into the royal car, smiling and answering in the right places and no-one misses the hand placed against Prince Kurt’s lower back as his husband guides him forward.  
Romania was a beautiful place but most of the trip, three weeks long, was filled with Kurt bent over a toilet each morning. The staff and guards were worried, constantly on the phone to Blaine’s parents and Blaine was terrified but every time he’d tried to cancel their plans his husband had done everything he could to keep to their plans, everything from crying to storming out and forcing Blaine and the guards to hurry after him or get left behind.  
They settled into the back of the car and Kurt hissed as Blaine reached out for him, his arms crossed. “Don’t even.”  
“Are you still angry?” Blaine huffed, his body slumping, tired of his mate’s moods flipping like a switch. One moment he’d be loving and adoring, the next he’d act as if Blaine was personally responsible for all the wrong in the world.  
“I don’t want to be poked and prodded, Blaine. I don’t want to be sick all the time and I don’t want our honeymoon to end.” He whined and finally allowed Blaine near enough to let the younger man pull him into his arms.  
“I know you don’t, gorgeous. I don’t enjoy it myself. I’m scared, Kurt. I’ve never seen you be sick. I was passed out when you threw up my infected blood and watching you be sick is scary. I don’t want you hurt; ever so we need to let the doctor help you and our honeymoon might be over but the rest of our eternity starts now.”  
Kurt huffed and nuzzled into the tanned neck, inhaling his mate’s scent. “Why do you always know what to say?”  
Blaine laughed and cuddled the chestnut haired vampire closer. “Because it’s my job and I’m awesome at it.” He replied smugly.  
“Of course you are.”   
The doctor was waiting when they entered the house and he and Kurt went off to Kurt and Blaine’s second floor where their bedroom was to check him over. Blaine went to follow but his father grabbed his arm. “My son, we have much to discuss.”  
“Father I need to see what’s wrong with Kurt.” Blaine replied and tried to follow again but this time his mother stopped him.  
“Blaine if I am right Kurt needs some time alone. Your great grandfather and great grandmother are here, let us join them.” She said soothingly and he sighed and nodded, letting them lead him away.  
“So what’s wrong with me?” Kurt asked as the doctor waved his hand over his stomach. The older man stopped, put his things away and smiled at him.  
The door creaked open and Blaine leapt up to see Kurt in the doorway, tears running down his cheeks and his hands protectively over his belly. “Kurt? What is it?” He begged, fear curling in his stomach.  
Kurt looked up at him and another tear dropped onto the carpet as a smile stretched over his face. “Blaine,” He gasped. “I’m pregnant.”


End file.
